Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten
by Enelya Galathil
Summary: Zwei in Legolas vernarrte Freundinnen gelangen nach Mittelerde und treffen auf ihren Lieblingselben. Hat das Folgen für ihre Freundschaft?
1. Kapitel 1

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Das ist mein erster Versuch überhaupt eine FanFiction zu schreiben, also seid bitte nicht allzu hart zu mir! *bettel*  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Lange bevor das Leben auf der Erde lebenswert war, lange bevor es etwas zu Essen gab, lange bevor der allzu bekannte Gong ertönte und lange bevor mein Lateinlehrer aufhörte mich voll zu labern, driftete ich in Gedanken in die wunderbare Welt Tolkiens ab, nach Mittelerde.  
  
Auf einmal, wie aus einer fernen Welt, erschallte die Stimme meines Lehrers: "Mira, was heißt efficere? Mit Stammformen bitte!"  
  
Und da fragte meine innere Stimme: ,Mira, solltest du dass nach 4 ½ Jahren Lateinunterricht wissen?' Ernüchternder Weise musste ich mit 'Ja.' antworten.  
  
Ich musste mich langsam zu einer Antwort durchringen: "Efficere, effi.cio. eff.ff.feci, effectum??" Fragend blickte ich meinen genervten Lehrer an, der nur ein schwaches Nicken als Antwort gab.  
  
'Und nun in die Vollen!' dachte ich mir und in meinem Köpfchen rauchte es. 'Was bei den Valar heißt das?!' Ja, in meinem Inneren war ich immer noch in Mittelerde.  
  
"Was das heißt, weiß ich nicht." antwortete ich dann knapp und wie nicht anders zu erwarten verdrehte mein Lehrer die Augen, stempelte mich gedanklich unter "Total unterbelichtet" ab und nahm dann, wie immer, den Klassenbesten dran.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Die Tortur war überstanden! Nun saß ich mit meiner besten Freundin Caro in der überfüllten Cafeteria. Wir unterhielten uns, wie auch anders nicht möglich, über den 3. Teil der HdR-Trilogie, den wir erst vor Kurzem gesehen hatten und wurden uns ziemlich schnell darüber einig, dass Legolas in der Story viel zu kurz kam.  
  
Man konnte uns guten Gewissens als Legi-Fanatiker bezeichnen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Es war wirklich bitterkalt. Warum konnte dieser Bus auch nicht direkt vor meiner Haustür halten? 'Aber nein, ich muss erst noch mit dem Fahrrad diesen verdammten Berg hier hoch!' Genau! Meine Stimmung war nach jeweils zwei Stunden Latein, Englisch, Politik und einer Stunde Mathe auf dem Tiefpunkt.  
  
Noch nicht einmal Väterchen Frost hatte Mitleid mit mir. 'Kann der nicht mal Urlaub auf den Balearen machen?!' Sowas denkt man halt, wenn man sauer ist!  
  
Und da geschah es: vor mir blitzte es wie aus heiterem Himmel. Ein grelles Licht umgab mich, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen, wahrscheinlich, weil ich sie geschlossen hielt.  
  
Als ich meine Glubscher wieder öffnete, hätte ich alles erwartet: einen Krankenwagen, besorgte Ärzte, die Stelle an der ich mich vorher befunden hatte. aber nicht das.  
  
Überall um mich herum war ich von grellem Weiß umgeben, so weiß, dass es blendete. Und ja, es war immer noch so kalt wie vorher, was die Option "Himmel" ausscheiden ließ.  
  
Im Großen und Ganzen sah das hier aus wie ein Berg. Ein hoher Berg. Keine Bäume. Nur Schnee. Eine einsame Träne lief über meine Wange, der jedoch bald ein ganzer Sturzbach folgen sollte.  
  
Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, wie ich mich in dieser Situation gefühlt habe, kann ich es nicht mit einem einzigen Gefühl beschreiben. Verzweifelt, einsam, halb erfroren, hoffnungslos, hilflos, verängstigt, panisch. Das trifft wohl alles zu.  
  
Mein kluges Köpfchen riet mir dann einfach mal den Berg hinab zu spazieren. Weiter unten konnte es nur noch wärmer werden. Und weil ich zuweilen sogar auf mein immer bemühtes Hirn höre, setzte ich mich in Bewegung und strampelte hinunter.  
  
Doch ich kam nicht weit.  
  
Irgend so ein Riesenvieh von Adler, und wenn ich sag' Riesenvieh, dann meine ich Riesenvieh, stürzte sich auf mich und nahm mich mit. Meine Gefühle in diesem Moment kann ich nur als Panik und Todesangst bezeichnen.  
  
"Lass mich los, du Mistkrähe! Ich hab' Höhenangst!!!!" Ja, die habe ich wirklich. Und es war verdammt hoch. Bald spürte ich durch den Druck der gewaltigen Krallen des Vogels um meine Hüfte meine Beine nicht mehr. Dafür spürte ich meinen Magen umso mehr, denn der machte sich mit dem Gefühl bemerkbar, dass er sich doch bald einmal entleeren wollte.  
  
Bevor das geschah, ließ mich der Adler, weiß Gott warum, über den Wipfeln eines Waldes fallen und ich krachte durch die gewaltigen Baumkronen bis auf den Waldboden.  
  
Benommen blickte ich mich um, konnte aber die Schönheit des Waldes nicht mehr wahrnehmen bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor. Doch ich hörte noch entfernte Pferdehufe.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam war da der Schmerz. Großer Schmerz. Und laute Hufe. Unter mir?  
  
Auf einmal bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun und öffnete meine Augen lieber nicht. Dafür leisteten mein Herz und mein Hirn Höchstarbeit, wenn schon meine Augen geschont wurden.  
  
Und dann kam die Erkenntnis: 'Um Himmels Willen! Ich sitze auf einem Pferd, habe die Augen geschlossen und falle nicht runter?!'Gut, Punkt 1 und 3 waren durchaus akzeptabel, aber in Verbindung mit Punkt 2 unmöglich.  
  
Als wenn das nicht schon genug Aufregung für einen Tag gewesen wäre, bemerkte ich durch den Schmerz dann doch den Arm, der mich um die Taille festhielt.  
  
Von Neugier gepackt öffnete ich dann doch meine Äuglein.  
  
'Heilige Scheiße, ist das Vieh schnell!' schoss es mir durch den Kopf und instinktiv krallte ich mich an besagtem Arm fest und ehe ich mich versah war der zuvor verdrängte Schmerz wieder da.  
  
"Au!" macht ich und ließ los, um mich dann vor Schmerzen zu krümmen.  
  
"Shhh, wir sind gleich da." Kam es von dem zum Arm gehörigen Mann hinter mir, der wohl die schönste Stimme hatte, die je an meine kleinen Ohrmuscheln gedrungen ist. Als ich jedoch, wehleidig wie ich bin, weiterwimmerte, brachte er das Pferd dazu langsamer zu laufen.  
  
Der Teil meines Hirns, der für Schmerz zuständig war, dankte ihm natürlich, denn der Scherz ließ nach. Doch der Teil meines Hirns, der für 'Panik kriegen, wenn man hilflos mit einem fremden Mann im Wald ist' tat das, wozu er bestimmt war: PANIK KRIEGEN!!!  
  
Mein Herz, das vorher wie gesagt Höchstleistungen gebracht hatte, hätte jetzt ohne weiteres in Guinness Buch der Rekorde für 'Extremklopfing' eingetragen werden können.  
  
Fest entschlossen, wenn nötig zu beißen, kratzen und zu treten, drehte ich mich zu dem Typen um. Und ich sah in die wohl klarsten blauen Augen, die je ein Mensch der Erde erblickt hatte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Derweil in einem kleinen Kaff irgendwo in Deutschland.  
  
"Wie bitte?! Mira ist nicht nach Hause gekommen?! Das kann doch nicht sein! Ich hab' sie doch in den Bus steigen sehen." Caro liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Wo konnte ihre beste Freundin nur sein?  
  
"Die Polizei hat Zeugen? Wer? Was haben sie gesehen?" 'Sie wird doch wohl nicht etwa entführt worden sein! Wenn ich mir das nur vorstelle.'  
  
"Ein Lichtblitz? War der Zeuge high?... . Nein? . . ja, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Die Polizei wird Mira schon finden." 'Mann. das glaube ich doch selbst nicht.'  
  
Da dieser Lichtblitz nur etwas Übernatürliches erahnen ließ, machte Caro sich daran möglichst übernatürlich damit umzugehen. Und sie dachte einfach ganz fest an Mira. Vielleicht half es ja.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Darf ich auf ein kleines Review hoffen?? *duck* 


	2. Kapitel 2

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Ich habe sogar schon eine Review bekommen!! *im Dreieck spring* Da konnte ich doch tatsächlich erstmal eine halbe Stunde nicht weiter schreiben, weil ich mit freuen beschäftigt war!! Und eib ganz großes Dankeschön an die liebe Tiko, die immer meine Fehler korrigiert^^  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
Unter höchsten Anstrengungen schaffte ich es, meine Augen von diesen blauen Wundern zu lösen und nahm sein weiteres Erscheinungsbild unter die Lupe.  
  
'Er lächelt! Aahhhh. was für ein tolles Lächeln. zum Dahinschmelzen! Und so seidene Haut. und diese einwandfrei spitz geformten Ohren. Moment! Spitz?!'  
  
Tatsächlich hatte der überaus gutaussehende junge Mann vor mir spitze Ohren, Elbenohren. Mit einem schnellen Handgriff, den der liebe Gott sogleich wieder mit heftigen Schmerzen bestrafte, zog ich an seinem rechten Ohr.  
  
Synchron waren ein elbischer und ein menschlicher Schmerzensschrei zu hören.  
  
"Bei Eru! Was ist in euch gefahren?" fluchte er. "Habt ihr denn gar keinen Anstand?"  
  
Ich sah ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an. In etwa so, wie ein Kind den Weihnachtsmann, wenn es weiß, dass es nicht immer ganz brav war, im vergangenen Jahr. "Tut,. tut mir Leid. Ich. ich wusste nicht. . Die sind ja echt?!" stotterte ich, von der Wandlung seiner schönen Stimme in ein furchteinflößendes Grollen, verschüchtert.  
  
"Natürlich sind die Ohren echt?! Wieso sollten sie es nicht sein?" Nun schien er eher verwirrt, als böse zu sein, was mich etwas beruhigte.  
  
So fasste ich Mut und äußerte meine Schlussfolgerungen laut. Ich beachtete allerdings die Weise, wie er sprach und versuchte ihn nachzuahmen. "Wenn eure Ohren echt sind, dann müsstet ihr." ich machte eine Pause, da mir nun mehrere wirre Gedanken im Kopf umherflatterten. 'Was, wenn die Ohren nur angeklebt sind? Was wenn das hier so 'ne Art "Versteckte Kamera" ist? Was wenn er wirklich ein Elb ist?!'  
  
Tief Luft holen und raus damit! "Dann müsstet ihr ein Elb sein."  
  
"Ja," Antwortete er ruhig, "das bin ich. Du scheinst verwundert darüber zu sein."  
  
"Aber es gibt doch gar keine Elben." Gab ich kleinlaut zurück.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Mira, wo steckst du?'  
  
Derweil war Caro immer noch bemüht Mira Kraft ihrer Gedanken aufzuspüren. Mit minderem Erfolg. Aber sie spürte ganz deutlich die Angst ihrer Freundin. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein, aber da war eine Verbindung. Sie konnte Angst spüren, und Unsicherheit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Er lachte. Warum lachte er? 'Scheiß drauf! Hör dir lieber mal diese glockenhelle Stimme an, als dir deinen Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, warum dieses wandelnde Wunder lacht!!' Ja, ich hab meine innere Stimme lieb. Auch wenn sie manchmal nervt, sie hat doch immer recht!  
  
"Warum sollte es keine Elben geben?"  
  
Gute Frage! Es gab ja auch Lichtblitze und Berge und Riesenadler. "Weil." ich stockte schon wieder. "Weil es, da wo ich herkomme, keine Elben gibt." 'Jetzt hör ich mich schon an wie ein Kleinkind.'  
  
"Und wo kommt ihr her?"  
  
'Aus Portugal!!! Hallohoo? Ich spreche deutsch, da liegt es nahe, dass ich aus Deutschland komme.' Doch ich entschied mich freundlich zu bleiben. "Aus Deutschland."  
  
"Das kenne ich nicht. Liegt das im Osten von Mittelerde?"  
  
100 Punkte, das Zauberwort ist gefallen. Und sofort wurde mir schlecht. Wie konnte ich nur nach Mittelerde gelangen? "Es liegt überhaupt nicht in Mittelerde." Meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, aber er schien es trotzdem zu hören. Er war schließlich auch ein Elb.  
  
Ich fing an zu schluchzen. Jämmerlich, herzzerreißend. So herzzerreißend, dass er mich halb zu sich umdrehte und mich fest an sich drückte, sodass ich mit meinen Tränen seine Tunika tränkte. Er strich nun sanft mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken, um mich zu beruhigen, was allerdings, trotz der schrecklichen Situation, eine leichte Gänsehaut an jenen Stellen entstehen ließ.  
  
Der Kampf, den ich mit meiner inneren Stimme führt, ist glaube ich keiner weiteren Erläuterung wert. Natürlich sagte sie mir, dass ich bloß weiterheulen und mich nicht bewegen sollte, um das schöne Gefühl noch etwas länger zu genießen. Doch der Schmerz, der die andere Partei bildete, ließ mir ein kleine "Auuuu.." zwischen den Schluchzern entfahren.  
  
Wie nicht anders vorherzusehen war, lockerte er den Griff. Jedoch behielt er die Bewegung seiner Hand bei. 1:0 für mich im Kampf gegen das Stimmchen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit fing er wieder an zu sprechen. "Seht, wir sind angekommen."  
  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht von seiner durchnässten Tunika weg und erblickte einen Palast. "Wo sind wir?" fragte ich erstaunt.  
  
"Bei mir Zuhause, vor den Hallen des Düsterwalds. Verzeiht meine schlechten Manieren, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Legolas, Thranduils Sohn."  
  
'So fühlt es sich also an, wenn sein Herz für einen (oder doch zwanzig?) Schläge aussetzt.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Warum rast mein Herz so? Doch nicht vom Rumsitzen?!' Caro versuchte derweil immer noch Mira zu erreichen.  
  
Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, wie stark die Verbindung bereits schon war. Sie ging allerdings weniger von ihren lächerlichen Bemühungen aus, mit Willensstärke etwas zu erreichen, als von Mira selbst, die unterbewusst eine Verbindung zu ihrer Freundin aufgebaut hatte, als sie noch auf dem Berg stand.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Hihi^^ schon wieder ein spannendes Ende! Ist doch spannend, oder? 


	3. Kapitel 3

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Die innere Stimme Miras wird ab jetzt einen größeren Part einnehmen^^ hehe^^ ihr erkennt das Stimmchen daran, dass es so ~bla~ gekennzeichnet ist.  
  
Außerdem habe ich dem lieben Legolas einen Bruder angedichtet: Gwindor. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob er wirklich einen hat^^  
  
Ich möchte mich auch gaaanz dolle bei den vielen Reviewern bedanken! *froi* Ich konnte die letzte Woche leider nicht weiter schreiben, weil ich mit der Schule ein politisches Seminar besucht hab. *kotz* war das laaaangweilig...  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
'Das ist der echte Legolas? Der sieht ja viel besser aus als im Film!', ~Du musst ihm antworten!!~ , 'Oh ja! Das hätte ich fast vergessen.'  
  
"Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Schließlich habe ich euch so viel Mühe bereitet. Mein Name ist Mira. Nun, eigentlich Miranda, aber Mira reicht!" Klang meine Stimme wirklich so zittrig, wie sie sich anfühlte?  
  
"Sehr erfreut, Lady Mira. Und ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen, ihr macht mir keine Mühe."  
  
'Mein Gott!! Auch noch gut erzogen der Knabe!'  
  
Ich konnte meine Aufmerksamkeit, so sehr ich es auch gewollt hätte, nicht mehr meinem Retter schenken, da wir in diesem Moment durch das Schlosstor ritten. Ich hätte erwartet, dass mich die Wachen ganz schön blöd anstarren würden, wenn sie mich auf dem Pferd des Prinzen sehen, aber diszipliniert, wie sie nun mal sind, würdigten sie mich nicht mal eines Blickes, sondern sahen weiter geradeaus.  
  
~Das Anstarren haben sie doch schon erledigt, als du sie noch nicht einmal sehen konntest, Dummerchen!~ Wie aufbauend innere Stimmen doch sein können.  
  
Wiederum aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, stellte sich mir der nächste Schock. "Ich werde dich am Besten zuerst zu meinem Vater bringen. Er weiß sicher Rat."  
  
'WAAAAAS?! HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?! Der Kerl ist KÖNIG! Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll!'  
  
Doch ich kam erst gar nicht dazu ihm dieses schwerwiegende Problem zu unterbreiten, denn er hatte mich inzwischen vom Pferd gehoben und mich auf den Boden gestellt. Unglücklicher Weise sackte ich sofort in mir zusammen. Der Sturz durch die Bäume hatte mehr Spuren hinterlassen, als ich annahm.  
  
Noch während ich mit meinem Schmerz kämpfte, hoben mich zwei starke Arme in die Höhe. "Ich glaube, es ist doch besser, dich zuerst zu einem Heiler zu bringen."  
  
"Danke." schluchzte ich, 'Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel besser das ist!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nachdem mich der Heiler auf äußerst fragwürdige Weise behandelt hatte, ging es mir tatsächlich etwas besser. Eigentlich hatte ich vor gehabt mich schnellst möglichst aus dem Staub zu machen um dem König nicht zu begegnen, aber man sperrte mich in ein Krankenzimmer ein.  
  
Wenigstens war das Bett bequem, und ich hatte Zeit, mir über meine Situation klar zu werden.  
  
'Scheiße! Zuhause suchen bestimmt schon alle nach mir! Wohlmöglich ist die Polizei schon informiert! Meine Eltern müssen sich furchtbare Sorgen machen.. Wenn Caro wüsste, wo ich hier bin..'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas saß mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder Gwindor an der Stirnseite der großen Tafel. Gemeinsam nahmen sie ihr Abendmahl ein.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, dass du ein Mädchen im Wald gefunden hast. Stimmt das Legolas?"  
  
"Ja, darüber wollte ich auch noch mit dir sprechen, Vater. Dieses Mädchen sagt, sie sei nicht aus Mittelerde." Legolas sah seinen Vater erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Nicht aus Mittelerde?! Das ist fürwahr merkwürdig. Wir sollten Frau Galadriel um Rat fragen." Besorgt sah Thranduil zwischen seinen Söhnen hin und her. "Jedoch habe ich auch einen Verdacht, wer sie sein könnte. Ich werde ihr nach dem Essen einen Besuch abstatten."  
  
"Sieht sie denn gut aus?" konnte sich Gwindor wieder einmal nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Still jetzt!" donnerte sein Vater. "Sie ist wohlmöglich eine der Retter Ardas, wenn man den Legenden Glauben schenken kann!" Zu Legolas gewand sprach er ruhig weiter. "War sie allein, oder war noch ein Mädchen bei.."  
  
Weiter kam der Herrscher über Buche und Eich nicht, denn mit einem lauten RUMMS landete ein ziemlich erschrockenes, brünettes Mädchen auf seinem Schoß und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
Schon waren die Wachen zur Stelle und zielten mit ihren Pfeilen auf den Hals des Geschöpfes.  
  
"Nehmt die Waffen runter, es ist alles in Ordnung!" befahl der König. "Geht es euch gut? Wie kommt ihr hier her? Und wer seid ihr?"  
  
Nach einer Pause begann das Mädchen vorsichtig zu sprechen. Es behagte ihr nämlich gar nicht, auf dem Schoß dieses Mannes zu sitzen.  
  
"Mein Name ist Caro, also Caroline. Ich.. Es ist alles in Ordnung, aber.. wie ich hier her komme, weiß ich nicht." Sie fing an zu weinen. "Ich habe mir doch nur solche Sorgen um Mira gemacht.." Ihre Stimme brach.  
  
"Mira?" platze Legolas dazwischen "Sie ist hier! Ich meine, ihr kennt sie?"  
  
Ein schwaches Nicken und immer größer werdende Augen waren die Antwort. 'Das ist ja Legolas!' Dachte sie 'Wenn das Legolas ist, auf wessen Schoß sitze ich dann?' Damit verlor sie das Bewusstsein, denn das war zu viel für sie. Wie konnte man nur so ungeschickt sein und auf dem Schoß des Königs des Düsterwaldes landen. Und überhaupt, das hier musste Mittelerde sein.  
  
"Ich werde die Kleine in eines der Gästezimmer bringen." Und damit war Gwindor schon mit Caro im Arm und einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen in Richtung Gästeflügel verschwunden.  
  
"Legolas, " begann Thranduil "nun sind es schon zwei Mädchen aus einer anderen Welt. Ich nehme an, sie gehören zu den "Fünf Sternen", den Rettern Ardas. So sagt es eine uralte Legende, nach der fünf Mädchen und Jungen aus einer anderen Welt nach Mittelerde kommen und es vor einem Unheil bewahren, das eine größere Bedrohung ist, als es Sauron jemals war.  
  
Ich denke, ich sollte mit ihnen darüber sprechen."  
  
-----**-----  
  
Fertig^^ Guck mal, das Knöpfchen da unten^-^ 


	4. Kapitel 4

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Soo, fertig^^ Beschwingt von 15 Punkten in Chemie *angeb* kann ich euch mit einem weiteren meiner literarischen Fehltritte nerven^-^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Daaaaaaanke an die Tiko für die Joke-technische Unterstützung!!! *knuddel* *knutsch*  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 4:  
  
"Hier entlang euer Majestät. Sie schläft noch." erklang es wie aus einer fernen Welt.  
  
'Majestät?! Shit, ich bin ja noch in Mittelerde! Dann ist damit wohl Thranduil gemeint...' ~Einfach liegen bleiben, du hast nichts gemerkt.~ 'Himmel, ist das peinlich.' ~Und denk dran: Du kannst ihn eigentlich gar nicht kennen!~  
  
"Lady Mira? Seid ihr wach? Lady Mira?!" Seine Stimme ähnelte der Legolas' sehr. Doch sie klang um einiges weiser und irgendwie beruhigender, na ja, wer konnte sich schon bei dem Anblick oder der Anwesenheit von Legolas' beruhigen.. So drehte ich mich langsam und verschlafen um.  
  
"Lady Mira, verzeiht, dass ich euch wecke, aber ich habe mit euch eine Angelegenheit von äußerster Dringlichkeit zu besprechen."  
  
Normalerweise hätte ich bei einem so geschwollen formulierten Satz das kalte Kotzen gekriegt, aber ich entschied mich dagegen und machte nur "Hhmmm?"  
  
"Verzeiht, ich habe vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Thranduil. Ich bin der König des Düsterwalds."  
  
Das war mein Stichwort. Ich legte die verschlafene Unwissenheit ab und setzte mich geschockt auf. "Oh, verzeiht, ich wusste nicht..." Er winkte ab.  
  
"Schon gut. Ich muss dringend mit euch sprechen. Kleidet euch an und kommt dann in die Bibliothek. Fühlt ihr euch dazu in der Lage?"  
  
"Natürlich euer Majestät." Wer würde einem König schon widersprechen und noch dazu einem, den man sich als Schwiegervater wünscht?!  
  
Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln verschwand er. 'Er sieht seinem Sohn wirklich ähnlich. Nur irgendwie älter. Nein, weiser...'  
  
Weiter konnte ich über diese Eigenart der Elben nicht nachdenken, denn schon kam ein Dienstmädchen ins Zimmer und hielt mir ein Kleid unter die Nase. "Hier. Zieht das an. Eure Kleidung ist unpassend, um dem König gegenüberzutreten. Soll ich Euch beim Ankleiden helfen?"  
  
Ich wollte schon ein freundliches "Nein, danke." loswerden, als mir wieder einfiel, dass meine Bewegungsfreiheit aufgrund des "Baumkronenstabilitätstests" etwas eingeschränkt war.  
  
"Gerne, vielen Dank." sagte ich stattdessen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lady Caroline, wacht auf. Bitte, ihr könnt doch nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen."  
  
Von der melodischen Stimme wieder ins Land der Wachenden geholt, bemerkte Caro, dass sie jemand in den Armen hielt. Dieser Jemand strahlte eine ungeheure Wärme und ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit aus, sodass sie am liebsten nie wieder die Augen geöffnet und dieses Gefühl für immer genossen hätte.  
  
Doch ihr gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihr, dass sie dann wohl mangels Wasser und Nahrung irgendwann sterben würde, was sie dazu veranlasste die Augen doch zu öffnen.  
  
"Es wird aber auch Zeit, dass ihr aufwacht, Lady Caroline. Man erwartet euch zu einer dringenden Besprechung in der Bibliothek." Trotz des wachen Zustands des Mädchens gelang es Gwindor nicht, sie wieder loszulassen.  
  
Caro blinzelte verwundert. "Ich... bin ich etwa in Mittelerde?" fragte sie, als sie ihre Gedanken sortiert hatte. 'Bitte sag "nein".'  
  
"Natürlich seid ihr das. Wo solltet ihr sonst sein?" Fragte der junge Mann mit den spitzen Ohren verwundert, wobei Caro das Attribut "jung", dass sie ihm gedanklich gegeben hatte, sofort wieder strich. Schließlich war er zweifelsohne ein Elb und somit wahrscheinlich älter, als sie es sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
"Ich sollte Zuhause sein." murmelte sie, ohne dabei zu beachten, dass sie der Elb verstehen könnte.  
  
"Natürlich, ich vergaß." mitleidig sah er sie an, was Caro ein Gefühl von Schmetterlingen in der Magengegend verspüren ließ. Dieser Hundeblick.. "Ihr habt sicherlich einige Fragen, die euch aber hoffentlich bei einem Gespräch mit meinem Vater beantwortet werden können. Er erwartet Euch in der Bibliothek. Eure Freundin Mira wird auch dort sein." setzte er hinzu.  
  
"Ach ja, Mira! Geht es ihr gut?" wollte sie sofort wissen. Gwindor beantwortete die Frage mit einem Nicken und ließ sie endlich aus seiner Umarmung los, nur um ihr sogleich aufzuhelfen und mit eingehaktem Arm in Richtung Bibliothek zu führen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Als ich mich mit Hilfe der Elbin in das Kleid gezwängt hatte, was sich wirklich als schwieriges Unterfangen herausstellte, stand ich vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete mein verändertes Aussehen.  
  
Das Kleid war ganz in beige gehalten, was wunderbar zu meinen blonden Haaren passte. 'Wie haben die es nur geschafft ein Kleid zu finden, dass exakt die Farbe meiner Haare hat?!' Es hatte keine Ärmel, lag aber um Oberkörper und Hüfte eng an, obwohl man es kaum auf der Haut spürte, so weich und leicht war es. 'Ich werde mich den ganzen Tag wie nackt vorkommen. Wenigstens geht der Rock bis zu den Knöcheln.'  
  
So vor mich hingrübelnd bemerkte ich nicht, dass Legolas eintrat. So erschrak ich furchtbar, als ich ihn plötzlich hinter mir im Spiegel sah.  
  
Wie sollte es auch anders sein, ich stolperte natürlich über den Saum des Kleides und wäre der Länge nach hingeschlagen, wenn Legolas mich nicht gefangen hätte.  
  
"Vorsicht.." lachte er, "ihr tut euch noch weh. Seid ihr fertig? Man erwartet euch."  
  
"Ja, natürlich." antwortete ich und so langsam wurde ich nervös wegen dem Treffen mit dem Mister Düserwald höchstpersönlich. 'Was er mir wohl so wichtiges zu sagen hat? Jedenfalls scheint er recht nett zu sein.' versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Legolas schien meine Nervosität zu spüren, denn er drückte meine Hand, die er zuvor ergriffen hatte, um mich aus dem Zimmer zu führen. Fragend sah ich ihn an.  
  
"Habt keine Angst. Niemand wird euch den Kopf abreißen. Außerdem wird das eure Freundin Lady Caroline sicherlich nicht zulassen. Sie schien sich sehr um euch gesorgt zu haben."  
  
"Caro?! Sie ist hier?!" ich konnte es nicht glauben. 'Wie kann sie hier sein?'  
  
"Ja, sie sagte, sie habe sich furchtbare Sorgen gemacht. Sie tauchte wie aus dem Nichts im Speisesaal auf und landete auf dem Schoß meines Vaters." Selbst Legolas konnte sich bei dem Gedanken ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wie hätte ich mich also zusammenreißen können. So prustete ich lauthals los.  
  
"Das kann auch nur ihr passieren!" lachte ich unter Tränen.  
  
Kaum hatte ich mich von diesem Lachkrampf erholt, bogen wir um eine Ecke und sahen auf der rechten Seite die große Flügeltür der Bibliothek. Doch der gegenüber liegende Gang erfasste meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, denn dort bog auch Caro, aus der entgegen gesetzten Richtung kommend, um die Ecke.  
  
Als wir uns sahen stürmten wir sofort, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aufeinander zu und umarmten uns innig. "Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht, Mira!" schluchzte Caro vorwurfsvoll. "Tu so etwas nie wieder."  
  
"Nein, bestimmt nicht." versprach ich leichtfertig. "Wie kann das nur sein? Was machen wir hier? Das ist doch irre!" sprudelte ich weiter.  
  
"Ja das ist es, aber irgend so'n Typ soll uns da mehr zu sagen können."  
  
Wenn mir schon bei der Geschichte von der Landung vor Lachen die Tränen kamen, hätte ich in diesem Moment am Liebsten geschrieen vor Lachen. Ich verkniff es mir aber angesichts unserer beider Begleiter, wobei mir nicht klar war, was sie sich da für nen komischen Kerl angelacht hatte.  
  
"Der 'Typ' ist hier der König und zufällig auch der, auf dessen Schoß du es dir schon bequem gemacht hattest." Nein, einen schadenfrohen Unterton wegen dieses Fettnäpfchens.. entschuldige, -eimers, konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Legolas und der andere Kerl sahen auch nur zu komisch aus, da sie sich nicht zwischen empörtem und belustigtem Gesichtsausdruck entscheiden konnten. 'Wer ist der Kerl? Und warum sieht er Legolas so ähnlich.'  
  
"Wenn das also geklärt ist, möchte ich mich auch einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Gwindor, ich bin Legolas' Bruder und auch Sohn dieses "Typen"." Hierbei lief Caro dunkelrot an, was ich durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. "Lady Mira, ihr seid noch bezaubernder, als Legolas euch beschrieben hatte, es ist mir eine Ehre euch kennen zu lernen." Nun war es an mir, rot zu werden, wobei es mich wirklich interessiert hätte, was genau Legolas über mich gesagt hatte.  
  
"Als wenn du nicht jeder Elbe hinterherlaufen würdest, die nicht bei 3 auf dem Baum sitzt, mein Bruder. Obwohl, denen wahrscheinlich auch noch.." Das saß!!!. Und es machte die Situation für Caro und mich ungemein angenehmer, da nun Gwindor hätte rot anlaufen müssen. Doch Elben haben ihr Blut zu sehr unter Kontrolle.  
  
"Lasst uns nun endlich mit Vater sprechen, ich möchte wissen, was es mit unseren beiden Damen auf sich hat." 'Zu Befehl Chef!' dachte ich und folgte Legolas zusammen mit Caro und Gwindor.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Scheiße, war das langatmig. Und langweilig.. Ich hoffe im nächsten Chap wird's spannend, oder wenigstens ein klein bisschen lustig.. Lasst mich doch bitte eure Meinung wissen^^ 


	5. Kapitel 5

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: puh, 2 Kapitel an einem Tag. *stolz ist* aber ohne die lieben Reviews hätte ich das nicht geschafft! *strahl*  
  
Und ohne die Tiko auch nicht^^  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
In der Bibliothek erwartete uns schon Thranduil mit einigen seiner Berater. Sie saßen um einen Tisch und wälzten riesige, eingestaubte, alte Bücher. 'Na Klasse, das fängt ja gut an!'  
  
"Da seid ihr ja, wir haben euch erwartet." sprach's und deutete auf die vier freien Sessel. "Ich habe euch beiden viel zu erklären, obwohl ich auch nicht alles über diese Angelegenheit weiß." damit meinte er wohl Caro und mich.  
  
Wir setzten uns also und spitzten die Ohren. Natürlich nicht im wörtlichen Sinne.  
  
"Lady Mira, Lady Caroline.." "Caro!" platze meine Freundin dazwischen "Ich mag es nicht Caroline genannt zu werden. .. verzeiht."  
  
Der König lächelte gütig und fuhr fort. "Lady Mira, Lady Caro, ihr werdet schon bemerkt haben, dass ihr nicht grundlos hier in Mittelerde seid." Die Sache musste ja einen Haken haben. "Ich werde versuchen euch nach bestem Wissen alles möglichst verständlich zu erklären:  
  
Ihr seid 2 der "Fünf Sterne", fünf Mädchen und Jungen, die aus einer anderen Welt kommen, um Mittelerde vor einer nie da gewesenen Gefahr zu retten." BITTE?! Zwei kleine Schülerinnen der Oberstufen eines Dorfgymnasiums sollen GANZ MITTELERDE retten?!? 'Hat der sie noch alle?'  
  
"Die "Fünf Sterne" sind auch ein Sternbild an unserem nördlichen Himmel, dessen Einzelsterne nach den Elementen benannt sind, Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft. Der fünfte trägt den Sindarin-Namen für Geist. Die Legende sagt, dass die Retter erscheinen, wenn die Sterne so hell leuchten wie nie zuvor. Zwei von ihnen tun dies bereits, Naur und Nen, Feuer und Wasser. Also müsst ihr mit diesen Sternen verbunden sein. Wie? Das ist auch mir nicht bekannt.  
  
Dennoch ist es mir ein Rätsel, warum die Retter Namen tragen, deren Bedeutung sich meines Wissens entzieht. Ihr müsstet nach diesen Schriften "Ignis" und "Aqua" heißen. Welch seltsame Sprache das sein mag.." Dem armen König stand die Verwirrung aufs ausdruckslose Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Es ist Latein." antwortete ich auf die Frage, auf die er nie eine Antwort erwartet hätte, und kassierte von allen Seiten bewundernde Blicke (die von Caro waren natürlich weniger bewundernd). "Es ist eine alte, längst nicht mehr gesprochene Sprache aus unserer Welt. Ignis und aqua bedeuten nichts anderes als Feuer und Wasser." und zu Caro gewandt setzte ich hinzu: "Siehst du, es ist doch gut, Latein zu lernen. Auch wenn der Unterricht beschissen ist!"  
  
"So gibt es also noch eine Verbindung zu eurer Welt. Es sieht so aus, als müssten wir nun nur noch herausfinden, wer von euch Ignis und wer Aqua ist."  
  
"Und was sollen wir jetzt genau tun?" mischte sich auch Caro ein.  
  
"Das, Lady Caro, entzieht sich auch meines Wissens. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die hohe Frau Galadriel Antwort darauf wissen wird." 'Klasse, die alte Waldhexe mit dem Spiegel!' kam es mir unweigerlich in den Sinn. "Wir werden euch so schnell wie möglich nach Lóthlorien bringen.  
  
Aber nun ist nicht die Zeit dafür, der Mond steht schon hoch am Himmel. Ruht euch noch etwas aus und schlaft ein wenig. Ihr werdet die Ruhe brauchen, vielleicht müsst ihr schon bei Morgengrauen aufbrechen."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ist das denn zu fassen? Wir sind in Mittelerde!! Und dann auch noch im Düsterwald.. Legolas ist in Echt noch schnuckeliger als im Film!" Kaum war die Tür zu unserem gemeinsamen Gemach, um das wir gebeten hatten, geschlossen, plapperte Caro (wie immer) los.  
  
"Ja, das ist echt krass. Und das Beste ist, unser lieber Legi ist auch noch gut erzogen." Ja, so nannten wir Legolas schon seitdem wir den ersten Teil von "Herr der Ringe" gesehen hatten. Legi war einfach kürzer.  
  
"Woher willst du das denn wissen? Du hast ihn doch auch nur eben neben seinem Vater sitzen sehen und da benimmt sich doch jeder so gut er kann. Gott allein weiß, das i c h es versucht habe!" wandte Caro ein.  
  
"Ganz einfach: ich habe ihn schon vorher kennengelernt. Er war es, der mich im Wald fand und in den Palast gebracht hat."  
  
"Is' nich' war?!"  
  
PIEP PIEP PIEP.. ..  
  
"Mein Handy! Ich hab ja mein Handy mit! Ich hab hier Netz???" verwundert sah sich Caro die soeben eingetroffene SMS an. "Von meiner Mutter. Sie fragt, wo ich bin. Ich kann ihr schlecht antworten, dass ich in Mittelerde bin, oder?"  
  
Nein, das war unmöglich. "Antworte einfach nicht. Besser, als sich irgendeine Lüge auszudenken."  
  
"Du hast recht. Lass uns lieber schlafen gehen."  
  
"Lass uns lieber vorher noch ein Bad nehmen. Wer weiß, wann wir wieder dazu kommen." schlug ich vor. Gesagt, getan! Wir riefen ein Dienstmädchen, das uns die beiden Wannen im Bad mit heißem Wasser füllte und uns über die verschiedenen Fläschchen mit shampoo-ähnlichem Inhalt und Duftwässerchen aufklärte.  
  
Im heißen Wasser entspannten wir erstmal so richtig.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Was machst du denn für ein niedergeschlagenes Gesicht, Bruder? Wir haben doch heute wirklich zwei wunderschöne Damen getroffen, was will das Elbenherz mehr?" Gwindor war wie immer bester Laune.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu seinem älteren Bruder. "Keine Sorgen." antwortete dieser knapp.  
  
"Was für Sorgen beschweren dein Herz? Der Ringkrieg ist vorbei!" Legolas' Bruder war einfach nicht klein zu kriegen.  
  
"Der Ringkrieg schon, aber es steht uns ein neuer Kampf bevor. Weswegen sollten sonst zwei der "Fünf Sterne" auftauchen? Gwindor, dieser Feind, oder was auch immer es ist, wird schrecklicher sein, als es Sauron jemals war! Das Schicksal Ardas liegt auf den Schultern dieser beiden Mädchen und noch drei weiteren Menschen und zumindest diese Beiden haben von Kampftechniken keine Ahnung!" Bei Legolas waren wohl Antidepressiva nötig.  
  
So sah es auch sein Bruder. "Jetzt beruhige dich doch. Sie werden nicht umsonst die Retter genannt. Sie werden irgendeine Fähigkeit besitzen, die uns sehr von Nutzen sein kann. Auch wenn sie selbst diese Fähigkeiten noch nicht kennen mögen.  
  
Nun zerbrich dir nicht den Kopf darüber, es wird schon alles gut gehen! Wir begleiten sie schließlich nach Lorien. Und das eines klar ist: die Brünette gehört mir! .. .."  
  
"Ach was?! Vorhin hast du noch Mira angemacht und mich vor ihr bloßgestellt! Wag' das übrigens nie wieder! Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich dir NICHTS erzählt habe! Nur weil du deine Hormone wieder nicht unter Kontrolle halten konntest, muss ich das jetzt ausbaden!!" Da war der zukünftige Oberdüsterwäldler mal wieder tierisch sauer, auf den Kleinen.  
  
"Ist ja gut, ich werde es nicht wieder tun." Meinte der angemozte kleinlaut. "Weißt du was? Jetzt gehen wir ein, zwei Glas Met trinken und spülen deine grauen Gedanken fort." Ja, Gwindor war der Optimismus in Person.  
  
"Wie du meinst. Aber trinken werde ich heute Abend nicht so viel und du solltest das auch nicht. Wir müssen morgen ausgeruht sein, um die Mädchen auf dem Weg nach Lorien beschützen zu können, denn NOCH sind sie wehrlos."  
  
Der ältere Elb hatte ein Machtwort gesprochen und so blieb dem jüngeren nichts anderes übrig, als ihm murrend in eines der düsterwaldschen Lokale zu folgen und sich auf einen weniger feucht-fröhlichen Abend einzustimmen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"MIRA!?!"  
  
"Was? Schrei nicht so, ich sitze direkt neben dir!" gab ich erschrocken zurück, denn ich war gerade in dem heißen Wasser eingenickt.  
  
"Mein Wasser!" quietschte Caro weiter. "Es bewegt sich! Da, guck mal!"  
  
So setzte ich mich auf, um besser sehen zu können. Und was ich sah, waren kleine Wasserkügelchen, die auf der Oberfläche des Badewassers umhertanzten. "Oh - mein - Gott!"  
  
Auf die Geschwindigkeit, in der wir aus dem Bad verschwunden waren und die Tür verriegelt hatten, hätte nicht einmal Michael Schuhmachen seinen Ferrari bringen können.  
  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass wir noch immer splitterfasernackt waren, verschwanden wir unter unseren Bettdecken. Caro übermannte sogleich ein tiefer Schlaf, was in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie noch eine Sekunde vorher wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn umher gerannt ist, schon recht seltsam war.  
  
Völlig verwirrt zog ich mir m e i n e Sachen an (das Kleid anzuziehen war ich in dieser Situation nicht im Stande) und machte mich auf die Suche nach jemandem, der vielleicht eine Antwort darauf wissen könnte.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Jetzt steht ihr auf dem Schlauch, was? Kann man sich aber denken, was kommt, oder? Wenn ihr wüsstet, dass ich selbst noch nicht so richtig weiß wie's weitergehen soll *hüstel* 


	6. Kapitel 6

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Achtung! Betrunkene Elben!  
  
Mehr hab ich nicht zu sagen^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 6:  
  
Ich irrte durch die dunklen Gänge, doch im ganzen Palast war es schon ruhig. 'Ich dachte immer, Elben brauchen kaum Schlaf!'  
  
Ich bog nochmals um eine der vielen Ecken, die zu meinem Bedauern alle gleich aussahen. Wie sicher ich mir doch war, dass ich mein Zimmer trotz meines guten Orientierungssinns nicht wieder finden würde.  
  
Auf einmal hörte ich Geräusche. Sie schienen von einer Feier herzurühren. Da waren sicherlich einige Elben, die mir sagen konnten, wo ich jemanden finden würde, der mir helfen konnte. Ich ging also den Geräuschen nach, die sich ziemlich bald als Lärm entpuppten, und öffnete eine Tür.  
  
Ein Schwall von Alkohol- und *schnüff* Räucherstäbchendämpfen schlug mir entgegen. Ich musste husten.  
  
"Lähäidy Miira! Wischen, dascha hischeid! [Lady Mira! Wie schön, dass ihr hier seid!]" begrüßte mich sogleich Gwindor und umarmte mich überschwänglich. Er hatte eine schreckliche Fahne.  
  
"Lasch Laddy Mirrra rinruhää! [Lass Lady Mira in Ruhe!]" lallte ein ziemlich amüsant aussehender Legolas. Halboffene Zöpfe, verklärter Blick, verpeiltes Grinsen. 'Wenn das Caro sehen könnte.' dachte ich, 'Ach ja, Caro! Wegen ihr bin ich ja hier.'  
  
So befreite ich mich aus Legolas Begrüßungsumarmung, die nun schon einige Minuten andauerte und bei der ich mir nicht mehr sicher war, ob es sich nicht in ein An-mir-Festhalten verwandelt hatte. "Hört zu! Es ist eben etwas ganz seltsames passiert! Caro und ich haben ein Bad genommen.. .."  
  
"Unda habda unsch nüsch zweineladn?! [Und da habt ihr uns nicht zu eingeladen?!]" wollte Legolas empört wissen und zog einen Schmollmund. Bei Iluvatar, war der breit! Diese Erkenntnis ließ mich dann auch diesen äußerst unelbischen Satz geflissentlich überhören.  
  
".. .. und dann hat sich auf einmal Caros Wasser bewegt."  
  
"Nein!" Gwindor sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an "dasch gübdsch aganich! [das gibt's ja gar nicht!]"  
  
Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mich die Elben nicht ernst nahmen.  
  
"Es sind kleine, runde Wasserkügelchen auf der Wasseroberflächer herumgetanzt! Nennst du das normal?!" Jaa, ich hatte meine Geduld verloren.  
  
Nun schwiegen sie und starrten mich an. 'Danke! Vielleicht haben sie sich ihr Hirn ja doch noch nicht ganz weggesoffen.'  
  
"Jahaaa, dnümmscht unsch aufffnarm! Füne Schkunde habschir dasch würkischelaubt. [Ja, du nimmst und auf den Arm! Für eine Sekunde hab' ich dir das wirklich geglaubt.]" Nein, zumindest Legolas hatte sich seiner Gehirnzellen entledigt. Ich sah Gwindor erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"D'bischein eschuges Mäschen! Schwei Elbn einssulegn ischicheicht! [Du bist ein echt kluges Mädchen! Zwei Elben reinzulegen ist nicht leicht!]" 'Doch, wenn ihr betrunken seid schon.'  
  
"Okay ihr beiden Schluckspechte, könnte ich vielleicht euren Vater sprechen?" Ich hoffte inständig, dass dieser nicht als Alkoholleiche irgendwo rumlag.  
  
"Aba dä ischoch vielu aldürdich?! [Aber der ist doch viel zu alt für dich?!]" empörte sich Legolas.  
  
Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Und du nicht, oder was?"  
  
1:0 für mich! Da war er still. Zu meiner Überraschung gaben sie sogar nach und brachten mich zu ihrem Vater. Diesem erzählte ich dann von dem Vorfall, aber er war seltsamer Weise eher erfreut, als entsetzt.  
  
"Mein Kind, kein Grund zur Beunruhigung. Ich glaube Caro hatte nur ersten Kontakt zu ihrer Macht als Stern. Also muss sie Aqua sein. Dann bist du Ignis. Und dass sie erschöpft nach dem Zauber ist, ist kein Wunder. Es ist nicht einfach mit Magie umzugehen. Genau aus diesem Grund bringe ich euch zu Frau Galadriel. Sie kennt sich damit aus und wird euch helfen können.  
  
Und nun schlaf ein wenig."  
  
"Natürlich, vielen Dank euer Majestät."  
  
Als Legolas mich darauf zu meinem Gemach führte sah er mich die ganze Zeit seltsam an.  
  
"Was ist?" wollte ich schließlich wissen.  
  
"Eschis nua.. .. essut mileid, daschich dinich jelaubdabe. [Es ist nur.. .. es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe.]"  
  
"Das ist doch nicht schlimm." antwortete ich großzügig. "Sieh, da sind wir! Das ist doch die Tür zu meinem Zimmer?!"  
  
Sie war es. Da sich unsere Wege nun hier trennten, drehte ich mich nochmals zu Legolas um, um ihm eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen. Doch ich kam nicht dazu. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.  
  
Dann zog er mich ganz nah an sich heran und flüsterte in mein Ohr. "Guddenach, mane schüsche. [Gute Nacht, meine Süße.]" Mir blieb vor Schreck der Atem weg. Aber als ich ihn wiederfand entging mir der starke Alkoholgeruch aus Legolas Mund nicht, was mich zumindest teilweise beruhigte.  
  
Ich verabschiedete mich noch knapp von ihm und ging ins Zimmer. Dort lehnte ich mich erstmal mit dem Rücken an die Tür, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. So bemerkte ich auch nicht, dass Caro wieder wach war.  
  
"Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du?" rief sie vom Bett aus zu mir rüber.  
  
Ich begann zu erzählen, doch den Teil mit der "Guten Nacht" ließ ich aus. Auch wenn Legolas hackevoll war, wäre sie wohlmöglich eifersüchtig gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass sie das Wasser mit Hilfe ihrer Macht als Aqua bewegt hatte, beruhigte sie allerdings sehr.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Fertig^^ Boah hat das einen Spaß gemacht, das zu schreiben^^ Tja, betrunkene Elben halt.. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Ich glaub ich hab gar nich viel zu sagen.. .. außer danke an die lieben Reviewer.. .. nu denn^^ viel Spaß!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 7:  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte man uns schon sehr früh. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen. Zwei Dienstmädchen halfen uns in unsere Kleider. Sie waren jedoch einfach geschnitten und aus einem festeren Stoff als meines vom letzten Tag. Außerdem trugen wir Hosen darunter.  
  
In diese einfachen Kleider gehüllt gingen wir zum Frühstück, das wahrscheinlich sehr kurz ausfallen würde. Sonst hätte man uns nicht schon in Reisekleidung gesteckt.  
  
An der Stirn der großen Tafel saß der König. Neben ihm links und rechts an den Seiten Legolas und Gwindor. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnten Caro und besonders ich uns ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Verschlimmernd dazu kam, dass wir die Plätze neben Legolas und Gwindor zugewiesen bekamen, was unter "normalen" Umständen eigentlich eine sehr große Ehre gewesen wäre, doch irgendwie konnten wir das in diesem Moment nicht ganz würdigen.  
  
So saß ich neben Legolas und Caro neben Gwindor, wobei wir beiden eifrig bemüht waren bei dem verkaterten Gesichtsausdruck der Prinzen nicht laut loszulachen.  
  
Die Frage Thranduils, ob Caro denn schon über die gestrigen Geschehnisse aufgeklärt und ein wenig beruhigt sei, machte es nicht leichter für mich.  
  
Das war schon ein Bild für die Götter! Zwei verkaterte Elben, die am Liebsten jedem den Kopf abgeschlagen hätten, der auch nur laut atmete und zwei Schülerinnen, die ihr Gesicht in die ulkigsten Grimassen verzogen, nur um nicht laut loszuprusten.  
  
"Legolas, Gwindor, ich habe mir gestern Nacht viele Gedanken gemacht.. .." 'Da war er wohl der einzige!' schoss es mir durch den Kopf und nach Caros Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen dachte sie in etwa dasselbe. Wir waren beide einem Lachanfall nicht mehr wirklich fern.  
  
".. .. nur ihr beide werdet Lady Caro und Lady Mira begleiten. Eine größere Gruppe würde zwar mehr Sicherheit bieten, aber sie würde auch mehr auffallen und wäre langsamer. Ich möchte, dass ihr auf die beiden aufpasst, wie auf eure Augäpfel. Mehr noch! Lasst sie niemals aus den Augen!"  
  
"Na dann können wir die Einladung zum Baden ja nachholen!" entfuhr es mir, ohne dass ich darüber nachgedacht hatte, was ich da sagte.  
  
Und da war es geschehen. Caro viel vor Lachen vom Stuhl und landete unsanft unter dem Tisch. Ich dachte kurz darüber nach ihr zu folgen, um der peinlichen Situation zu entgehen, in die mich mein loses Mundwerk gebracht hatte, doch ich blieb oben. Glücklicherweise.  
  
Denn so kam ich in den einzigartigen Genuss zwei Elbenprinzen mit puterroten Ohrenspitzen zu sehen. Sie starrten beide fasziniert auf ihr Essen und waren hochkonzentriert dabei es in mundgerechte Happen zu zerteilen. Ein Blick zu ihrem Vater sagte mir zudem, dass er mir diesen Kommentar nicht übel nahm. Er wartete allerdings bis Caro wieder auf ihrem Platz saß, bevor er fort fuhr.  
  
"Von mir aus auch das." grinste er. Und ein letztes Glucksen konnten wir uns nicht verkneifen. "Ich möchte, dass ihr sie sicher nach Lóthlorien bringt und auch dort an ihrer Seite bleibt. Wenn es gilt eine Eskorte oder ähnliches für sie und ihre Mission aufzustellen, werdet ihr euch nicht scheuen euch zu melden, verstanden? Ich möchte, dass der Düsterwald würdig vertreten wird." Hugh, Häuptling Waldkönig hat gesprochen. "Wie ich sehe, hat man euch beiden schon Reiterkleidung gegeben. Holt jetzt eure Sachen und dann seid ihr zur Abreise bereit. Es wird ein langer Ritt." Bei mir schillerten schon die Alarmglocken und ich sah zu meiner besten Freundin rüber.  
  
"Ritt?!" quietschte eine entsetzte Caro, "Wir werden doch wohl nicht etwa auf Pferden nach Lorien reiten?!"  
  
"Ganz ruhig Caro. Das sind ganz liebe Elbenpferde, die hatten bestimmt in der Vergangenheit ausreichend Bewegung und werden ihren Tatendrang nicht damit stillen müssen dich zu beißen, treten oder abzuwerfen." Ich redete in beschwörerischem Ton auf sie ein. Obwohl das einzige was noch half, sie auch nur in die Nähe eines Pferdes zu bekommen, ein Knebel, angedrohte Prügelstrafen oder sonst irgendetwas ähnlich Grausames war.  
  
Ehe Caro noch zu einem weiteren hysterischen Protest ansetzten konnte, brachen nun die ach so verkaterten Elbenprinzen in ein Höllengelächter aus. Klar, sie konnten schließlich überhaupt nicht verstehen warum jemand Angst vor Pferden haben sollte. Ich konnte das nebenbei gesagt auch nicht, aber ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt.  
  
"Keine Angst, Lady Caro, *Lachanfall* ich werde euch vor diesen Ungeheuern beschützen! So wahr ich hier sitze." Daraufhin folgten weitere Lachtriaden der beiden Brüder.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Als wir dann endlich mit unseren Habseligkeiten, die bei mir aus meiner Schultasche und bei Caro aus ihrer Disco-Ausgeh-Tasche mit Handy, Lipgloss und was man halt sonst noch so alles braucht, im Schlosshof ankamen waren schon zwei der schönsten Pferde gesattelt, die ich je gesehen hatte. Ich war im Himmel.  
  
'Moment, ZWEI?!' "Wo ist denn mein Pferd?" wollte ich aufgebracht wissen.  
  
"Nun, " begann Legolas und sah mich entschuldigend an, "da eure Freundin nicht gerade erfreut über einen Ritt war und offensichtlich nicht reiten kann, sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass ihr das auch nicht könnt."  
  
Mir standen die Tränen in den Augen. So schöne Pferde und ich durfte keins von ihnen reiten??  
  
"Wir haben beschlossen, " fuhr sein Bruder fort, "dass ihr, Lady Caro, mit mir reitet und ihr, Lady Mira, mit Legolas. Ist euch das recht?"  
  
"Muss ich denn wirklich auf so ein Pferd?" Die Frage konnte als rhetorisch angesehen werden, da Gwindor sie schon mit Leichtigkeit auf seinen Schimmel hob.  
  
Als Legolas das gleiche mit mir vorhatte, schlug ich empört seine Hand weg. "Nix da! Das kann ich allein!" Und schon machte ich mich daran, das Pferd zu erklimmen. Zugegeben, es war verdammt groß und hatte keinen Sattel. Ich scheiterte. Lächelnd hob Legolas dann eine arg am Ego angekratzte Mira aufs Pferd.  
  
Wir winkten dem König alle noch einmal zu und verließen die Schlossanlagen. Erst dort schwangen sich die Elben graziös hinter uns auf die Pferde und ich, als pensionierte Voltigiererin wurde blass vor Neid.  
  
Die Blässe wich jedoch bald einem leichten Rotschimmer, als Legolas seinen Arm um mich legte, um mich festzuhalten. Das gleiche tat Gwindor auch bei Caro, sie wäre sonst sicher schon im Schritt runtergefallen.  
  
Trotz der für sie schrecklichen Situation auf dem Pferderücken wurde auch sie leicht rot, was ich aus den Augenwinkeln wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahm. ~Siehst du? Jetzt kannst du dir Legolas schnappen, sie hat schließlich seinen Bruder und der ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern.~ Da sprach es wieder, mein inneres Stimmchen. Doch mein Verstand sagte mir, dass das noch lange kein Grund war und dass es sowieso absurd war, sich mit einem fast 3000 Jahre alten, unsterblichen Wesen auf etwas einzulassen.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Förtig XD Hach, betrunkene Elben sind was Lustiges. Und verkaterte erst recht! Büdde schreibt mir doch eine kleine Review^^ *bettel* 


	8. Kapitel 8

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Kapitel 8 ist das schon *froi* achtung! Es wird gruslig.. .. und eklig (nech tiko^^')  
  
Hach, viel Spaß beim lesen ^^'b wenn das hier überhaupt noch einer ließt T.T  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 8:  
  
Es war noch nicht Mittag, da erreichten wir einen breiten Weg, auf dem Legolas und Gwindor den Pferden dann die (nicht vorhandenen) Sporen gaben. 'Ich fliege!' war das einzige, was ich denken konnte.  
  
Zumindest bevor mich Legolas näher an sich heranzog, um mich besser halten zu können. Denn nun schwirrten meine Gedanken eher von 'Mein Gott, ich kann doch alleine auf einem Pferd sitzen!', über 'Hat der Kerl starke Arme.. .. ', bis 'Ob es ihm wohl was ausmacht, wenn ich mich weiter an ihn anlehne?' und dergleichen mehr.  
  
Hingegen schien Caro sich weniger mit solchen Nichtigkeiten den Kopf zu zerbrechen, klammerte sie sich doch krampfhaft an Gwindors Unterarm und betete stumm vor sich hin. 'Welchen Gott bittet sie wohl gerade um Hilfe? Vater Microsoft?!' Dazu muss erwähnt werden, dass wir beide Atheistinnen aus Überzeugung (dass unsere Reli-Lehrerin scheiße ist) sind.  
  
So flog der Tag dahin.  
  
Und schon begann es zu dämmern und Legolas verkündete, dass sie langsam nach einem Rastplatz Ausschau halten mussten. 'Wird aber auch Zeit!' dachte ich. Und das wollte schon was heißen, wenn ich vom Pferd runter wollte. Ich konnte nur erahnen, wie Caro sich fühlte, wenn selbst mir der Hintern wehtat.  
  
Eine Lichtung mit einer kleinen Felsgruppe bot sich als idealer Rastplatz. Wir schlugen dort also unser Lager auf und ließen die erschöpften Pferde in Ruhe grasen, während wir Feuerholz für ein kleines Lagerfeuer sammelten.  
  
Als alles soweit fertig war, saßen wir alle um den kleinen Holzhaufen herum und sahen Gwindor mehr oder minder interessiert dabei zu, wie er das Holz zum Brennen bringen wollte.  
  
Wie gesagt: wollte.  
  
Denn in diesem Moment musste ich furchtbar stark niesen und schaffte es gerade noch, meine Hände vor den Mund zu halten, die dann seltsamer Weise wohlig warm wurden. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, die ich wie immer beim Niesen geschlossen gehalten hatte, staunte ich nicht schlecht.  
  
Vor mir loderte das Lagerfeuer lichterloh und meine drei Gefährten sahen mich an, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen.  
  
"Was?" fragte ich, "Habt ihr noch nie einen Menschen niesen sehen?"  
  
"Doch.. .. aber nicht Feuerspucken. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne Spiritus." antwortete Caro zögerlich.  
  
"Ja, verarschen kann ich mich alleine!" maulte ich ärgerlich. Und da geschah es schon wieder. Ich musste plötzlich niesen, bekam aber weder meine Hand vor den Mund noch die Augen rechtzeitig zu. So sah ich mit an, wie aus meinem Mund eine Flamme schoss. Ich war geschockt.  
  
"Willkommen an Bord Ignis." schmunzelte Caro nun.  
  
Ich sah in die Runde. Alle lächelten mich aufmunternd an. "Hast Recht, " meinte ich, "hätte schlimmer kommen können. Stell dir vor, ich hätte Feuer geFURZT!" damit war die heitere Stimmung wieder hergestellt und meine Unsicherheit überspielt, hatte ich doch mächtig Bammel vor meiner neuen Macht. Vor allem, da sie nicht kontrollierbar zu sein schien.  
  
Wir nahmen in dieser illustren Runde also etwas Lembas zu uns und dann wurde uns von den Elben quasi befohlen zu schlafen. "Ihr braucht die Ruhe, wir halten abwechselnd Wache." meinte Gwindor. Und wir taten, was von uns verlangt wurde. Wir ruhten. Schliefen aber nicht, sondern unterhielten uns noch leise.  
  
Hätten wir das nicht getan, wäre uns wohl ein traumatisches Erlebnis erspart geblieben.  
  
Wie ich so meine CD's aufzählte, die ich glücklicherweise samt Discman in meiner Schultasche hatte, seilte sich direkt vor meiner Nase eine riesige Spinne ab. Sie war etwa so groß, wie eine normale Kaffeetasse.  
  
Während ich erst nur einen schwarzen Schatten vor meinen Augen sah, stieß Caro schon einen spitzen Schrei aus, dem meiner dann nach dem Sekundenbruchteil, die meine Augen brauchten, um das Ding vor meiner Nase zu fokussieren, folgte.  
  
Noch bevor die ach so schnellen Elbenreflexe ihre Herren zu uns bewegten, waren wir schon hinter selbigen verschwunden und zeigten mit zittrigen Fingern in Richtung unserer Schlafstatt. Ich brachte gerade noch "Riesenspinne..." heraus.  
  
Mit gezogenen Schwertern sprangen unsere Bodyguards hinter den kleinen Felsen zu unseren Betten.  
  
Caro und ich standen Hand in Hand und wahrscheinlich kreidebleich nebeneinander und erwarteten, dass sie die Spinne von meiner Decke fischten und irgendwie killten.  
  
Eine Weile geschah nichts. Dann kam schallendes Gelächter.  
  
Legolas und hinter ihm Gwindor kamen mit Tränen in den Augen wieder hinter dem Felsen hervor. Zu meiner Beunruhigung hatte Ersterer das haarige Vieh auf seiner Hand.  
  
"Ihr meintet doch wohl nicht etwa dieses Tierchen hier mit "Riesenspinne", Lady Mira?!" Sein Grinsen reichte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen, als er mit dem Vieh auf mich zukam. Ich hingegen wich einen Schritt zurück. Caro hatte sich schon ganz aus Legolas Reichweite entfernt und versuchte gerade Gwindor klarzumachen, dass sie gar nicht SO eine große Angst gehabt hatte. 'Dir werd ich's zeigen, Schlampe!' So was denkt man halt, wenn man Angst hat.. ..  
  
"Legolas?! Bleibt mir mit dem Viech vom Leib!" quietschte ich und wich noch etwas weiter zurück, bis ich auf etwas hartes stieß. Einen Felsen. Ich saß in der Falle.  
  
"Was habt ihr denn? Das Tier ist doch harmlos?!" Er ging weiter auf mich zu.  
  
Das Biest war nur noch circa einen Meter von mir entfernt. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib und Angstschweiß fing an sich auf meiner Stirn zu bilden. Eine Spinnenphobie ist schon was Beschissenes. Schließlich konnte mich schon das winzigste achtbeinige Wesen aus dem Zimmer scheuchen.  
  
Nun war Legolas auf Armweite und fasste mit der freien Hand auf meine linke Schulter. Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, wie stark ich doch zitterte. Er sah mir tief in die Augen und begann beruhigende Worte auf Sindarin zu sprechen, wobei er die Spinne immer weiter in meine Richtung buchsierte.  
  
"Bitte nicht.. .." sagte ich mit gebrochener Stimme und erste Tränen bildeten sich in meinen Augen.  
  
Nun erkannte auch der sture Elb, dass es nicht gut für meinen Blutdruck war, mich mit Monsterspinnen zu konfrontieren und setzte sie etwas entfernt von mir auf den Boden. Sie verschwand zum Glück nicht in meine Richtung, aber sie LEBTE noch.  
  
Legolas kam auf mich zu und legte mir die Hände auf die Schultern. So hob ich meinen Blick.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr solch eine Angst vor Spinnen habt. Aber sagt, warum? Diese Tiere sind doch harmlos, oder ist das in eurer Welt nicht so?"  
  
"Doch. Das heißt, in dem Teil, aus dem ich komme. Woanders gibt es sehr giftige Spinnen, aber die in meiner Heimat sind harmlos." ich atmete tief durch. Wie sollte ich ihm eine plausible Erklärung für meine Angst geben? Es gab doch keine. "Ich.. .. ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich Angst vor ihnen habe. Sie sind nur so.. .. eklig."  
  
Zu meiner Verwunderung lächelte er mich sanft an. "Verstehe. Aber ich muss euch sagen, es gibt hier noch viel größere Spinnen. Sie sind mannshoch und wir werden nicht umhin kommen, durch ihr Gebiet zu reisen."  
  
"Ich weiß.. .." sagte ich und hatte mich verplappert. So kassierte ich die verwunderten Blicke vierer Elbenaugen.  
  
Nun mischte sich Caro ein, die, zusammen mit Gwindor, das Gespräch schon einige Zeit verfolgt hatte. "Wir hatten es noch nicht erwähnt, aber in unserer Welt gibt es Bücher über Mittelerde. Zum Beispiel über den ganzen Ringkrieg.. .."  
  
"Und auch über die Entstehung Ea's." schloss ich und sah Caro mit meinem berühmten ich-bin-hier-die-die-das-Silmarillion-ließt-Blick an.  
  
-----**-----  
  
haha^^ schon gespannt auf die Reaktion? Ich auch! *lol* 


	9. Kapitel 9

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Erstmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle lieben Reviewer!  
  
@nachtschatten: nein, eine Blutphobie hat sie nicht, aber Spritzen sind ein großes Problem für sie^^  
  
@locke: jup, ganz schön gemein.....  
  
und auch allen anderen viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 9:  
  
„Wie, ihr habt in eurer Welt Bücher über Mittelerde? Dann müsstet ihr diese Welt ja kennen!?" Man sah es Gwindor deutlich an, dass das ein bisschen schwer für ihn zu schlucken war.  
  
Ich versuchte es ihm zu erklären. „Ja, es gibt Bücher über Mittelerde. Eines Namens „Silmarillion", in dem es um die Erschaffung Ea's und ich glaube auch um den Raub der Silmaril geht. Weiß ich nicht genau, hab ich noch nicht durch. Das zweite heißt „Der Hobbit". Darin geht es um Bilbo Beutlin, du müsstest ihn kennen, Legolas." Er nickte vorsichtig. „Die Fortsetzung davon, in der es um Frodo, den Ring und den Krieg geht, ist dann die Trilogie „Der Herr der Ringe"."  
  
„Wir befinden uns nur ein paar Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg. Ihr habt in eurer Welt unsere gesamte Geschichtsschreibung vorliegen?" bei diesen Worten trat ein Glänzen in Legolas Augen.  
  
„Ja! Wir wissen auch, dass Gimli auf Galadriel steht!" fuhr Caro begeistert fort, „Ist sie eigentlich so fies, wie sie rüberkommt?" Caro hatte nur den Film gesehen. Wenn sie das Buch gelesen hätte, wüsste sie die Antwort bereits.  
  
„Frau Galadriel ist die gütigste und weiseste Elbe, die ich kenne!? Aber sagt, warum wisst ihr über Gimli bescheid? Weder ich noch Gimli haben es irgendjemandem Gesagt!" Fühlte sich Legolas da etwa ertappt etwas ausgeplappert zu haben?  
  
Ich konnte ihn beruhigen. Das hoffte ich zumindest. „Es ist in unserer Welt auch nur eine fiktionale Geschichte. Sie ist ausgedacht. Ich mein, der Mann war ein Genie! Denkt ihr euch mal so eine komplexe Welt aus!"  
  
„Das kann nicht sein.. .." mehr brachte Gwindor nicht hervor. Legolas schwieg.  
  
„Vielleicht" versuchte auch ich mir die Sache mal verständlicher zu machen, „Vielleicht sind es auch einfach nur zwei Parallelwelten!? Zwei verschiedene Raum- und Zeitebenen, zwischen denen man sich irgendwie hin und her bewegen kann. Vielleicht konnte Tolkien ja auch irgendwie in diese Welt gelangen?!" Ich hatte Phantasie und davon eine Menge!  
  
Doch den anderen schien das einzuleuchten. Nur Caro nicht.  
  
„Nein, dann hätte er ja auch für eine Weile verschwinden müssen, wie du... wir. Vielleicht konnte er was träumen oder so... "  
  
„Ist ja auch egal!" Diese Bemerkung von Gwindor zu hören überraschte mich. „Das müssen wir jetzt nicht klären. Galadriel weiß bestimmt Rat. Und jetzt schlaft endlich ein wenig. Wir müssen morgen früh aufbrechen."  
  
So wandten Caro und ich uns unserer Schlafstatt zu, die zugegebenermaßen nicht viel Schlaf versprach. Zumindest für mich nicht, die ich es gewohnt bin in einem Wasserbett zu pennen.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurden wir beide zu Boden gerissen und hörten nur noch das Surren von Pfeilen.  
  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Ich wurde wieder auf meine Füße gezogen und neben Caro hinter Legolas und Gwindor platziert.  
  
Da kamen hinter den angrenzenden Bäumen die ersten Orks hervor. Jedenfalls glaubte ich, dass es welche waren. Sie hatten furchtbar entstellte Gesichter, dunkle Haut und gelbe Augen. Und es waren viele. Sehr viel. Vielleicht 30.  
  
‚30 gegen 2!' schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Die Panik war da.  
  
Ich sah Legolas und Gwindor kämpfen. Sie hatten schon jeweils zwei Monster niedergestreckt, kamen aber immer mehr in Bedrängnis. Ich kam mir so nutzlos vor. Schwach und nutzlos.  
  
Ein Biest verletzte Legolas am Arm, sodass er eines seiner beiden Elbenmesser nicht mehr benutzen konnte.  
  
‚Irgendetwas muss geschehen! Das kann doch nicht sein!' Ich wollte nicht einfach zusehen, wie die Orks unsere Beschützer einfach überrannten. ‚FUCK! Zu irgendetwas muss diese Kraft doch gut sein!!'  
  
Und wie aufs Stichwort baute sich eine Flammenwand zwischen den Elben und den Orks auf, die uns ganz umgab. Hey, vielleicht war es das Stichwort!  
  
Caro sah mich entsetzt an, aber das war mir in dem Moment egal. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das Feuer. Das Feuer, dass uns schützte, denn tatsächlich waren einige der Viecher so blöd und rannten hinein. Natürlich verbrannten sie.  
  
Dann zischte ein Pfeil direkt an meinem Hals entlang und hinterließ eine brennende Stelle. Vor Schreck konnte ich mich für einen Moment nicht konzentrieren und die Feuerwand brach zusammen. Ich selbst tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Doch immer noch flogen die Pfeile und selbst die Elben hatten Mühe ihnen auszuweichen. Dann wurde alles unscharf vor meinen Augen. Nein, das wurden nur die Orks. Legolas Gwindor und vor allem Caro konnte ich noch gut erkennen.  
  
Letztere hatte eisblau glühende Augen. ‚Mein Gott! Wenn ihre Augen glühen, dann haben meine sicher auch geglüht!' Doch darüber konnte ich mir später mein Köpfchen zerbrechen.  
  
Zwischen uns und den Orks stand nun eine Eiswand, die prima die Pfeile abhielt.  
  
Doch nach ein paar Minuten verließen auch Caro die Kräfte und es galt ihren Fall abzubremsen, denn genau wie ich fiel sie zu Boden.  
  
Mittlerweile waren die Orks dabei, sich durch die Wand zu arbeiten. Bald hatten sie sie zerstört und der Kampf begann von vorn.  
  
Legolas und Gwindor kämpften tapfer, aber es schien aussichtslos. Vor allem als auf einmal ein Pfeil in Gwindors Schulter steckte. Langsam rechnete ich mit meinem Leben ab. Wo war nur die scheiß Spinne! Ich hätte mich anstelle dessen gern mit einigen Spinnen auseinandergesetzt.  
  
Da sah ich Legolas Messer am Boden liegen. Ich stand auf, das allein viel mir schon schwer, und schnappte es mir. Nun sah ich mich nach dem erstbesten Ork um und versuchte ihm den Kopf abzuschlagen. Feige von hinten... aber immerhin. Natürlich schaffte ich es nicht den dicken Hals zu durchtrennen aber es blutete wenigstens schön.  
  
Zu meinem Entsetzen drehte er sich um und packte mich mit seiner großen Pranke am Hals und drückte zu.  
  
Mir blieb die Luft weg und ich ließ das Messer fallen. Dann steckte ein Pfeil im Kopf meines Gegenüber und ich landete zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht erschöpft am Boden.  
  
„Lauf! Bring dich in Sicherheit!" hörte ich Legolas rufen. Er sah in meine Richtung.  
  
Und auf einmal kam ein Schwert aus seinem Bauch und er verdrehte seine Augen. Das Schwert verschwand wieder und ein Ork trat um ihn herum. Mir wurde schlecht.  
  
Bevor der Ork Legolas den Gnadenstoß geben konnte hatte dieser eine Axt im Kopf sitzen. ‚Eine Axt? Gimli?' Genau der war es und bei ihm war ein junger Mann mit einem Schwert. Seltsamerweise trug er Baggypants und ein Sweatshirt von einer Marke, die nach einem Kraftstoff benannt ist. (Wollen ja keine Schleichwerbung machen^^)  
  
Ich konnte mir leider keine weiteren Gedanken mehr darüber machen, da ich in diesem Moment einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Kopf bekam. Das letzte, was ich sah, war ein faustdicker Tannenzapfen, der von meinem Kopf auf meinen Schoß plumpste.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!! HAAHAA!!! *prust* Ich weiß schon wie's weiter geht!! ÄTSCH! Wenn ihr brav reviewt gibt's auch bald das nächste Chap^^ 


	10. Kapitel 10

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: so, nu hab ich meine Bronze-Tanzprüfung bestanden und kann das nächste Kapitel hochladen^^ Es wird leider weniger lustig, aber ganz dolle emotional! -- schweres Wort ^-^  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^'b  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 10:  
  
Mein Kopf schmerzte. Aber das Geschrei von Gwindor ließ mich ziemlich schnell aufspringen, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen, da mein Schädel brummte, als ob ich 1 Liter Wodka getrunken hätte. So einem Tannenzapfenangriff war mein geschwächter Körper einfach nicht gewachsen.  
  
Verschreckt blickte ich mich um und sah sogleich in Gwindors schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Der sonst so starke Elb krümmte sich nur einige Meter von mir entfernt vor Schmerzen.  
  
Da kam auch schon Caro herbeigestürmt, ihre Hände und Kleider waren blutgetränkt. „Oh Gott, Mira, endlich bist du wach, es ist schrecklich: die Orks sind nach einer Weile geflohen, doch Gwindor und besonders Legolas sind schwer verwundet. Gimli kam wirklich in letzter Minute. Du hast natürlich wieder alles verpennt. Aber du kannst ja nix dafür, wenn dich alles K.O. haut, was in der Gegend rumfliegt...."  
  
Diese Bemerkung geflissentlich überhörend blickte ich mich um und entdeckte Gimli, der sich am Ende der Lichtung um einen blutüberströmten Legolas kümmerte. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Nur wegen mir musste Legolas schreckliche Schmerzen leiden.  
  
Ich lief sofort zu ihm herüber und stürzte neben Gimli auf die Knie.  
  
„Gimli, was ist, wird er durchkommen?" inzwischen liefen die Tränen frei meine Wangen herunter.  
  
Er sah mich verwirrt an „Woher kennt ihr meinen Namen? Aber das ist auch egal, es steht nicht gut um ihn, Lady.. ..?"  
  
„Mira." antwortete ich „kann ich irgendetwas für ihn tun?"  
  
„Ja, ihr könntet ihn verbinden. Hier sind Verbandszeug und Heilkräuter. Ich werde Lady Caro mit Gwindor helfen müssen, der wehrt sich zu sehr, als dass sie allein mit ihm fertig werden würde." Schloss er und ließ mich mit dem blutenden Elben allein.  
  
Nun saß ich neben ihm und versuchte mich krampfhaft an meinen Erste-Hilfe- Kurs zu erinnern. ‚Wie sollte man noch mal schwer blutende Wunden versorgen?'  
  
~Na mit nem Druckverband natürlich du Dummerchen!~ Da meldete sich plötzlich meine so heiß geliebte innere Stimme wieder zu Wort.  
  
Da tat sich das nächste Problem auf. Wie zum Henker sollte ich dem dann doch recht gewichtigen Elben einen Verband um den Bauch wickeln, wenn er bewusstlos am Boden lag. ~Stabile Seitenlage, Holzkopf! Hast du denn gar nix behalten?!~ Ich erinnerte mich wage.  
  
Doch zuerst musste ich ihm wohl oder übel sein Hemd ausziehen, um die Wunde überhaupt mal sehen zu können. ‚Wohl eher wohl als übel...'  
  
So knöpfte ich es mit zitterndem Fingern auf. Es war wirklich überall Blut.  
  
Als das Hemd dann endlich kein Problem mehr darstellte, betrachtete ich seinen Bauch. Von dem Blut mal abgesehen fand ich dort ein astreines Sixpack vor. Unweigerlich wanderten meine Augen weiter nach oben (!! nicht unten!). Brust- und Armmuskulatur waren extrem gut ausgebildet. So zerfloss ich beinahe bei seinem Anblick.  
  
Aber nur beinahe, denn mein Unterbewusstsein, war davon wie immer unbeeindruckt. ~EY! Wenn du fertig gegafft hast, kannst du ruhig anfangen ihm des LEBEN zu RETTEN!!!~  
  
So tunkte ich eines der bereitgelegten Tücher in eine ebenfalls bereitgestellte Wasserschale, in der sich wohl auch einige Kräuter befanden und wusch die Wunden aus.  
  
Danach machte ich mich daran den Verband um ihn zu wickeln, was sich als extrem schwer herausstellte, da ich ihn ja auch um den Rücken legen musste. Nach einiger Kraftanstrengung hatte ich den Verband ein-zwei Mal um ihn gewickelt und suchte nun nach einem geeigneten Gegenstand, um einen Druckverband anzufertigen.  
  
Ich nahm für Eintritts- und Austrittswunde jeweils einen flachen Stein. Nun ging das Spiel von vorne los.  
  
Ich musste Legolas leblosen Körper immer wieder umwenden und dabei auch noch einen festen Verband anlegen. Mein Schluchzen machte die Sache nicht einfacher.  
  
Doch irgendwann war ich fertig und blickte in Richtung des Geschreis, das inzwischen ein nebensächliches Geräusch in meinen Ohren geworden war.  
  
Gimli und der komische Typ mit den Baggypants waren damit beschäftigt Gwindor, der sich nach Leibeskräften wehrte, festzuhalten, währen Caro ihm die Schulter verband. Ich fragte mich, wie sie überhaupt den Pfeil da raus bekommen hatten.  
  
Ich sah wieder auf Legolas. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und atmete schwer aber stetig. Manchmal stöhnte er leicht, er musste Schmerzen haben.  
  
Sein Hemd konnte ich ihm nicht wieder überziehen. Es war schließlich total ruiniert. So legte ich eine der mitgebrachten Decken über ihn.  
  
Dabei streifte ich mit meiner Hand seine Haare. Sie waren wirklich so seidig-weich wie es im Buche geschrieben stand.  
  
Gedankenverloren sah ich ihn an und spielte geistesabwesend mit seinen Haaren. Meine Tränen durchnässten die Decke.  
  
„Lady Mira, seid ihr fertig?" hörte ich die raue Stimme Gimlis hinter mir fragen.  
  
Ich nickte nur.  
  
„Er wird es schon schaffen. Der Herr Elb ist robuster als er aussieht." ‚Gimlis berühmter Humor!' dachte ich. „Aber euer Kopf sieht böse aus. Ihr habt eine Platzwunde. Kommt mit, ich werde sie versorgen."  
  
„Aber ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine lassen....." schluchzte ich „....es ist doch alles meine Schuld."  
  
„Nein, es ist nicht eure Schuld, dass er verletzt ist. Es hat ihn schließlich ein Ork verletzt..."  
  
„Aber wenn ich nicht so unvorsichtig gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht zu mir gesehen, sondern sich auf seine Gegner konzentriert!" unterbrach ich ihn.  
  
Wie ich da so vollkommen aufgelöst saß, brachte er es nicht übers Herz mich wegzuziehen. Er meinte nur, ich solle mich nicht allzu viel bewegen und vorsichtig sein. So blieb ich bei Legolas sitzen.  
  
Entfernt hörte ich die anderen sprechen.  
  
„Was ist mit Mira?" wollte Caro wissen.  
  
„Sie möchte bei Legolas bleiben. Sie macht sich furchtbare Vorwürfe." Antwortete Gimli bereitwillig und fuhr damit fort seinen seltsamen Begleiter vorzustellen. „Das ist übrigens Florian. Er sagt, er komme aus einer anderen Welt....."  
  
„Einer der „Fünf Sterne"!" hörte ich eine nun nicht mehr gequält klingende Elbenstimme sagen. „Genau wie die beiden Mädchen. Wir bringen sie zu Frau Galadriel...."  
  
„Das wissen wir bereits." Unterbrach ihn eine fremde Stimme, die anscheinend dem Baggypantstypen, ähh Florian, gehörte. „Wir sind im Palast angekommen, als ihr gerade weg ward und sind euch sofort gefolgt. Ich bin Animus. Das Element „Geist"." erklärte er fleißig.  
  
Doch dann wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Gespräch abgelenkt, denn neben mir rührte sich etwas. Legolas wand sich, anscheinend unter Schmerzen, und stöhnte dabei gequält.  
  
Ich machte mir immer größere Vorwürfe und ließ mich nicht mehr von der Umgebung ablenken. Ich sah ihn die ganze verbleibende Nacht an und weinte leise, bis schon fast die Sonne aufging.  
  
Da öffnete er seine Augen.  
  
-----**-----  
  
fertig^^ trauriges Kapitel.... gar nicht witzig.... aber das nächste! Oder spätestens das übernächste wieder, versprochen! 


	11. Kapitel 11

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Ich weiß, dass ich diesmal echt lange fürdas Update gebraucht habe und es tut mir auch furchtbar leid!!!! *duck*  
  
Und noch dazu ist das Kapitel stinklangweilig.... aber ich musste irgendwie die Handlung weiterbringen^^'  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 11:  
  
Er sah mich mit einem Blick an, der zu fragen schien:‚Was ist los? Wo bin ich?' aber über die genaue Bedeutung musste ich mir nicht lange Gedanken machen. „Was ist passiert? Warum liege ich hier?" fragte er.  
  
Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen in genau dieser Situation ruhig zu bleiben. Es nützte nichts. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und griffen dabei in den Saum meines Reisekleides. Ganz zu schweigen von meinen Tränen, die, eigentlich schon fast versiegt, von neuem anfingen wie Sturzbäche zu fließen.  
  
„Der Ork.... er hat.... mit dem Schwert.... es ist alles meine Schuld...." flüsterte ich unter oben genannten Tränen.  
  
„Shhh...." machte er und legte eine seiner Hände über meine. „Ist ja gut, es ist nicht eure Schuld...."  
  
„Doch ist es!" unterbrach ich ihn „wenn ich nicht so unvorsichtig gewesen wäre...."  
  
„hätte euch bestimmt ein anderer Ork angegriffen!" unterbrach nun er mich „es ist ja alles gut ausgegangen." Ich wollte gerade zu einem „Gar nichts ist gut ausgegangen!" ansetzen, da drückte er leicht meine Hand und sah mir fest in die Augen „ihr könnt nichts dafür."  
  
Inzwischen weinte ich, teils aus Resignation, teils durch seine Worte, nur noch leise vor mich hin. „Wo sind denn die anderen?" fragte er schließlich.  
  
Verdutzt sah ich erst ihn, dann unsere Umgebung an. „Eben waren sie doch noch...." dann merkte ich, dass schon die Sonne aufging: „Es wird ja schon hell?!"  
  
„Habt ihr das denn nicht gemerkt? Habt ihr euch solche Sorgen gemacht?" Ich nickte und sah zu Boden. Als ich nach einer Weile beklemmenden Schweigens wieder aufsah, lächelte er. „Kommt lasst uns sehen, wo sie sind!"  
  
Und schon versuchte er aufzustehen, was in einem Desaster endete. Er hatte gerade seinen Kopf angehoben und musste ihn schon wieder fallen lassen. Dabei stöhnte er laut auf.  
  
„Ihr seid schwer verletzt." sagte ich. „Ich wisst doch, das Schwert."  
  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich." gab er zu.  
  
Dann brach ein unangenehmes Schweigen aus. Ich hätte gern ein neues Gespräch angefangen, aber über was spricht man mit einem schwer verletzten Elben?  
  
„Mira!? HILFÄÄÄÄÄ!!! Das Vieh will mich fressen!!!!" schallte es dann aus dem Stück Wald zu meiner Rechten. „Da ist Caro! Sie hat wohl ein Pferd getroffen!" lachte ich und lief in die Richtung, aus der der Ruf kam.  
  
Caro stand mit dem Rücken an einem Baum und ein Pferd ihr direkt gegenüber. Es knabberte an ihrem Kleid auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Ich brauchte es nur an der Schulter etwas anzustupsen und es ging brav zur Seite. Belustigt sah ich Caro an.  
  
„Du bist ja wirklich gekommen?! Ich hatte schon mit meinem Leben abgerechnet!" sagte mein Gegenüber fassungslos.  
  
„Klar bin ich gekommen! Wieso denn nicht?!"  
  
„Na weil wir dich seit dem Orkangriff nicht mal mehr mit Essen locken konnten!"  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das hohle Gefühl in meinem Magen. Ja, ich hatte einen Riesenhunger. Ich wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, die allerdings mangels triftiger Gründe recht mager ausgefallen wäre, als wir Gimli rufen hörten.  
  
„Legolas alter Knabe! Du bist ja wach! Dann können wir ja weiterziehen!" trotzdem der Zwerg es wohl nie zugegeben hätte, freute er sich sichtlich Legolas zumindest bei Bewusstsein zu sehen.  
  
Nun war ich also um meine Erklärung gebracht. Caro sah mich wissend an und zog mich dann wieder auf die Lichtung. Um Legolas knieten nun ein Elb, ein Zwerg und ein Mensch aus unserer Welt, dem ich bisher ja nicht wirklich viel Beachtung geschenkt hatte.  
  
Wir waren auf halbem Weg zu ihnen, da stand Gwindor auf und kam auf uns zu.  
  
„Mira, könntet ihr Legolas Pferd reiten?" Ein Glitzern füllte meine Augen. „Auch wenn er mit draufsitzt... könnt ihr ihn wohlmöglich auch festhalten?" Das Glitzern wurde durch diesen Einwand nicht geschwächt. Wozu hatte ich denn sonst 6 Jahre voltigiert wenn ich jetzt nicht so einen lausigen Elben mit auf dem Pferd halten könnte?  
  
„Natürlich, das geht schon irgendwie!" Und es musste auch gehen. Denn Caro war reit-technisch auf Gwindor angewiesen und wie sich später herausstellte waren auch Gimli und Florian gegenseitig aufeinander angewiesen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Bald, also nachdem ich meinen Magen mit Lembas gefüllt hatte, saßen wir auf den Pferden. Legolas war wirklich tapfer gewesen. Gwindor musste ihn auf das Pferd heben und selbst dabei hatte er große Schmerzen. Er sagte aber keinen Ton.  
  
Nun saß er hinter mir, wie vorher auch, bloß dass ich nun die Zügel in der Hand hielt und er die Arme nicht um mich gelegt hatte, um mich zu halten, sonder um selbst nicht zu fallen. Sein Kopf ruhte an meiner linken Schulter.  
  
Wir hatten uns bald geeinigt, dass wir so schnell wie möglich nach Lorien mussten und das hieß: Galopp.  
  
Legolas stöhnte beim angaloppieren leise gegen meine Schulter und verkrampfte die Arme um meinen Bauch. Aber er beklagte sich auch dieses Mal nicht.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Einige Tage später waren wir endlich an den Grenzen Loriens angekommen. Zum Glück gab es keine weiteren Zwischenfälle mehr auf unserem Weg.  
  
So konnte ich mich einige Zeit mit Florian unterhalten. Wie sich herausstellte kam er aus Berlin. So warf sich mir die Frage auf, wie er es schaffte sich hier im Wald zurecht zu finden. Ich sagt aber nichts, da er sich als sehr nett herausstellte. Er konnte mit dem Schwert umgehen, weil er zuhause in einem Kendo-Verein trainierte, was ihn mir gleich sympathisch machte.  
  
Kaum hatten wir den Wald betreten wurden wir von Grenzwachen begrüßt. Weiß Gott, wo die so schnell herkamen....  
  
-----**-----  
  
Das soll reichen! Hier kann man gut ein Ende setzen... Wenn euch das zu schnell ging mit dem Wald, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich musste da mal raus^^  
  
Lasst mich auch ruhig wissen, wenn ihr eine Idee für den Fortgang der Handlung habt, ich bin da immer offen^^ 


	12. Kapitel 12

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Hallihallo^^ Wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch ^^'b  
  
@nachtschatten: ja, ich find Lorien auch voll schön^^  
  
@fynn: *mira auch beneid*  
  
@alle anderen lieben Reviewer: hab euch gaaaaanz doll lieb *knuddel*  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 12:  
  
„Was führt einen Zwerg in den Goldenen Wald?!"wollte eine bekannte Stimme wissen. Mir war aber noch nicht ganz klar, woher ich diese Stimme kannte.  
  
Die patzige Antwort des Angesprochenen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Ich bringe euch Verletze von Euresgleichen. Außerdem sind drei der Fünf Sterne in meiner Begleitung. Ist das Grund genug eure Ruhe zu stören Haldir ó Lorien?"Dieser kam nun endlich aus seinem Versteck zwischen den Bäumen hervor, gefolgt von einem halben Dutzend Wachen. Dafür, dass er laut dem zweiten Teil der „Herr der Ringe"Filme schon seit einer Weile tot war, sah er eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aus.  
  
„Seit wann lebt der denn noch?"flüsterte Caro mir zu. Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, habe ich doch auch nur den Film gesehen, in dem er starb. Innerlich betete ich, dass Haldir Caro nicht gehört hatte. So etwas hätte zu Erklärungsnöten führen können.  
  
Aber entweder überging er Caros Kommentar oder er hatte ihn tatsächlich nicht gehört. „Das ist wahrlich Grund genug, mein Freund. Täuschen mich meine Sinne, oder ist das dort Legolas, der so schwer verletzt ist?"  
  
„Ich dachte, die Sinne eines Elben täuschen sich nie?!"konnte sich Gimli nicht verkneifen „Aber ihr habt Recht, es ist Legolas und er ist schwer verletzt."  
  
„Dann lasst uns ihn so schnell wie möglich in die Stadt bringen, wo sich die Heiler um ihn kümmern können."Er gab seinen Leuten einige Befehle auf Sindarin und schon nahmen diese unsere Pferde am Zügel und führten uns durch den Wald.  
  
Auf dem Weg wandte sich Haldir an uns. „Ihr seid also drei der Fünf Sterne. Die Herrin Galadriel sagte schon, dass ihr kommen werdet. Mein Name ist Haldir ó Lorien, verratet ihr mir auch eure Namen?"  
  
„Ich heiße Florian Förster. Man nennt mich aber meistens Flo."  
  
„Mein Name ist Caroline Cramer, also Caro."  
  
„Und ich bin Miranda Miller. Ich werde aber Mira genannt." schloss ich.  
  
Den Rest des Weges sprachen wir wenig, denn uns dreien verschlug es angesichts der Schönheit des Waldes glatt die Sprache. Und das wollte besonders bei Caros Plappermaul wirklich etwas heißen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In der Stadt wurden Legolas und Gwindor sofort in die Häuser der Heiler gebracht. Uns erwartete schon Frau Galadriel.  
  
„Mira?"flüsterte Caro „was meinst du, wird sie wie im Film diese Telepathie-Nummer abziehen?"  
  
Ich wusste es nicht. Es konnte aber sein. „Vielleicht. Aber lass dich davon nicht verunsichern. Wenn man dem Buch glaube kann, ist sie eine ganz Nette. Nicht so, wie sie im Film rüberkommt."  
  
Weiter konnten wir uns nicht künstlich aufregen, denn wir betraten die Halle, in der uns Galadriel und Celeborn begrüßten.  
  
„Ich freue mich, euch in meinem Wald begrüßen zu dürfen. Es ist mir eine große Ehre euch bei eurer Aufgabe helfen zu können und ich hoffe, es wird euch hier an nichts mangeln."sprach sie feierlich.  
  
Doch wir bekamen das nur am Rande mit, denn wie erwartet sprach sie auch zu unserem Geist. *Habt keine Furcht. Ich werde euch helfen, mit eurer Kraft umzugehen. Ihr werdet alle wohlbehalten wieder zuhause ankommen.* Dies waren wirklich beruhigende Worte.  
  
„Ich werde euch bei Sonnenuntergang in der Bibliothek erwarten."schloss sie schließlich und wir wurden nach einigen unwichtigen Worten des unwichtigen Ehemannes der wichtigsten Frau Mittelerdes angewiesen ein Bad zu nehmen und dann zum Abendessen zu erscheinen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Zum Abendessen holten uns wieder Erwarten Legolas und Gwindor aus unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer ab. Sie waren beide in der Lage eigenständig zu laufen. ‚Können Elben zaubern?'  
  
Legolas schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können und lächelte „Ja, mir geht es wieder gut. Jedenfalls gut genug, um am Abendessen teilzunehmen."Das schien eine Tatsache zu sein, die ich und Legolas gemein hatten, schließlich konnte auch mich nichts vom Essen abhalten.  
  
Wie auch schon im Düsterwald gingen wir bei den beiden eingehakt zum Essen.  
  
An der Stirnseite der großen Tafel saßen Galadriel und Celeborn. Zu ihrer Rechten Haldir, Gimli und Flo. Zu ihrer Linken waren noch vier Plätze frei für Legolas, mich, Gwindor und Caro.  
  
„Ist das lecker..."schwärmte ich gleich los, als ich den ersten Bissen nahm.  
  
„Dir schmeckt doch alles! Wenn du Hunger hast, würdest du doch sogar Kakerlaken essen... also eigentlich immer..."dieser Kommentar Caros wurde mit einem bitterbösen Blick meinerseits quittiert. Ja, ich hatte immer Hunger und ich aß dann auch fast alles, aber nur FAST!  
  
„Na Herr Elb, könnt ihr denn schon wieder essen? So wie du aussahst, habe ich nicht einmal mehr geglaubt, dass du's bis hier hin machst."Dieser scheinbar bissige Kommentar Gimlis zeigte wiedereinmal,, dass er sich doch mehr Sorgen um seinen Freund machte, als er zugeben wollte.  
  
Das wusste auch Legolas. „Danke, mir geht es gut, Gimli."  
  
„Sagt, was ist euch eigentlich zugestoßen, dass du so verletzt wurdest Legolas?"‚Ja genau, das weiß hier ja noch keiner!'  
  
„Wir wurden von Orks angegriffen."begann der Angesprochene. „Sie..."  
  
„NO SLEEP  
  
NO SLEEP UNTIL I AM DONE WITH FINDING THE ANSWER  
  
WONT STOP  
  
WONT STOP BEFORE I FIND A CURE FOR THIS CANCER  
  
SOMETIMES  
  
I FEEL I GOING DOWN AND SO DISCONNECTED  
  
SOMEHOW  
  
I KNOW THAT I AM HAUNTED TO BE WANTED....[1]"  
  
machte es aus Caros kleiner Tasche, die sie auch hier in Lorien nicht ablegen wollte.  
  
Während Caro, Flo und ich uns nur mäßig erschreckten, sprang die ganze Elbenbelegschaft in Panik von ihren Stühlen und ehe sie sich versah, war Caro von einem Haufen Wachen mit gespannten Bögen umzingelt.  
  
„ I BEEN WATCHING  
  
I BEEN WAITING  
  
IN THE SHADOWS ALL MY TIME  
  
I BEEN SEARCHING  
  
I BEEN LIVING  
  
FOR TOMORROWS ALL MY LIFE...[1]"  
  
Ich wurde meinerseits von Legolas wenig sanft vom Stuhl gerissen und in gebührenden Sicherheitsabstand vom Ort des Geschehens gebracht, wobei er mich so eng an sich drückte, dass ich beinahe keine Luft mehr bekam.  
  
Ich hörte um mich herum einige laute Schreie, die wohl von Elbinnen kamen. Neugierig wand ich mich aus Legolas Umarmung und sah mir das Geschehen an.  
  
„IN THE SHADOWS  
  
IN THE SHADOWS....[1]"  
  
Ich musste mich beherrschen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Die Elben, die um Caro standen, sahen aus, als ob sie Sauron persönlich die Stirn bieten mussten. Selbst Haldir sah man die Anspannung an. Die stolzen Herren dieses Schuppens versteckten sich hinter weiteren Wachen und sahen ebenfalls aus, als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hatten. Weitere Elben waren schon gar nicht mehr im Raum. Sie waren anscheinend schon geflüchtet.  
  
Alles in allem war es ein Bild für die Götter.  
  
„THEY SAY  
  
THAT I MUST LEARNTO KILL BEFORE I CAN FEEL SAFE....[1]"  
  
„Miraaaa.... hilf mir.... "jammerte Caro, der die Situation zwischen den Pfeilspitzen wohl weniger gefiel. Dieses Flehen gab Flo nun den Rest. Er landete lachend und sich den Bauch haltend unterm Tisch, was die Wachen dazu veranlasste ihre Bögen noch fester zu spannen.  
  
„BUT I I RATHER KILL MYSELF THEN TURN INTO THEIR SLAVE...[1]"  
  
„MIRAAA!!!"quietschte Caro nun.  
  
So entschied ich mich, mich von Legolas loszureißen und ihr mal aus dieser misslichen Lage zu helfen, indem ich ihr das Handy aus der Tasche nahm.  
  
„SOMETIMES  
  
I FEEL THAT I SHOULD GO AND PLAY WITH THE THUNDER...[1]"  
  
Unglücklicherweise waren nun alle Pfeile auf mich gerichtet, da das Geräusch schließlich nun von mir ausging.  
  
„Es ist deine Mutter. Willst du ran gehen?"fragte ich Caro gespielt gelassen.  
  
Unterm Tisch hörte man es prusten. „Ihre Mutti ruft an, ich glaub's ja nicht. Und deswegen flippen hier alle aus."‚Wie wahr....'  
  
„Nein. Ich denke ich könnte ihr jetzt schwer erklären, wo ich bin..... Außerdem halten die hier mich dann für Irre!"lachte Caro.  
  
„...FEEL ME, TOUCH ME....[1]"  
  
So drückte ich auf den roten Hörer und das nervige Gedudel hörte auf.  
  
Mit großen Augen ließen augenblicklich alle ihre Waffen sinken.  
  
„Was war das?"wollte ein verstörter Haldir wissen.  
  
„Das war mein Handy, das geklingelt hat."setzte Caro an und nahm mir ihr Heiligtum wieder ab.  
  
Gespannt lauschten alle Anwesenden unseren Erklärungen.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Fertig ^^'b  
  
Ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist ein bisschen besser geworden als das letzte^^ Lasst mich eure Meinung wissen!  
  
[1] : The Rasmus - In The Shadows 


	13. Kapitel 13

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Huhu^^ wieder ein neues, lustiges Chappy^^ *vor Freude strahlt* hmmm... war heute bei Friseur... neue Dauerwelle... hehe^^ Das interessiert keinen, oder? Zu den Reviews:  
  
@nachtschatten: meine liebe Stammleserin^^ und doch, Lichtgeschwindigkeit misst die Geschwindigkeit. Lichtjahre messen die Entfernung *klugscheiß* und natürlich habe ich deine Story weiter gelesen!! Hab auch schon brav gereviewt! *nick*  
  
@alle anderen: gibt keine... nur die liebe nachtschatten hat gereviewt... *schluz* keiner interessiert sich für mich und mein Seelenleben.... --- Ja, das sollte Mitleid auslösen^^'  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 13:  
  
„Und mit diesem Zauber kann man mit Personen sprechen, die weit weg sind?" wollte Galadriel ungläubig wissen.  
  
„Nein, das ist kein Zauber..."wiederholte ich nun wohl schon zum zehnten Mal, „Es ist eine Art Maschine. Die Töne werden in elektrischen Strom umgewandelt und die dann in Funkwellen, oder so. Diese Wellen gehen dann, wie wenn ihr einen Stein ins Wasser werft, in alle Richtungen weg und treffen irgendwann auf einen Satelliten im Weltall. Der schickt das Signal dann an das Empfängertelefon."versuchte ich weiterzuerklären, jedoch erreichte ich damit nur noch mehr Verwirrung. ‚Wie kann man nur so begriffsstutzig sein?!'  
  
„Okay, es ist ein Zauber, wenn ihr es so nennen wollt."kürzte Flo dann die Geschichte ab und alle Elben waren zufrieden. Besonders Galadriel lächelte mich triumphierend an. ‚Alte Hexe...' dachte ich.  
  
*Ihr vergesst, dass ich Gedanken lesen kann, junge Dame!* schallte es durch meinen Kopf, noch bevor ich meine Schimpftriade zu Ende denken konnte. ‚Shit!'  
  
Das Abendessen wurde also fortgesetzt. Zum Glück. Denn ich hatte verdammt noch mal Hunger!  
  
„Sag mal Legolas, das war ja wirklich tapfer, wie du Mira vor dem ... Telefon beschützt hast, das muss ich schon sagen. Du wolltest sie ja gar nicht mehr loslassen..."flachste Gimli fröhlich.  
  
Mir war das natürlich mehr als peinlich, denn ich hatte gehofft, dass das keiner mitbekommen hatte. Aber dem Elbennerver vom Dienst entging wohl nichts. Ich merkte schon, wie mir langsam warm wurde.  
  
Auch Legolas musste diese Frage doch unangenehm sein! ‚Wieso hat er so ein verdammt ausdrucksloses Gesicht?! Der lässt ich ja gar nichts anmerken!!'  
  
„Nun ja, schließlich ist sie eine der Fünf Sterne. Ich habe sie mit meinem Leben zu beschützen. Und glaube mir Gimli, der Zorn meines Vaters, wenn er heraus bekommt, dass ihr durch mein Verschulden etwas zugestoßen ist, wird das tausendmal schlimmer zu ertragen sein, als der Tod selbst."erklärte er beinahe teilnahmslos.  
  
‚Ich... bin ihm egal? Er macht das nur, weil er sonst Ärger mit seinem Vater bekommt?' ich konnte es nicht fassen, hatte ich doch ehrlich angenommen, dass wir Freunde seien. Na gut... ich geb's ja zu, ich wäre auch gern mehr als eine Freundin, aber man will ja nicht größenwahnsinnig werden.  
  
Mein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck entging auch Caro nicht. „Du, Mira? Hast du dein Handy eigentlich mit? Ich meine, wär ja praktisch... dann könnten wir uns hier immer erreichen..."  
  
Eigentlich war ich ja dankbar über diese Ablenkung, aber sich so was Blödes einfallen zu lassen...  
  
„Nee, hab ich nicht mit. Außerdem wär das ja wohl mehr als albern. Wir teilen uns schließlich ein Zimmer. Ich hab aber Musik mit, wenn dich das versöhnen kann!"grinste ich siegessicher. Doch ich hatte nicht mit den umsitzenden Elben gerechnet.  
  
„Musik?"wollte Celeborn wissen. Ihm sprang die Begeisterung förmlich aus dem Gesicht. „Es wäre doch wunderbar, wenn ihr uns etwas von eurer Musik zeigen könntet. Sie ist bestimmt außergewöhnlich!"  
  
‚Ja so kann man es wohl bezeichnen.' Dabei dachte ich an meine mitgebrachten CDs: X-Tina, Die Ärzte... ‚Doch, das gibt nen Kulturschock...'  
  
„Sag mal, Caro... wie ist das, wollen wir uns mal im Singen versuchen?" Gedanklich fügte ich hinzu, dass wir denen wohl kaum den Discman reichen können, und hoffte, dass Caro dies auch bedachte.  
  
„Wir können's ja mal versuchen!"grinste sie. Und ich wusste, dass wir uns einig waren.  
  
Doch eine bestimmte, hellsehende, gedankenlesende Elbenkönigen machte uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „So sehr auch ich mich über einen Einblick in eure Musik freuen würde, gibt es dennoch wichtigeres zu tun. Ihr müsst lernen mit euren Kräften umzugehen! Ich bitte euch, gleich in die Bibliothek zu kommen."sprach sie ein Machtwort und verschwand schon mal dorthin.  
  
Da auch wir mit dem Essen fertig waren, ließen Caro, Flo und ich uns entschuldigen und folgten der hohen Frau.  
  
„Nun,"begann Galadriel in der Bibliothek. „Zwei von euch haben schon ihre Kräfte benutzt. Was ist euch dabei aufgefallen?"  
  
‚Fertigt ein ausführliches Versuchsprotokoll an und wertet den Versuch aus. Wie bringt uns dieser dann weiter auf der Suche nach der Antwort auf die Frage: Wie komme ich am schnellsten nach hause?' fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
„Wir konnten unsere Kraft nicht wirklich kontrollieren. Und nach kurzer Zeit waren wir sehr erschöpft."antwortete Caro brav.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. Ersteres ist auf mangelnde Übung zurückzuführen, Aqua - ich werde euch nun übrigens immer mit euren Sternennamen ansprechen - letzteres liegt allerdings daran, dass ihr nicht genug Kraft habt, um einen derart mächtigen Zauber allein auszuführen. Ihr werdet diese Kraft auch nie haben.  
  
Aber keine Angst. Ihr heißt nämlich nicht umsonst die „Fünf Sterne"! Ihr habt jeder einen Schutzstern. Ein Stern, dessen Sindarinname eurem Element entspricht. Wenn ihr diesen Stern vorher anruft, werdet ihr von ihm genügend Kraft bekommen, um eure Macht mit Leichtigkeit zu nutzen."  
  
„Moooment! Heißt dass, wir müssen nur zu so nem komischen Stern beten und schon können wir zaubern?"Florian traute dem Braten ja nicht wirklich...  
  
„Ja, so einfach ist es. Wenn du nun deine Macht einsetzten möchtest, die übrigens darin besteht Dinge zu bewegen ohne sie zu berühren, musst du nur „Faer, ich bitte dich, gib mir deine Kraft!"in deinem Geist wiederholen, bis du eine Kraft spürst, die deinen Körper durchflutet. Dann kannst du versuchen, deine Kraft zu gebrauchen."  
  
Irgendwas erinnerte mich stark an eine Anime-Serie aus meiner Kindheit... darin tauchten als Matrosen verkleidete Mädels auf, die den Mond anjaulten...  
  
Auch Flo sah sie immer noch skeptisch an.  
  
„Hier, versuche, dieses Buch zu verschieben."Sie legte einen dicken Wälzer auf den langen Tisch und deutete aufs andere Ende des Tisches.  
  
Nun schloss Flo mehr oder weniger begeistert die Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war ein seltsames, helles Leuchten in seine Augen getreten. ‚Gruselig...'  
  
Ehe wir uns versahen schoss das Buch auch schon von seinem Platz. Es blieb allerdings nicht am Ende des Tisches liegen, sondern krachte mit riesiger Wucht in das dahinter stehende Bücherregal. Es ist wohl nicht weiter zu erwähnen, dass alle Bücher auf dem Boden landeten.  
  
Wie, als ob ein Geist aus ihm fahre, zuckte er zusammen und bekam wieder seine normale, braune Augenfarbe zurück. Betreten sah er Galadriel an.  
  
„Na dann räum dass mal wieder auf!"grinste sie „aber wehe dir, wenn du auch nur ein Buch in die Hand nimmst!"Sollte wohl soviel heißen, wie „Denn üb mal schön!"  
  
„Aqua, Ignis, wir gehen hinaus und üben dort weiter."  
  
Draußen erfuhr ich, dass mein Stern den Namen „Naur"trägt und wurde angewiesen eine Kerze zu entzünden. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, war nach meinem Versuch nichts mehr von der Kerze übrig. Sie war schlichtweg verdunstet. Dafür loderte auf dem Rasen nun ein mittelgroßes Lagerfeuer, das sich wohl demnächst in einen Waldbrand verwandeln dürfte. ‚Hat jemand Marschmellos dabei?!'  
  
Doch Galadriel schien das nicht zu kratzen. „So Caro, dein Stern heißt „Nen". Dann hilf deiner Freundin mal aus der Patsche!"irgendwie hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, als ob die alte Hexe damit gerechnet hatte...  
  
Nun versuchte sich also Caro an ihrer Macht. Und wie nun wirklich nicht mehr anders zu erwarten war, traf der Wasserschwall, den Caro hervorgebracht hatte, nicht nur das Feuer, sondern auch die nähere Umgebung in etwa zehn Metern Umkreis und somit auch uns.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Klitschnass ließen Caro und ich uns auf unser Bett fallen und unterzogen den heutigen Tag einem Resümee.  
  
„Also die Galadriel ist ja doch ne ganz nette."meinte Caro, worauf ich nur zustimmend nicken konnte.  
  
„Aber die Geschichte mit deinem Handy war echt zu scharf!"grinste ich.  
  
„Na ja, ich fand es nicht so klasse... schließlich wurde ich von einem dutzend Elben bedroht. Aber wenn ICH von Legolas gerettet worden wäre, hätte ich das wohl auch „scharf"gefunden."Caros breites Lächeln konnte man als alles, nur nicht als „unschuldig"bezeichnen.  
  
Doch ich fand die Bemerkung gar nicht witzig. Mir stieg sogar eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. „Tja, hast du denn auch mitbekommen, warum er mich gerettet hat? Weil er Schiss vor seinem Alten hat!"  
  
„Höre ich da etwa Enttäuschung? Was hätte er Gimli denn sonst antworten sollen? „Ja Gimli, du hast Recht! Ich hätte sie am liebsten gleich aus dem Speisesaal auf mein Zimmer gezerrt und sie vernascht!"? Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!"  
  
Wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht... wann hatte Caro eigentlich mal nicht Recht?  
  
„Ja aber..."versuchte ich trotzdem weiter „er hätte doch etwas anderes sagen können... ich meine... ich dachte, wir wären Freunde?!"  
  
‚Warum schüttelst du so wissend den Kopf? Was soll das?'  
  
„Mira, Mira, Mira... nun reiß dich mal zusammen... schließlich ist er bestimmt noch geistig verwirrt wegen dieser Elben-Blitz-Heilung. Außerdem, was soll ich denn sagen? Gwindor hat sich einen Dreck um mich geschert, als mich diese dämlichen Wachen angegriffen haben!"  
  
„Höre ICH da etwa Enttäuschung?"grinste nun ich.  
  
„Na du musst zugeben, dass Gwindor echt lecker ist. Außerdem hab ich bei Legolas ja wohl keine Chance mehr... und auf eine Feuerbestattung habe ich auch noch keine Lust."zwinkerte sie mir zu.  
  
„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?!"wollte ich aufgebracht wissen.  
  
„Na, dass du deine Kraft noch nicht unter Kontrolle hast!"Für dieses Unschuldsgesicht hätte ich sie köpfen können.  
  
‚Das hab ich verstanden, du Nase! Ich meinte das mit Legolas!' Ich verkniff mir allerdings etwas zu sagen.  
  
Das war auch gut so, denn schon kam Flo ins Zimmer hereingeschneit.  
  
„Schon mal was von Anklopfen gehört?"maulte ich.  
  
„Nein."grinste der Angemaulte. „Ich wollte mit der bezaubernden Lady Caro sprechen!"‚Pass auf, dass du auf deiner Schleimspur nicht ausrutschst...'  
  
„Was ist denn?"wollte Caro wissen, der der Schleim entweder entgangen war oder es gekonnt überspielte. Ich tippte auf letzteres und bewunderte sie dafür.  
  
„Nun", begann er und setzte sich neben sie, wobei er seinen Arm um sie legte. Caro sah mich hilflos an. Ich grinste schief. „Ich fragte mich, ob wir uns mal in Ruhe unterhalten könnten. Nur wir beide, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine."  
  
O.K. Flo war ja ganz nett, aber anscheinend auch nur ein kleiner 17- jähriger Typ aus Berlin, der so gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie man mit Mädchen vom Dorf umgehen sollte. ‚Lassen sich Berlinerinnen so was gefallen?' Ich zweifelte doch stark daran.  
  
Es folgte ein weiterer verzweifelter Blick von Caro und einer von Flo, der zu sagen schien „Hau endlich ab! Oder hast du wirklich nicht verstanden, was ich sagen wollte?". Ein innerer Konflikt bahnte sich an. Ich war eindeutig in einer Doppelbindung gefangen! (Ja, ja... Thema „Kommunikation" im Deutschunterricht.)  
  
Egal was ich nun tat, es würde einen von beiden verärgern. Wenn ich ging, wäre Caro stocksauer, und wenn ich bleiben würde, hätte ich Flo zum Feind. Eigentlich hätte ich mich für Caro entscheiden müssen, aber irgendwie verspürte ich auf einmal einen starken Hang zum Sadismus...  
  
„Na gut. Ich geh denn mal gucken, ob ich den Elben beim Singen zuhören kann! Soll ich Gwindor von dir grüßen, Caro?"fragte ich gespielt unschuldig und hoffte inständig, dass Caro meine Massage verstand.  
  
Das tat sie anscheinend und nickte heftig.  
  
So verließ ich das Zimmer und machte mich auf in Richtung Gesang. Ich war fest entschlossen Gwindor zu finden und ihm klar zu machen, dass Caro von Flo aufs Übelste bedrängt wurde, sodass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihr zu helfen. Bin ich nicht eine nette Freundin?  
  
-----**-----  
  
Hihi^^ freut euch auf eifersüchtige Elben und aufdringliche Flöhe! -- geiles Wortspiel^^  
  
Und ich freu mich auf die eine oder andere nette Review von euch! 


	14. Kapitel 14

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: hi^^ ich hab wieder ein kapitel für euch^^ ohh... ich denke es ist recht spannend... zumindest fand das meine beta-leserin, die tiko^^  
  
ich kann leider eure reviews nicht sehen T.T da stet zwar seid einiger zeit, dass da 25 reviews sind, aber die letzte die ich sehen kann ist eine von 26.02. ... *grummel*  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 14:  
  
Kam es mir nur so vor, oder war Lorien genauso, wenn nicht noch verwirrender als Düsterwald. Statt Gängen gab es Bäume. Toll. Statt solider Brücken in einem geschlossenen Raum gab es frei schwebende Holzbrücken. ‚Wann hatte ich behauptet, dass Lorien schön sei? Jedenfalls bevor ich des Nachts allein auf wackligen Brücken entlang schleichen musste.'  
  
Allein. Die arme Caro war ganz allein mit diesem notgeilen Flo. ‚Ob er was getrunken hat? Ob Legolas und Gwindor schon wieder breit sind???' Neeeeiiiiin... wenn sie nicht zu Hause waren, benahmen sie sich bestimmt. Das taten sie doch, oder?  
  
Da hörte ich sie schon singen, die Elben. ‚Nichts gegen Die Ärzte! (Schleichwerbung *lol*)' Gut, die konnten nicht sooo gut singen. Nein, wirklich nicht.  
  
‚Verdammt ist das schön!' wie in Trance stieg ich die letzten Stufen zu dem Flet hinauf, auf dem die Elben sangen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort stand und nur lauschte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Caros Sicht der Dinge:  
  
‚Toll, nun ist sie weg! Komm schnell wieder Miraaaaa....' schrie ich innerlich.  
  
Flo war noch ein Stück näher an mich heran gerückt und zu meiner Beunruhigung konnte ich keinen Alkohol riechen. War er tatsächlich im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte?  
  
„Caro, du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?"flüsterte er in mein Ohr.  
  
‚ICH WILL HIER WEG!!!' „Ja, weiß ich."antwortete ich nüchtern. ‚Haut er jetzt ab? Ist er beleidigt?'  
  
Meine Hoffnungen waren unbegründet. „Du bist wirklich selbstbewusst Süße! Das mag ich!"  
  
‚IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Bleib weg, bitte!!! Komm nicht näher!!!!'  
  
Er konnte definitiv nicht Gedanken lesen. Er nahm mich nämlich bei den Schultern und drückte mich runter aufs Bett. Nun war er über mich gebeugt und ich ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.  
  
‚Hätte ich doch auf Mutti gehört und mir immer Pfefferspray in den Ausschnitt gesteckt!' „Flo... was... tust du da?"meine Stimme zitterte.  
  
„Nach was sieht es denn aus?"hauchte er. „Glaubst du wirklich ich könnte einer Schönheit wie dir lange widerstehen? Glaubst du wirklich ich bin der nette Junge von nebenan, den ich hier spiele, damit diese Elben mich nicht nerven?"  
  
Ja, glaubte ich. Aber ich war noch nie besonders glaubensstark und ließ mich somit von diesem Irrglauben abbringen. ‚Hilfe...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wieder Mira:  
  
Ich war völlig in den Gesang versunken, als mich auf einmal zwei Arme von hinten festhielten.  
  
„Was tut ihr denn hier? Seid ihr nicht erschöpft nach den Übungen mit Frau Galadriel?"flüsterte Legolas leise. Er wollte den Gesang anscheinend nicht stören.  
  
Ich drehte mich erleichtert um. ‚Wenn du sie nicht findest, finden sie dich! Praktisch.' Hinter Legolas entdeckte ich auch Gwindor, der sich zu langweilen schien. Oder war er enttäuscht, dass ich Caro nicht im Schlepptau hatte?  
  
Ich deutete den Beiden, mir zu folgen.  
  
Als ich mir sicher war, dass ich den Chor nicht mehr stören würde, wenn ich sprach, wandte ich mich an Gwindor.  
  
„Hört zu. Caro ist allein auf unserem Zimmer. Mit Flo."‚Muuhahaaaa!! Den Gesichtsausdruck von Gwindor hätte Caro sehen müssen!' „Er hat mich quasi aus dem Zimmer geschmissen! Und wie er sie angesehen hat! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was er mit ihr vor hat... und wie Caro mich angesehen hat... sie flehte quasi um Hilfe..."warum war ich auf einmal so aufgeregt? War doch meine Idee Gwindor aufzuhetzen! Das hatte ich nun davon: ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wusste ich aber, dass ich mir keine weiteren Sorgen mehr machen musste, denn Gwindor war mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit in Richtung meines Zimmers davon geflitzt. ‚Das wäre geschafft!'  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich denke die drei sollten das unter sich klären."meinte Legolas.  
  
Ich nickte nur, wusste aber auch nicht, was wir nun machen sollten. Und so langsam wurde mir die Situation, in die ich mich verfrachtet hatte, unangenehm. Ich trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
„Könnt ihr euch eigentlich wehren, wenn euch jemand angreift? Ich meine, ohne eure Macht."Fragte er schließlich, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.  
  
‚Seh ich so aus?' „Nein, kann ich nicht."antwortete ich kleinlaut. „Aber warum redet ihr mich immer so höflich an? Ich bin doch wirklich keine hohe Persönlichkeit..."Jetzt war es raus. Ich hatte ihm indirekt das DU angeboten. Nun wartete ich auf das, was da kam. Mir zitterten förmlich die Knie.  
  
„Nun, ihr seid nur die Retterin Mittelerdes. Aber wenn ich euch duzen soll, musst du mich auch duzen!"DAS hatte ich nicht erwartet. Er hat mir das DU angeboten! ER, der schnuckeligste Elb, den ich je gesehen hatte! ‚klong' innerlich war ich gerade in Ohnmacht gefallen.  
  
„Von mir aus."umging ich geschickt das DU.  
  
„Dann lass uns jetzt ein bisschen Bogenschießen gehen, Mira. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du auch wehrlos bleibst!"meinte er seltsam vergnügt und zog mich in Richtung Truppenübungsplatz.  
  
Seltsamer Weise hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er auf irgendeine perverse Weise mit seinem Bogen verbunden war. Aber wahrscheinlich war das bei Elben normal.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Caros Sicht:  
  
Schon spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich wollte schreien, aber er presste meinen Mund so fest zu, dass meiner Kehle nur ein ersticktes Quietschen entrann.  
  
„Wir wollen doch nicht schreien, Liebes."Sprach er immer noch dicht an meinen Lippen.  
  
Vor Angst erstarrt sagte ich nichts mehr. Mir liefen nur noch stille Tränen die Wangen hinunter. ‚Mira... komm endlich wieder!'  
  
Er nahm meine Hände und hielt sie mit einer Hand über meinem Kopf fest. Mit der anderen strich er an meinem Oberschenkel entlang langsam unter meinen Rock.  
  
‚Oh Gott! Wenn es dich gibt, bitte hilf mir!!!'  
  
In diesem Moment schlug geräuschvoll die Zimmertüre auf und nur wenige hundertstel Sekunden später wurde Florian gewaltsam von mir gerissen und gegen die gegenüberliegende Zimmerwand geschleudert.  
  
Mein Retter lief seinem Wurfobjekt hinterher, hob es auf und schlug noch einige Male auf es ein, bis es sich gar nicht mehr rührte. Es spritzte einiges an Blut.  
  
Dann wandte sich mein Retter, den ich in der Zwischenzeit als Gwindor identifiziert hatte, sich mir zu.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Caro? Hat er dich verletzt?"  
  
Ich konnte nicht sprechen. Nur weinen. Er nahm mich in seine Arme und strich über meinen Rücken. Dabei sprach er leise in Sindarin zu mir, was mich sehr beruhigte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miras Sicht:  
  
„So, da drüben sind die Zielscheiben. Auf die werden wir gleich mal schießen."erklärte Legolas feierlich.  
  
„Ähm, Legolas? Wo genau sind die Zielscheiben?"fragte ich verwirrt. ‚Kleine Anmerkung am Rande: es ist stockdunkel!'  
  
„Na da drüben! Siehst du sie denn nicht?"Legolas zeigte in die finstere, schwarze Nacht.  
  
„Es ist stockdunkel. Ich kann rein gar nichts sehen."Es war schon ein Wunder gewesen, dass ich es überhaupt ohne schwerere Verletzungen hierher geschafft hatte, bei dem Tempo, dass der Elb vorlegte.  
  
„Oh! Verzeih, dann gehen wir mal näher ran oder entzünden ein paar Fackeln." Es schien ihm richtig peinlich zu sein, dass er nicht bedacht hatte, dass ich ein Mensch bin.  
  
Als die Fackeln brannten und wir nur noch einige Meter von dem Ziel entfernt standen, konnte meine Schießstunde beginnen.  
  
Zuerst zeigte Legolas mir einige Male wie's geht. „Siehst du wie ich stehe? Du musst darauf achten, dass..."  
  
‚Halt doch einfach den Mund, Junge! Du siehst doch auch so gut aus. Jetzt hab ich endlich einen Grund dich zu betrachten, ohne mich ertappt fühlen zu müssen.'  
  
„... Und den Oberkörper musst du so halten."  
  
‚Was sagst du da? Oberkörper? Ja, du hast nen tollen Oberkörper... kannst du nicht dein Hemd ausziehen?' und so hing ich meinen Gedanken nach, während Legolas mir versuchte zu erklären, wie ich einen Bogen zu halten hatte. Ob mir das wohl scheißegal war?  
  
„So, jetzt bist du dran!"‚Wer? Ich?' Ja, ich.  
  
Er schob mich vor sich und drückte mir den Bogen in die Hand. ‚Shit, warum hab ich nicht zugehört?!' Ich versuchte den Bogen möglichst elegant zu halten. Es schien nicht ganz richtig zu sein.  
  
„Nein, du musst ihn höher halten. Und mit mehr Spannung."Zwecklos. Ich gab mein bestes, aber irgendwie reichte das nicht.  
  
So stellte er sich dicht hinter mich und nahm meine Hände. Er stand so dicht hinter mir, dass ich quasi gar nicht anders konnte, als mich genauso hinzustellen, wie er. Nur zu dumm, dass ich nun wieder nicht zuhören konnte...  
  
‚Riecht der gut!', ‚Meine Hände passen genau in seine, Wahnsinn!', ‚Hör auf damit! Du weißt doch, dass ich mich so nicht konzentrieren kann!!'  
  
„Zing!"der Pfeil flog los und landete im Schwarzen. ‚Nein! Geh nicht weg!' Doch er ging. Nun musste ich es allein versuchen.  
  
Er sah mich aufmunternd an, wohingegen man meinen Blick eher als Verzweifelt ansehen konnte. Ich stellte mich ordnungsgemäß hin (jedenfalls hoffte ich das) und spannte den Bogen. En weiterer Blick zu Legolas verriet mir, dass ich schießen könne. Also zielte ich und: „Zing!"der Bogen landete einige Meter von der Zielscheibe entfernt.  
  
Mein Gesicht muss zum Schreien komisch gewesen sein, denn Legolas lachte herzhaft. „Pah! Dein erster Schuss war bestimmt auch nicht besser!"maulte ich und Legolas verstummte.  
  
„Wer wird denn hier gleich maulig werden?"meinte er dann. „Los, probier es nochmal!"  
  
Und ich probierte es. Immer und immer wieder, bis ich endlich die Scheibe traf. Zumindest den Rand.  
  
„Komm, das reicht für heute! Du solltest langsam schlafen gehen, es ist schon nach Mitternacht."‚So spät schon? Wie die Zeit vergeht...' ...wenn man mit einem Schnuckelelben Bogenschießen übt.  
  
„Du hast Recht *gähn* ich bin auch ziemlich müde."antwortete ich.  
  
So nahm er mich bei der Hand und führte mich durchs Dunkel. Wenn ich zu Anfang nicht gewusst hatte, warum er das tat, so wusste ich es spätestens bei der ersten Wurzel. Er fing mich auf.  
  
An meiner Zimmertür angekommen verabschiedete ich mich von Legolas und bedankte mich noch mal für die Bogenstunde. Er drückte mir seinerseits einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wünschte mir eine Gute Nacht.  
  
Ich öffnete die Tür und blieb in selbiger stehen. Auf dem an der gegenüberliegenden Wand stehenden Bett lag Caro dicht an Gwindor gekuschelt. Beide schliefen tief und fest. Links neben der Zimmertür lag ein bewusstloser Flo mit blutiger Lippe und Nase.  
  
Hinter mir räusperte sich Legolas. „Nun, hier kannst du wohl nicht schlafen."Ich schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber bei dem Anblick von Caro und Gwindor ganz schön grinsen. Innerlich klopfte ich mir auf die Schulter.  
  
Während ich noch mein Werk betrachtete, zerrte Legolas schon Flo aus dem Zimmer und brachte ihn in sein eigenes. Als er damit fertig war, trat er wieder zu mir. „Komm mit."  
  
Ich folgte ihm. ‚Wo er mich wohl hinführt? Er sucht bestimmt jemanden, der mir ein neues Zimmer zuweisen kann.' Nach einer Weile kamen wir an einer großen Tür an. Legolas öffnete sie und trat hinein. „Komm rein!"  
  
Ich ging hinein. Es war ein großes Zimmer. Es flackerte ein Kaminfeuer, dass das Zimmer schön erwärmte. Was mich allerdings beunruhigte, war, dass auf den Sesseln verstreut Elbenkleidung lag. ‚Nein, das ist doch nicht...'  
  
Ich sah nun Legolas an, der inzwischen vorm Kleiderschrank stand und sich seines Hemdes entledigt hatte. „Du kannst heute Nacht bei mir schlafen." ‚WAS?!' Er wühlte in seinem Kleiderschrank. „Hier, das kannst du zum Schlafen tragen."Und er warf mir eines seiner Hemden zu.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Nu lass ich euch noch ein bisschen hängen^^ Das Kapitel ist lang genug! *hehe*  
  
Ihr könnt mir ja schreiben, um euch die Wartezeit zu verkürzen^^  
  
Mailt mir bitte an little-fairy@t-online.de wenn ich reviewen wollt... das bekomm ich dann wenigstens... 


	15. Kapitel 15

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: daaanke für die vielen lieben reviews!!!!  
  
@gwen: nein, haben sie nicht^^  
  
@erunin: nee, das hilft ihnen nicht, aber es ist ein running gag^^ jaja, das gibt nen kulturschock mit der musik... hehe ^^'b und zu guter letzt: ich wollte eigentlich flo als den fiesen darstehen lassen o.O aber das klärt sich in diesem kapitel!  
  
@layka: *sich auf die schnekel klopft* *lol* freu mich, dass dir die geschichte gefällt^^  
  
@nachtschatten: ein ganzer kerl halt^^  
  
@KathiTati: danke! fühl mich echt geehrt! aber du hast schon recht, bei den meisten storys ist das so... deshalb versuch ich es möglichst weit herauszuzögern, da ich finde, dass dann die ganze spannung weg ist. ich persönlich hör dann nämlich immer auf zu lesen *hüstel*  
  
@christin: dankeschön^^ ich hoffe ich kann den schreibstil auch beibehalten^^ beschwer dich einfach, wenn ich nachlasse ;p  
  
so, ich hoffe, ich habe nun alle lieben reviewer gebührend gewürdigt^^ nun dürft ihr aber lesen!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 15 oder „Allgemeines Erwachen^^":  
  
Da stand ich nun. Recht perplex mit seinem Hemd in der Hand.  
  
Und dann geschah das Unfassbare. Er machte Anstalten seine Hose runter zu ziehen. Ich sah mir das an, bis ich in etwa die Hälfte seines Allerwertesten betrachten konnte. ‚Oh - mein - Gott! Hat er vergessen, dass ich hier stehe? Oder sind Elben einfach nur recht freizügig?'  
  
So wie es sich anfühlte, glich mein Kopf inzwischen einer überreifen Tomate. Abrupt drehte ich mich um, da es mir irgendwie widerstrebte mir das weiter anzusehen. ‚Ist ja gut, das war eine Lüge. Mir war es nur peinlich.'  
  
„Willst du dich nicht umziehen?"fragte mich jetzt ein offenbar vollkommen entspannter und nackter Elb.  
  
„Hmm..."quietschte ich. „Wo ist denn hier das Badezimmer?"  
  
Stille.  
  
‚Denkt er jetzt darüber nach, ob er mir das Bad zeigen möchte?' Mir war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm.  
  
„Dritte Tür links."sagte er dann nach einer halben Ewigkeit. ‚Ich wusste ja, dass Elben viel Zeit haben...'  
  
Das Bad lag zum Glück in entgegen gesetzter Richtung von Legolas. Es stellte sich als sehr geräumig heraus. Ich zog mich schnell um und musste feststellen, dass mir das Hemd nur bis knapp über den Po reichte. ‚Warum trage ich eigentlich immer Tangas?'  
  
Langsam schritt ich wieder ins Schlafzimmer, wo Legolas schon im Bett lag. ‚Er wird da doch wohl nicht nackt drunterliegen?!'  
  
Etwas nervös blieb ich an meinem angestammten Platz in der Zimmermitte stehen und sah Legolas an.  
  
Er grinste. „Was ist, willst du da schlafen?"  
  
‚Nein. Ich hab vor die ganze Nacht durchzumachen, weißt du?' Ich sah mich im Zimmer um. Kein weiteres Bett. Nicht mal eine Couch. Nach meiner Inspektion sah ich wieder zu ihm herüber. „Eigentlich nicht."  
  
„Komm her, es ist hier genug Platz für zwei."‚Für mich und einen NACKTEN Elben?' Etwas zögerlich folgte ich dann doch seiner Aufforderung.  
  
Netterweise hob er die Bettdecke etwas für mich an, sodass ich darunter schlüpfen konnte.  
  
‚Nicht bewegen! Nicht, dass er wirklich nackt ist!', ‚Seit wann ist der verklemmte „Herr der Ringe"-Legolas so locker drauf? Hat Peter Jackson da was fehlinterpretiert.' Was mir bei diesen Gedankengängen leider nicht auffiel, war, dass es verdammt noch mal arschkalt im Zimmer war und ich deswegen leicht zitterte.  
  
„Ist dir kalt? Du zitterst."‚Nein, tu ich nicht!' Tat ich doch. ‚Bitte, mir wird schon von allein wieder warm. Bleib weg.'  
  
Mein Ausstieg vom Religionsunterricht rächte sich nun, denn mein stilles Gebet wurde nicht erhört. Da ich mich schon von Anfang an leicht von ihm weggedreht hatte, legte er nun von hinten seinen Arm um mich und zog mich nah an sich heran.  
  
Zu allem Überfluss war durch diese Liegeposition mein Hemd nach oben gerutscht, so dass mein Hinterteil, abgesehen von einem kleinen Dreieck mit Schleifchen, freigelegt war.  
  
Legolas drückte sich an mich und vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Nacken. Ich traute mich meinerseits kaum noch zu atmen. Vom Hintern abwärts spürte ich nun seine nackte Haut. WAS ich da genau spürte, wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht wissen. ‚Obwohl...'  
  
Ich war mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden. Ein viel zu freizügiger Elb und eine viel zu leicht bekleidete Mira unter einer Bettdecke. Ich will ja nicht leugnen, dass ich nichts dagegen hab, wenn mich Legolas in den Arm nimmt, aber unter diesen Umständen, war mir das doch etwas unangenehm.  
  
Und dann besaß dieser Elb auch noch die Frechheit einzuschlafen! Jedenfalls deutete ich seine flacher und ruhiger werdende Atmung so.  
  
Ziemlich verkrampft und darauf bedacht, mich auf KEINEN Fall zu bewegen, glitt auch ich bald ob meiner Erschöpfung ins Land der Träume über.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Caros POV (=point of view^^)  
  
Etwas kitzelte mich im Gesicht, als ob Schmetterlinge auf ihm herumtanzten. Aber das war völlig absurd, denn wann wurde man schon von Schmetterlingen geweckt? Ich interpretierte es als anderes Ungeziefer um. So tat ich das, was mir als einzig logisch in dieser Situation vorkam: ich schlug in die Richtung, wo ich das Viech oder die Viecher vermutete.  
  
Was ich allerdings nicht erwartete, war dass ich etwas weitaus Größeres als die gemeine Küchenfliege traf und es auch noch meine Hand festhielt.  
  
Irritiert öffnete ich die Augen und die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht kam wieder.  
  
Ich war in Gwindors Armen eingeschlafen. Doch vorher hatte ich wegen dieses Perverslings Flo noch bitterlich geweint. Ich war einfach zu geschockt und überfordert mit der Situation gewesen.  
  
Gwindor nahm mich in die Arme und hauchte immer wieder sanfte Küsse auf meinen Schopf. Er flüsterte beruhigende Worte und bald weinte ich nicht mehr.  
  
Er hob meinen Kopf an und sah mir fest in die Augen. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nie wieder zulassen, dass er auch nur in deine Nähe kommt!"Dann küsste er mich. So sanft wie ein Windhauch fühlte es sich an. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit löste er sich wieder von mir und sah mir wieder in die Augen. „Und ich werde mein Leben dafür geben, um dich zu beschützen, sei es vor ihm oder vor anderem Bösen."  
  
Wir küssten uns wieder und diesmal erwiderte ich seinen Kuss. Danach schlief ich in seinen Armen ein.  
  
Und jetzt weckte er mich und ich schlug ihn. ‚Na Klasse!!' Entschuldigend lächelte ich ihn an, worauf er mir einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Es war so schön, dieser Elb schien nur mich zu sehen. ‚Gut, ich geb's ja zu, ich war die Einzige im Raum...'  
  
Er sah auf und lächelte mich an. „Komm, wir müssen zum Frühstück, sonst wird man sich Sorgen um uns machen."  
  
Erst da viel mir auf, dass Mira ja gar nicht im Zimmer war. ‚Wo sie wohl übernachtet hat? Hoffentlich ist sie nicht sauer...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Einen halben Tagesritt von Lorien entfernt - Zwischen Lorien und Minas Tirith  
  
„Steht auf, Lady Gwen! Es wird Zeit aufzubrechen, wir sind nur noch einen halben Tagesritt von Lorien entfernt."rief der am Lagerfeuer sitzende Heerführer Gondors, Faramir, dem schlafenden Mädchen zu. „Wir werden heute Mittag dort sein, dann erfahrt ihr, warum und wie ihr nach Mittelerde gelangt seid."  
  
„Hmmm..."grummelte die in Decken gehüllte, äußerst rothaarige Person. Die roten Haare stachen seht hervor und wirkten für die hier lebenden Menschen surreal. Sie waren ja auch gefärbt und zwar knall-rot. „Ich komme schon." Das Mädchen quälte sich aus dem „Bett", ging auf ihr bereits bereitstehendes Pferd zu und schwang sich gekonnt hinauf. „Gehen wir."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miras POV  
  
Ich blinzelte, ‚Boah, ist das hell!', und ließ die Augen geschlossen. Ich merkte, dass ich die Nacht über wohl in einer etwas unbequemen Position geschlafen hatte und beschloss mich umzudrehen, was merkwürdiger Weise recht schwierig war.  
  
Die Ursache für diese Schwierigkeit lag schwer auf mir. Ich tastete danach. ‚Ein Arm?!' Schlaftrunken verfolgte ich ihn mit leicht unbeholfenen Bewegungen. Gar nicht so einfach, wenn man die Augen geschlossen hält.  
  
Ich kam schließlich bei etwas an, das sich wie ein Ohr anfühlte. Aber... es war spitz!?  
  
Da traf es mich wie ein Blitzschlag: ‚Legolas!' Ich öffnete die Augen. Und wie ich erwartet hatte, sah ich in zwei strahlend blaue Augen, die durch sein Lächeln nur so funkelten.  
  
Wie versteinert verharrte meine Hand eine Weile an seinem Ohr. „Guten Morgen."sagte Legolas schließlich.  
  
Mir war das einfach nur peinlich. Am liebsten wäre ich im Boden versunken, da das aber nicht ging, wählte ich die nächst Beste Variante und verschwand so schnell mich meine Füße tragen konnten aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Puterrot bis an die Ohren stand ich nun nur mit einem Hemd und einem kleinen Tanga bekleidet im Flur. Der einzige Ausweg, der mir blieb, war in mein Zimmer zu gehen. Woher sollte ich denn sonst Kleidung bekommen?  
  
Ich tappste also barfuß durch den Flur bis vor meine Zimmertüre, als mir einfiel, warum ich denn überhaupt in Legolas Zimmer geschlafen hatte.  
  
Ich nahm allen meinen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Drinnen saß Gwindor fertig angekleidet auf dem Bett und Caro war damit beschäftigt, sich etwas zum Anziehen aus dem Schrank zu wühlen. Ich dankte Eru, dass ich zum ersten Mal seit schon viel zu langer Zeit, wieder einem vollständig bekleideten Elben gegenüberstand.  
  
Mein Problem war, dass ICH nicht bekleidet war. Das war dann wohl auch der Grund, warum mich beide verschmitzt ansahen. Mein Mund, der wie der eines Fisches auf und zu klappte, trug sein Übriges dazu bei.  
  
„Ich... brauch was zum Anziehen!"brachte ich schließlich heraus und ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Kleiderschrank, vor dem auch Caro stand, zu.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Gwindor den Kopf schief legte. „Wieso? Legolas Hemd steht dir doch ausgezeichnet?!"  
  
Und schon zum zweiten Mal in etwa zehn Minuten hätte ich im Boden versinken können. ‚PEINLICH!!!'  
  
Und nun sah mich auch Caro so blöde an. „Na dann brauch ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen, dass du die Nacht im Freien verbringen musstest."meinte sie.  
  
Ich verglich meinen Kopf gedanklich schon wieder mit diesem furchtbaren Gemüse. „Ich war nur nicht gewillt, im Kleid bzw. nackt zu schlafen, dass ist alles."antwortete ich ehrlich.  
  
„Wer's glaubt wird selig."‚So, das reicht! Egal, was du gestern schreckliches erlebt hast, jetzt ist es Zeit für einen Gegenangriff!!'  
  
„Ach, aber dein Dauergrinsen passt zu deiner Frisur, oder was?!"fragt ich sarkastisch. „Was? Was ist mit meiner Frisur?"„Na, sie steht in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, da müsstest du doch totdeprimiert sein!?"  
  
Da verstand auch Caro den Wink mit der Holzhandlung. Es ging mir nicht um ihre Frisur, sondern um das blöde Grinsen. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe ähnelte nun meiner, was mich mich nicht mehr so einsam fühlen ließ.  
  
„Ich geh dann schon mal frühstücken!"ließ Gwindor verlauten und küsste Caro zum Abschied noch kurz.  
  
‚Moment. Küsste? Hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt?' Okay, jetzt verstand ich wenigstens das Dauergrinsen. Das war's dann aber auch schon an Würdigung für das eben Gesehene, denn ich musste Caro meine Peinlichkeit des Morgens erzählen...  
  
...  
  
„Du bist einfach weggerannt? Hast du sie noch alle?"Caro konnte es nicht fassen.  
  
„Aber wenn's mir doch so peinlich war? Ich wär am liebsten gestorben!" jammerte ich. „Und jetzt muss ich ihm auch noch beim Frühstück gegenübertreten!"  
  
„Nein, keine Angst. Du sitzt NEBEN ihm."‚Sehr aufmunternd...'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Florians POV  
  
„Au!"war das Erste, was ich an diesem Morgen von mir gab. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, aber meine Rippen schmerzten so stark, dass ich es erst beim dritten Anlauf schaffte.  
  
‚Verdammt, was ist nur passiert...' ich sah in den Spiegel und stellte zu meinem Entsetzen fest, dass meine Nase gebrochen und meine Lippe aufgeplatzt war. ‚Na Klasse, was hab ich denn da schon wieder angestellt?'  
  
Ich entschloss mich Mira und Caro aufzusuchen und zu fragen, ob sie wussten, was mit mir geschehen war.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Legolas POV  
  
Das war einfach zu süß. Diese kleine Mira lief weg, nur weil ich sie angesehen hatte. Das musste ich sofort Gwindor erzählen, denn normalerweise bewirkten meine Blicke immer das Gegenteil. Praktischerweise kam er auch schon ziemlich früh zum Frühstück, sodass wir erstmal allein am Tisch saßen.  
  
„Gwindor, ich muss dir was erzählen! Die kleine Mira hat heut Nacht bei mir übernachtet, weil wir euch ja nicht stören wollten."dabei zwinkerte ich ihm zu. „Sie war die ganze Zeit über so nervös, das glaubst du kaum. Aber das Schärfste war, als sie dann morgens aufwachte und mir direkt in die Augen sah. Sie war so geschockt, dass sie einfach weglief."ich musste bei dem Gedanken an ihren Gesichtsausdruck immer noch grinsen.  
  
„Ja, ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht. Sie kam nämlich ins Zimmer, um sich etwas zum Anziehen zu holen."antwortete Gwindor. „Aber du glaubst gar nicht, was mir passiert ist..."  
  
„Caro hat angebissen?!"fragte ich gelangweilt. Das war klar, dass er wieder eine Weibergeschichte anfangen würde.  
  
„Ja, aber es ist nicht so wie sonst!"Das wiederum ließ mich hellhörig werden. „Ich meine sie... sie ist etwas Besonderes... ich glaube sogar, dass da etwas Längeres draus werden kann..."  
  
„Du meinst, für dich sind alle Elbenprinzessinnen Mittelerdes nur eine Affäre und dann kommt ein Menschenmädchen dahergelaufen, mit dem du sowieso niemals die Ewigkeit verbringen kannst und du verliebst dich?!"antwortete ich fassungslos.  
  
Gwindor nickte nur beschämt.  
  
Weiter konnten wir unser Gespräch nicht fortführen, denn wer da in den Speisesaal kam, dass mussten wir erstmal verkraften.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miras POV  
  
Ich war endlich fertig angezogen und war mit Caro übereingekommen, dass ich beim Essen so tun werde, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Da klopfte es plötzlich.  
  
Wir dachten uns nichts Böses und riefen den Besucher herein, doch zu unserem Entsetzen trat Flo ein. Caro wurde binnen Sekunden kreidebleich.  
  
„Du wagst es hier noch aufzutauchen?!"zischte ich und war verwundert über Flos geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Ich... was...was habe ich getan?"fragte er schließlich verstört. ‚Das gibt's doch nicht...'  
  
„WAS DU GETAN HAST?!"schrie ich „Du hast versucht Caro zu vergewaltigen!" Diese war inzwischen auf dem Boden zusammengesunken und ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. „Wäre Gwindor nicht gekommen und hätte dich zusammengeschlagen, hättest du es wahrscheinlich auch getan!"Auch ich machte mir Vorwürfe. Schließlich hatte ich sie mit ihm allein gelassen.  
  
Zu meiner starken Verwunderung brach nun auch Flo zusammen. „Ich habe was?" flüsterte er „Es tut mir so leid... ihr müsst wissen... manchmal bin ich nicht ich selbst. Dann regiert eine andere Person in mir. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun..."die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Was habe ich nur getan... ich hätte es euch gleich sagen sollen..."‚Er ist schizo?'  
  
Ich sah zu Caro hinüber. Ihr stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wir nickten uns zu und gingen auf Flo zu.  
  
Ich ergriff das Wort. „Du... du bist schizophren?"fragte ich leise. Ich hatte Angst davor, dass es die Wahrheit war. Er nickte.  
  
Caro und ich nahmen ihn beide in den Arm. „Schon gut", meinte Caro „du kannst ja nichts dafür. Es ist nicht so schlimm."Caro hatte wirklich ein großes Herz.  
  
„Wirklich?"Flo konnte sein Glück anscheinend kaum fassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm jemand verzieh.  
  
„Lass uns zum Frühstück gehen, ich hab Hunger!"sagte ich schließlich in extra mauligem Ton, um die Situation wieder zu entspannen. Zusammen gingen wir in den Speisesaal, wo mich ein Zusammentreffen mit Legolas erwartete, auf dass ich nicht wirklich scharf war, aber Flo hatte sicherlich noch mehr Schiss vor Gwindor.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Lang genug das Kapitel... puh^^  
  
War's gut? War's mies? Was meint ihr? 


	16. Kapitel 16

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Sooo, und wieder ein Kapitelchen. Ist diesmal noch länger geworden. Am Ende gibt's nen Cliffhanger, könnt ihr mir da eure Meinung sagen, wie's weitergehen soll?  
  
@layka: aber du bist nicht wirklich tot, oder? denn würd ich ja nen leser verlieren... *lol*  
  
@nachtschatten: weiß nicht. aber übung macht den meister!  
  
@mary hawk: bist du ein flo-fan? fänd ich ja gut^^ der kommt aber ohne schwerere schäden durch, denk ich...  
  
@kleineslucifer: na dann geb ich mir mal mühe! sonst rennst du noch gegen nen baum, weil dich die überlegung über eine fortsetzung so ablenkt *gg*  
  
Und alle anderen fühlen sich hiermit mal ganz dolle geknuddelt! *knuddelz*  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 16:  
  
Flos Angst vor Gwindor war durchaus berechtigt. Denn sobald wir den Speisesaal betraten, flog ihm auch schon ein Messer haarscharf am Kopf vorbei. Gefolgt von mehreren geschrieenen, elbischen Beschimpfungen.  
  
Auf uns zu kommend verfiel Gwindor nun wieder in die uns bekannte Sprache: „Wie kannst du es wagen hier mit den beiden hereinzuspazieren? Was hast du ihnen angedroht, damit sie dir gehorchen?!"etwas sanfter fuhr er fort: „Caro, komm her. Er kann dir nichts tun."  
  
Und Caro tat, wie es ihr befohlen wurde. Aber eher mit der Absicht, Gwindor davon abzuhalten, Flo schwerere Verletzungen zuzufügen. „Beruhige dich Gwindor, es ist alles in bester Ordnung!"meinte sie. „In Ordnung?! Nichts ist in Ordnung!"brüllte er.  
  
„Es... ich... ich kann das erklären..."begann Flo.  
  
„Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt!"mischte sich nun auch Legolas, der Flo auch schon gefährlich nahe gekommen war, in das Geschehen mit ein. So stellte ich mich vorsichtshalber zwischen die beiden.  
  
„Ich... bin schizophren. Das heißt, dass eine andere Persönlichkeit noch in mir wohnt. Sie ist vollkommen anders als ich und sie kommt nur selten zum Vorschein. Ich hoffte, dass sie es nicht tun würde, solange ich hier in Mittelerde bin. Ich wollte euch alle doch nicht beunruhigen..."versuchte ein sehr unsicherer Flo zu erklären.  
  
Die beiden Elben sahen erst sich, dann ihn misstrauisch an. „Ich habe ihm schon verziehen."brach Caro die Stille. „Ich denke, dann könnt ihr das doch wohl auch."  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren zog Gwindor Caro zum Tisch, aber nicht, ohne noch einen vernichtenden Blick an Flo zu verlieren. Er schien der Sache immer noch zu misstrauen. ‚Caro schafft es schon, ihn von Flos gutem Ich zu überzeugen!' dachte ich in meinem grenzenlosen Optimismus.  
  
„Nun gut, Flo. Sei es für den Moment vergessen. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder du selbst bist."endete Legolas die Debatte und ging ebenfalls zu Tisch.  
  
Nun war er da, der Moment, vor dem ich mich gefürchtet hatte. Ich musste mich neben Legolas an den Esstisch setzen und all mein schauspielerisches Talent (was nicht groß war) aufbringen, um die peinliche Szene des Morgens zu überspielen. Trotzdem konnte ich immer noch mit dem armen Flo mitfühlen, der neben Gwindor sitzen musste. Ihm blieb auch nichts erspart.  
  
So saß ich nun neben Legolas. Gerade wie eine Kerze und außerordentlich an meinem Essen interessiert. Hatte ich nur das Gefühl oder grinste Legolas tatsächlich die ganze Zeit über blöde vor sich hin?  
  
Bevor ich in weitere Kontemplation über etwaiges Gesichtsmuskeltraining meines Sitznachbarn verfallen konnte, kam auch schon Gimli in den Saal getrampelt. Dicht gefolgt vom Oberwaldverteidiger Haldir.  
  
„Ihr seid ja alle schon wach! Und dass, obwohl ihr beide gestern Abend Damenbesuch hattet!"Gimlis nur allzu bekanntes raues Lachen ertönte. „Seht mich nicht so an, ihr Elben! Ein Zwerg weiß alles!"  
  
Während Caro dieses zwergische Statement nicht zu stören schien, wurde mir schon wieder warm im Gesicht. ‚Toller Tag!'  
  
„Na, wie ist dein Date gelaufen, Legolas? Bei den beiden ist es ja offensichtlich!"War es, denn Gwindor ließ während des gesamten Essens Caros Hand nicht einmal los. Mich störten allerdings die zwei interessierten Zwergenaugen, die auf mir lagen. Auf einmal war mein Frühstück es doch wirklich Wert, eine Doktorarbeit darüber zu verfassen.  
  
„Der Elb genießt und schweigt."antwortete Legolas auf die brisante Frage, was mich scharf einatmen ließ. ‚WAS hat er genossen?' Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie dreist konnte ein Elb denn sein? ‚Sehr dreist!' beantwortete ich meine Frage selbst.  
  
Das dachten sich wohl auch die anderen Anwesenden. Vor allem Gwindor und Caro, die schließlich wussten, dass es nichts zu genießen gab. Ich hatte ja nichts dagegen, wenn er den Zwerg aufzog. Es trug immerhin zur Erheiterung aller bei, aber musste er denn MICH da mit reinziehen? ‚Oder hat er...? während ich schlief...?' nein, nein, nein! Den Gedanken musste ich so schnell wie möglich loswerden.  
  
„Tja, Herr Zwerg. Da könnt ihr wohl heute keine Gerüchte über Legolas verbreiten. Aber wenn euch danach ist, könnte ich mir welche über euch ausdenken!"  
  
Als Antwort auf Haldirs überaus nett gemeinten Vorschlag war nur ein leises Grummeln zu vernehmen. Doch ich war durchaus dankbar über den Themenwechsel. So konnte mein Gesicht wieder seine ursprüngliche Farbe annehmen.  
  
„Und, was machen wir heute? Ich meine mit Ausnahme vom Gerüchte über Gimli verbreiten?"fragte ich Caro wieder bester Laune. ‚Wenn Zwergenblicke töten könnten...'  
  
„Hm... wir sollten doch noch singen! Ich denke die Proben werden wohl den ganzen Tag in Anspruch nehmen."dachte sie laut.  
  
„Was? Den ganzen Tag? Und wo bleibe ich?"„Du kannst ja mit Legolas was unternehmen!"fertigte Caro Gwindor ab, der empört darüber zu sein schien, seinen Tag nicht mit ihr verbringen zu können.  
  
„Oder du könntest unsere Neuankömmlinge begrüßen."warf der Lorien-Elb ein. „Vor ein paar Minuten ist Faramir mit einer der Fünf Sterne eingetroffen. Das Mädchen wird gerade von Galadriel eingewiesen."  
  
„Ist sie denn hübsch?"fragte Gwindor schon fast automatisch, fing sich aber einen Rippenstoß von Caro ein.  
  
„Nun ja. Sie hat recht ungewöhnliche Haare. Sie sind extrem rot. Beinahe pink."meinte ein das Gesicht verziehender Haldir.  
  
Ich sah Caro an. Sie dachte das gleiche wie ich. ‚Gwen!' „Ist ihr Name Gwendoline? Oder einfach nur Gwen?"fragte ich dann laut.  
  
Das verwunderte „Ihr kennt sie?"sollte wohl so etwas bedeuten wie: „Ja, das ist ihr Name."  
  
„Klar kennen wir sie! Wo ist sie?"wollten Caro und ich zeitgleich wissen. Haldir schaffte es gerade noch „In Galadriels Bibliothek."zu sagen, da sprangen wir auch schon auf und ließen drei Elben, einen Zwerg und einen Flo(h) ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche gucken.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nach der überschwänglichen Begrüßung und dem Austausch der neusten Neuigkeiten, so zum Beispiel, dass sie das Element Erde hatte und somit „Terra"hieß und dass sie es ja so was von affengeil fand gerade mit ihrem angebeteten Faramir hier hergekommen zu sein, saßen wir mit unserer Klassenkameradin im Zimmer und Caro konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihr von meiner Flucht vor Legolas zu berichten. (-- das war EIN Satz!)  
  
„Du bist einfach abgehauen?"zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag antwortete ich mit „Ja."auf diese Frage. „Das gibt's doch nicht, hätte ich mit Faramir in einem Bett geschlafen, hätte ich ganz was Anderes gemacht!"  
  
„Na was ein Glück, dass das nicht passieren wird, der gute Junge ist schließlich mit Eowyn verheiratet."erinnerte ich meine Freundin an den Familienstand ihres Angebeteten.  
  
„Ja und? Auch in Mittelerde wird es Gerichte geben, vor denen man sich scheiden lassen kann! Außerdem will ich ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten... obwohl..."  
  
„Und Schnitt!"unterbrach Caro „Wir reden hier schließlich über MIRAs Blamage!"‚Super! Erinnere sie bloß daran! Mehrmals täglich, bitte...'  
  
„Gut, "fing Gwen an zu denken. „Wie könntest du ihm klar machen, dass du doch was von ihm willst?"  
  
Nach einer langen Diskussion, zu der ich immer nur „Nein!", „Um Gottes Willen!"und „Bloß das nicht!"beigetragen hatte, hatten zumindest Caro und Gwen sich auf zwei äußerst gegensätzliche Lösungsvorschläge geeinigt:  
  
1. Mira setzt sich nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet in sein Zimmer und verführt ihn dann.  
  
oder  
  
2. Mira setzt sich gar nicht bekleidet in sein Zimmer und verführt ihn dann.  
  
An diesem Punkt zweifelte ich an dem Geisteszustand meiner Freundinnen. So versuchte ich vom Thema abzulenken. „Sagt mal, wollen wir uns nicht langsam mal auf unsere Gesangssession heute Abend vorbereiten? Wir wollen den Elben ja was bieten!"  
  
Zum Glück sahen auch die beiden Verführungsszenario-Spinnerinnen ein, dass dies ein klein wenig wichtiger war.  
  
Wir hatten uns ziemlich schnell darauf geeinigt, dass zumindest ein Lied von den Ärzten vorgestellt werden musste. Wir waren schließlich alle drei Fans der besten Band der Welt. Aber auch „Dirrty"von X-Tina wurde als Pflichtsong angesehen. Wir wollten die Elben schließlich schocken...  
  
„Ich finde, du solltest Dirty singen!"meinte Gwen. „Du hast blonde Haare." ‚Welch ein Argument...'  
  
„Ja, und so kannst du auch Legolas verführen."stimmte Caro mit ein. ‚Nicht das schon wieder...' „Tja, 2:1!"endete meine ehemals (!) beste Freundin und mein Schicksal war besiegelt.  
  
„Ich werde „Piercing"singen!"brachte Gwen ein und fing schon mal an, den Text zu lernen. Caro wurde dann noch aufgebrummt „Deine Schuld"zu singen, um wenigsten einen pädagogisch wertvollen Text drin zu haben. Als Rache für die Dirty-Geschichte wollte ich sie die Elben nämlich nicht schocken lassen.  
  
Das Mittagessen, war für uns (ja, selbst für mich!) nur Nebensache. Denn das Schlimmste stand uns noch bevor: Wir mussten irgendwelchen Elben beibringen, die Begleitung zu unseren Titeln zu spielen und auch noch irgendwo her was Vernünftiges zum Anziehen bekommen. Zumindest für mich, denn wenn ich Christina mimen wollte, brauchte ich wie erwartet was recht knappes...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Am Abend dann, war unser Auftritt gekommen. Alle Elben Loriens schienen anwesend zu sein, sogar Frau Galadriel und Celeborn... ‚Das kann ja was geben...' dachte ich aufgrund der Anwesenheit so vieler Leute. Auch Legolas war da. Er saß in der ersten Reihe. ‚Klasse... und ich renn hier halb nackt rum...' Ja, wir hatten es geschafft, den Elben etwas Stoff und Nähzeug abzuschwatzen.  
  
Caro ging auf die provisorische Bühne und bat um Ruhe. „Zuerst wird Gwen einen Song vortragen, dann ich selbst und zum Schluss Mira. Wir wünschen euch allen, viel Spaß und bitte lasst euch durch die Texte nicht verunsichern. Man hat uns darum gebeten, Lieder zu singen, die für unsere Welt typisch sind. Nun, es gibt auch anderes in unserer Welt, aber diese würden sich nicht zu sehr von der hiesigen Musik unterscheiden..."  
  
So trat Gwen leicht grinsend auf die Bühne. Das würde eine Menge geschockter Gesichter geben! Die „Band"begann zu spielen.  
  
„Du gehst spazieren mit deiner Freundin - Ihr kommt  
  
An 'nem Piercing-Shop vorbei - Sie sagt:  
  
Das ist doch toll! - Ganz toll!  
  
So ein Ring am Ding ... [1]"  
  
Von hinter der Bühne sah ich in die Runde. Die ersten männlichen Elben hatten schon gemerkt, um was es ging und verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. Besonders Faramir, der sicherlich glaubte Gwen gut zu kennen, sah geschockt aus. So etwas hätte er aus ihrem Mund wohl nicht erwartet.  
  
„... Wenn du mich liebst - Wirklich liebst  
  
wird dein Ding gepiekst ... [1]"  
  
Weitere entsetzte Gesichter. Nun auch unter den Damen. Caro und ich sahen uns grinsend an. Lange konnten wir es ohne Lachen nicht mehr aushalten.  
  
Dann kam der Refrain:  
  
„... Du trägst ´n Gott zwischen deinen Schenkeln  
  
Leg ihm bitte keine Ringe an  
  
Du hast nen Gott zwischen deinen Beinen  
  
Leg ihm bitte keine Ketten an... [1]"  
  
Nun traf die Erkenntnis auch wirklich die letzte Elbe. Während die männliche Fraktion schon längst schneeweiß angelaufen war, fielen die ersten dünner besaiteten Elbinnen in Ohnmacht.  
  
„... Das Ding ist rot - Sieht aus wie tot  
  
Entzündet und schmerzt - Als du merkst: ... (Refrain) [1]"  
  
Zu Caros und meiner Belustigung verdrehte Faramir nun gefährlich stark die Augen. Bald würde er umkippen. Tat er aber leider nicht... Den Rest des Songs verbrachten Caro und ich ob des grandiosen Schauspiels lachend auf dem Boden.  
  
„... Statuiere ein Exempel  
  
Erklär dem Piercing-Studio den Dschihad! [1]"  
  
endete schließlich Gwen ihr Ständchen und kam Tränen lachend zu uns hinter die Bühne. „Das war ja wohl megageil! Habt ihr gesehen, wie die geguckt haben? Das war der Wahnsinn!"Gwen war außer sich.  
  
Nun war Caro an der Reihe. Und nach ein paar beruhigenden Worten an das Publikum und unsere hohen Gastgeber durfte sie auch beginnen zu singen. Ihre Performance blieb allerdings von Ohnmachtsanfällen verschont, wurde aber von bewunderndem Gemurmel ob der Weisheit ihrer Worte gewürdigt.  
  
„Hast du dich heute schon geärgert, war es heute wieder schlimm  
  
Hast du dich wieder gefragt, warum kein Mensch was unternimmt  
  
Du musst nicht akzeptieren, was dir überhaupt nicht passt  
  
Wenn du deinen Kopf nicht nur zum tragen einer Mütze hast.  
  
.  
  
Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass die Welt ist, wie sie ist  
  
Es wär nur deine Schuld, wenn sie so bleibt  
  
.  
  
Glaub keinem, der dir sagt, dass du nichts verändern kannst  
  
Die, die das behaupten, haben nur vor Veränderung Angst  
  
Es sind dieselben, die erklären, es sei gut so, wie es ist  
  
Und wenn du etwas ändern willst, dann bist du automatisch Terrorist  
  
.  
  
Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass die Welt ist, wie sie ist  
  
Es wär nur deine Schuld, wenn sie so bleibt  
  
Weil jeder, der die Welt nicht ändern will, ihr Todesurteil unterschreibt  
  
.  
  
‚Lass und diskutieren, denn in unserm schönen Land  
  
Sind zumindest theoretisch alle furchtbar tolerant  
  
Worte wollen nichts bewegen, Worte tun niemandem weh  
  
Darum lass uns drüber reden, Diskussionen sind OK'  
  
.  
  
Nein - geh mal wieder auf die Straße, geh mal wieder demonstrieren  
  
Denn wer nicht mehr versucht zu kämpfen - kann nur verlieren!  
  
Die dich verarschen, die hast du selbst gewählt  
  
Darum lass sie deine Stimme hören, weil jede Stimme zählt  
  
.  
  
es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass die Welt ist, wie sie ist  
  
Es wär nur deine Schuld, wenn sie so bleibt. [2]"  
  
Für Caro gab es stehende Ovationen. Ich meinte sogar Celeborn etwas in der Richtung wie „Solch Weise Worte von einem so jungen Menschen..."sagen zu hören.  
  
Nun bestand das Publikum wieder aus gut gelaunten Elben, die sogar etwas Respekt für uns aufbringen konnten. ‚Und jetzt soll ich da raus und ihr Weltbild wieder vernichten, nachdem es Caro so mühselig wieder aufgebaut hat...'  
  
Glücklicherweise musste ich als einzige von uns nicht allein auf die Bühne, denn ich brauchte meine Backgroundtänzer und -sänger: Caro und Gwen.  
  
Mein Kostüm konnte man als „das Nötigste"beschreiben, was sich in einem kurzen Christina-Rock und einem Bikini-ähnlichen Oberteil ausdrückte. Über diesem Oberteil hatte ich aber noch ein Shirt gezogen, um die „Sweat'n"- Szene originalgetreu nachzuahmen.  
  
‚Tief durchatmen...'  
  
Die Musik begann und ich verlor mich darin. Den Text hatte ich bis zum Umfallen gepaukt, die Choreographie, sofern es eine gab, saß. ‚Ich hab doch nichts zu verlieren...'  
  
„Ladies (move)  
  
Gentleman (move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) -- 7x ... [3]"  
  
‚Oh oh, ich glaub die merken was...' Sollten sie auch, denn seltsamer Weise hatten sie ja auch schon den Text von Caros Klingelton verstanden... ‚Das soll mir mal einer erklären...'  
  
„... Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
  
.  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)... [3]"  
  
Inzwischen war das Publikum schon leicht angespannt. Schließlich gab ich auch von Anfang an alles. ‚Ich hätte doch nen Schlager singen sollen...'  
  
„Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action  
  
.  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
'bout to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise... [3]"  
  
Täuschte ich mich, oder wippten Legolas, Gwindor und Faramir tatsächlich mit dem Fuß?!  
  
„Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirrty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty... [3]"  
  
.  
  
'Gleich ist es soweit... dann bin ich mein Oberteil los...'  
  
.  
  
"Body's hot  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass (ha)... [3]"  
  
'Reiß dich zusammen Mira!' Ich sah noch einmal zu Caro und Gwen, um mich zu versichern, dass ich das wirklich vor versammelter Mannschaft tun sollte. Ein Grinsen genügte mir als „Ja".  
  
„I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off ... [3]"  
  
Das war die Stelle. Ich bin mein Shirt elegant losgeworden. Nur spürte ich nun sämtliche Blicke der männlichen Elbenbelegschaft auf mir, inklusive der von Legolas. Nun ja, war ja auch nicht allzu verwunderlich, denn ich bezweifelte stark, dass das eine halbwegs erzogene Elbe jemals getan hätte.  
  
Den Rest des Songs verbrachte ich damit Legolas' Blicken auszuweichen und mich allgemein nicht allzu lächerlich zu fühlen. Letzteres gelang mir weniger.  
  
Der Song war zu ende und vor mir saß ein Haufen ziemlich perplexer Elben. Zu meiner Verwunderung fand ich als erste meine Stimme wieder. „Ich brauch ein Bier."Nach diesem Statement, dass eigentlich an Caro und Gwen gerichtet gewesen war, aber wohl der ganze Saal gehört haben musste, da Elben ja bekannlich extrem spitze Öhrchen haben (was ein Wortwitz), verließ ich die Bühne in Richtung Bar.  
  
Ja, Lorien hatte eine Bar. Oder zumindest etwas, das man im weitesten Sinne so nennen konnte. Es war eher ein Aufenthaltsraum, in dem auch alkoholische Getränke ausgeschenkt wurden.  
  
Da wir drei die Gänge Loriens denn doch noch nicht so gut kannten, dauerte es etwas, bis wir die „Bar"fanden. Sie war auch schon wieder gut gefüllt. ‚Elben sind eben doch Säufer!'  
  
Es war kein Platz mehr frei. Doch wir erspähten Gwindor, Legolas und Faramir an der Getränkeausschankstelle und gesellten und zu meinem Leidwesen zu ihnen.  
  
Caro sprang sofort auf Gwindors Schoß und auf eine Einladung Faramirs tat Gwen es ihr gleich. Nun stand nur noch ich ziemlich blöde in der Gegend rum. Zumindest bis mich zwei Arme von hinten packten und hochhoben. Bevor ich mich versah, fand ich mich auf Legolas Schoß wieder, was mich stark an den vergangenen Morgen erinnerte, denn da hatte ich in etwa genauso wenig an.  
  
Arg frustriert darüber, dass es in dem Schuppen kein Beck's Gold (jaja, Schleichwerbung...) gab bestellte ich einfach „Das Stärkste, was ihr habt!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Der Abend ging feucht fröhlich weiter und irgendwann war es mir auch gar nicht mehr peinlich, halb nackt auf Legolas Schoß zu hocken.  
  
„Boah, ich geh jetzt in unser Zimmer. Ich will baden. Ich stink nach Schweiß!"meinte Caro schließlich und Gwen konnte sich ein „Und nach Alkohol!"nicht verkneifen.  
  
Von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinsend blickte ich zwischen Caro, Gwindor Legolas und mir hin und her, bis ich schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit der drei erlangt hatte.  
  
„Ich glaub ich geh auch baden."Ich machte eine künstlerische Pause. Ich wusste schon, wie ich Legi aufziehen konnte und betrunken traute ich mich das auch. „Kommt ihr dann mit?"  
  
-----**-----  
  
Ende! Bin kaputt... völlig alle... zu viel getippt. Die einzige Medizin dagegen sind ein paar nette Reviews^^  
  
Sagt mir doch bitte, wie ihr meint, dass es weitergehen soll^^  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
[1]: Auszüge aus „Piercing"von den Ärzten (auuuus Berlin)  
  
[2]: Die Ärzte - „Deine Schuld"  
  
[3]: Auszüge aus Christina Aguileras „Dirrty" 


	17. Kapitel 17

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Meine Kapitelplanung, sofern ich je eine hatte, wird immer mehr durcheinander gebracht... T.T hab zu viele Ideen, die unbedingt umgesetzt werden müssen...  
  
@nachtschatten: also Ärzte CD's lässt man doch nicht rumliegen...  
  
@christin: ja, betrunken sind sie in diesem Chap...  
  
@nevalwen: jup, alle lieder der Ärzte sind kultig^^  
  
@anna: ne lassen sie nicht...  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Gwindor und Lessien auch^^  
  
ACHTUNG! Ich werde dem Rating in diesem Kapitel mehr oder weniger gerecht^^ Na ja... noch nicht ganz...  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 17:  
  
„Aber natürlich kommen wir mit, nicht war Legolas?"entgegnete mir Gwindor überraschender Weise. „Cool! Gruppenbaden!"rief dann auch Caro, der es schließlich nichts ausmachte mit Gwindor in einer Wanne zu sitzen. ‚Sind denn heute alle gegen mich?'  
  
„Was Gruppenbaden? Ich will auch!"bemerkte eine kleine rothaarige Person. „Du kommst doch auch mit, Faramir."Auch sie hatte schon heftig einen im Tee.  
  
Nachdem ich mich vom fleißig nickenden Faramir abgewandt hatte, sah ich nun Legolas an, der breit grinste. „Dann lasst uns doch zu den heißen Quellen gehen."schlug er vor und zog mich schon in Richtung Tür. Die anderen folgten uns. ‚Nein! Das gibt's doch nicht... schon wieder ein halbnackter Legolas... Gott, wie peinlich.'  
  
Bei den Quellen angekommen, die nebenbei gesagt wunderschön waren und etwas Zauberhaftes an sich hatten mit ihren glitzernden Seen und den schroffen Felsen an der einen, dem grünen mit wunderschönen Blumen bewachsenem Ufer auf der anderen Seite, entledigten sich die Herren sofort ihrer Kleidung. ALL ihrer Kleidung.  
  
Ich wusste ja aus Erfahrung, dass Elben das nicht so eng sahen, aber bei Faramir überraschte mich das. Schließlich war er ein Mensch. ‚Wahrscheinlich auch nur hackevoll...'  
  
Wenn mich schon Faramirs Verhalten verwundert hatte, so schockte mich das von Caro und Gwen. Etwas unbeholfen entledigten auch sie sich ihrer Kleider. Splitterfasernackt sprangen sie den Herren hinterher. ‚Bin ich von Verrückten umgeben? Nein, von Betrunkenen!'  
  
Nun stand also nur noch ich auf der Lichtung. Bekleidet mit einem Rock, den man auch Gürtel nennen konnte und dem Bikini-ähnlichen Oberteil. ‚Was soll's!' Kurzerhand ließ ich den Rock fallen und sprang dann auch hinterher. Dass alle nackt waren hieß nicht, dass auch ich nackt sein musste. ‚Schwimm gegen den Strom!' machte ich mir für diesen Abend zum Motto.  
  
Da stand ich nun im Wasser, das mir bis zum Hals reichte. Es war wohlig warm und angenehm auf der Haut, aber irgendetwas störte mich. Genau! Ich konnte nichts sehen. Der Mond war hinter einer Monsterwolke verschwunden, sodass ich als armer kleiner Mensch die Hand vor Augen nicht sah.  
  
Nach einigen Sekunden viel es mir aber nicht mehr schwer zumindest Legolas zu orten, der mir lauthals lachend einen dicken Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte. Keine Frage, ER konnte im Dunkeln gucken. Ärgerlich schickte ich einen ähnlichen Schwall zurück in die Richtung, aus der ich den anderen vermutet hatte. Doch ich vernahm nur das Platschen von Wasser auf Wasser und nicht das von Wasser auf Legolas Kopf.  
  
Doch im nächsten Moment klärte sich das Rätsel über den Verbleib des Elben. Er war anscheinend abgetaucht und hob mich nun an den Hüften aus dem Wasser, nur um mich dann mit einigem Schwung wieder in Selbiges zu schmeißen.  
  
Prustend tauchte ich auf und erschrak, als ich in Legolas funkelnde Augen blickte. Nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten unsere Nasenspitzen voneinander. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Anschlag. Jedes EKG hätte bei diesem Tempo seinen Geist aufgegeben.  
  
„Wo sind denn die anderen? Ich kann gar nichts sehen..."fragte ich unschuldig, um die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, zu lösen.  
  
Legolas blickte sich um, schien sie zu entdecken und wandte sich mir grinsend wieder zu. „Die sind beschäftigt."‚Verdammt! Leute, ihr könnt mich doch nicht im Stich lassen!' Wieder war ich mit dem nackten Elben ganz auf mich allein gestellt.  
  
Er jedoch schien nichts von meinem innerlichen Flehen mitzubekommen (wie auch... seine Fahne roch man bis nach Meppen!), drehte mich um und schob mich in Richtung einiger Felsen. Dies stellte sich für mich allerdings erst heraus, als wir angekommen waren. Wie gesagt, ich konnte rein gar nichts sehen.  
  
Während ich mich da also so lang tastete, spürte ich auf einmal, wie sich mein Oberteil löste und auf den Seeboden glitt. Geschockt blieb ich stehen und drehte mich zu Legolas um, der mich nur blöde angrinste. „Gleiches Recht für alle!"Und schon hatte er mich mit einem Arm hochgehoben und mir mit der anderen Hand meinen Tanga ausgezogen, den ich natürlich unter dem Rock getragen hatte.  
  
Hilflos musste ich feststellen, dass mein Lieblingstanga, und übrigens der einzige, den es wohl in Mittelerde gab, auf den Grund des Sees fiel. Ich mochte ihn wirklich. Vorn war ein kleines Kätzchen aufgestickt, an dessen Schwanzende ein kleiner Federpuschel angenäht war. Alles in allem sehr süß...  
  
Doch ich sah mich bald einem weitaus größerem Problem gegenüber. Nämlich einem betrunkenen Elben. Gut ich war selbst voll bis Oberkante Unterlippe, aber um mir meinen Verstand wegzusaufen brauchte es etwas mehr.  
  
Wir waren inzwischen nämlich bei besagter Felsengruppe angekommen und ich spürte schon wieder, wie ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Kurz darauf spürte ich einen Felsvorsprung unter meinem Hintern, auf dem mich Legolas dann absetzte. Zum Glück reichte mir das Wasser immer noch bis zum Hals, sodass der Herr Elb so gut gucken konnte, wie er wollte, er konnte trotzdem nichts sehen. Das hoffte ich zumindest.  
  
Langsam kam er immer näher und ich versteifte mich etwas. Als er ganz nah an meinem Ohr angekommen war flüsterte er: „Was hast du denn? Es wird bestimmt nicht wehtun."Ich atmete scharf ein. Der Elb hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken.  
  
Er begann an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und arbeitete so seinen Weg meinen Hals herunter bis zu meinem Schlüsselbein vor. Währenddessen hielt er mich mit einer Hand am Rücken, mit der anderen an der Hüfte fest, damit ich nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ich war ihm auf seltsame Weise dankbar dafür.  
  
Trotzdem kam mein Atem nur noch stoßweise. Nachdem er sich eine Weile mit meinem Schlüsselbein beschäftigt hatte, arbeitete er sich wieder weiter nach oben, bis er meinen Mund erreichte. Er küsste zuerst meinen Mundwinkel und beschäftigte sich dann seelenruhig erst mit der Unterlippe und dann mit der Oberlippe, bis er schließlich meinen ganzen Mund bedeckte und sanft mit der Zunge über meine Lippen fuhr.  
  
Ich gewährte ihm schließlich Einlass, hatte ich mich doch in diesem Moment schon längst in dem Augenblick verloren. Er duftete wie immer nach Wald, nach frischem Regen und den sanften Pflanzen, die dem Düsterwald eigen waren. Die Sanftheit seiner Berührungen ließ mich alles um mich herum vergessen und hätte ich nicht schon aufgrund meines Alkoholpegels Gleichgewichtsprobleme gehabt, so wäre mir spätestens jetzt schwindelig geworden.  
  
Er strich mit seiner Hand zu meinem Oberschenkel hinunter und zu dessen Innenseite. In meinem Magen machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit. Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Legolas unterbrach den Kuss nicht ein einziges Mal.  
  
Doch dieses fremde Gefühl wurde plötzlich von einem anderen, mir sehr bekannten abgelöst. Mein Magen krampfte sich stoßartig zusammen. Ich konnte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig von Legolas losreißen und den Felsen hinter mir erreichen, der schon wieder auf dem Trockenen lag.  
  
Dann ließ ich mir den Abend gepflegt durch den Kopf gehen. (Für alle Nicht- Alkoholiker: ich musste kotzen ;p)  
  
Legolas war hinter mich getreten und hielt mir netterweise die Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er beruhigende Worte auf Sindarin flüsterte.  
  
Als mein Magen nichts mehr hergab, lehnte ich mich erschöpft zurück, wo Legolas mich in seine Arme schloss. Kurz darauf hob er mich hoch und brachte mich auf dem Landweg zurück zu unseren, pardon, SEINEN Sachen.  
  
Er stülpte mir seine Tunika über den Kopf und zog sich selbst seine Hose wieder an. Dann trug er mich zurück zu meinem Zimmer. Den ganzen Weg über lehnte ich einfach nur schlapp an seiner Schulter. Mir war hundeelend.  
  
Als er vorsichtig die Zimmertüre aufstieß, mussten wir (gut eher er, da ich dazu nicht mehr in der Lage war) feststellen, dass das Zimmer für diese Nacht besetzt war. Also schoss er die Tür wieder und ging zu seinem Zimmer, wo er mich dann sanft auf sein Bett legte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Als ich am Morgen aufwachte hatte ich ein ganz starkes Déjà-vu. Ich wachte schon wieder neben Legolas in Legolas' Zimmer auf. Nur die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit erinnerten mich daran, dass ich nicht in einer Zeitschleife gefangen war. Ich stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf.  
  
„Na, bist du wach?"fragte der neben mir Liegende. ‚Nein, heute lauf ich nicht weg!' „Hm..."macht ich.  
  
„Mira... das gestern... weißt du, ich war betrunken..."begann er. „Hm, weiß ich."antwortete ich maulig. Ich hatte absolut keinen Nerv auf tiefschürfende Gespräche. Dazu brummte mein Schädel zu laut.  
  
„Es... ich wollte die Situation nicht ausnutzen. es ist einfach über mich gekommen... ich fühle mich so schlecht..."entschuldigte er sich. An anderen Tagen hätte ich das furchtbar lieb und romantisch gefunden, aber an diesem Morgen fand ich es einfach nur furchtbar.  
  
„Nein", entgegnete ich „ich fühle mich schlecht. Außerdem fühlt sich mein Kopf an, als ob ihn ein Zehntonner überfahren hätte."  
  
Legolas lächelte. Er schien zu denken, dass ich ihm den gestrigen Vorfall nicht übel nahm und ich damit auch kein Problem hatte. Zumindest letzteres war nicht der Fall. Ich verspürte das starke Verlangen so schnell wie möglich zu meinen Freundinnen zu laufen und mich bei ihnen auszuheulen. Aber ich musste die Fassade aufrechterhalten, um das bisschen Würde, dass ich noch hatte, zu behalten.  
  
„Ich werde ein Zimmermädchen bitten, dir etwas zum Anziehen zu besorgen." meinte er und stand langsam auf. Dankbar lächelte ich ihn an.  
  
Als er zur Tür hinüber schritt bemerkte ich, wie ansehnlich seine Kehrseite doch war und musste schmunzeln.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nach einem ausgedehnten, verspäteten Frühstück, an dem tatsächlich alle teilnahmen, beschlossen Caro, Gwen und ich unserem Kater mit frischer Luft den Gar aus zu machen. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, Gwindor begleitete uns.  
  
„Na Gwen, wie hast du deinen Abend gestern verbracht?"wollte der neugierige und äußerst dreiste Elb wissen.  
  
„Na ja..."begann Gwen grinsend „als Faramir und ich festgestellt hatten, dass ihr alle mit euch selbst beschäftigt wart, "bei diesen Worten blickte sie bedeutungsvoll in die Runde „haben wir beschlossen, doch wieder in die Bar zu gehen. Da habt ihr echt was verpasst, wir durften einen betrunkenen Celeborn sehen!"Bei der Erinnerung musste sie schallen lachen.  
  
„Und was war bei dir los?"stocherte Gwindor „Wenn Gwen sagt, dass wir ALLE beschäftigt waren, muss zwischen dir und meinem lieben Bruder ja wohl auch was gelaufen sein."  
  
„Nein, er hat mir nur beim Kotzen die Haare aus dem Gesicht gehalten." antwortete ich nüchtern. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, denn das schallende Gelächter, das darauf folgte, sprengte fast meinen Schädel.  
  
Nachdem wir uns also über die Ereignisse des letzten Abends ausgetauscht hatten, wozu auch gehörte, dass ich Caro unter die Nase rieb, dass ich schon wieder nicht in meinem Bett hatte schlafen können, gingen wir eine Weile schweigend weiter.  
  
Dann stockte mir der Atem. Auf einer Lichtung stand Legolas mit einer Elbe. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Gut, das waren alle Elben...  
  
Er hielt sie im Arm. Sie schienen einander sehr vertraut. Mir krampfte sich bei diesem Anblick der Magen zusammen.  
  
Dies schien Gwindor zu bemerken, denn er deutete allen still zu sein. „Das ist Legolas' Ex. Lessien."flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Eine Weile standen wir alle wie paralysiert da, doch dann verzogen wir uns leise wieder. Es wäre unangenehm gewesen, hätten sie uns bemerkt.  
  
Ich fühlte mich leer. Auch wenn ich mir nie Hoffnungen in Bezug auf Legolas gemacht hatte, tat es trotzdem weh, die beiden so vertraut zu sehen. Und ich spürte eine seltsame Wut gegenüber dieser Elbe, die ich überhaupt nicht kannte. Sie, mit ihren langen, blonden Haaren.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Wieder in den Hallen, kam uns ein überaus fröhlicher Flo entgegen. Er hatte einen weiteren Typen im Schlepptau, der ungefähr unser Alter hatte. „Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Peter. Oder ‚Aer', wie ihn Galadriel nennt."  
  
Wir begrüßten ihn freundlich. Er schien etwas schüchtern zu sein, denn er sagte kaum ein Wort und sah uns nur verstolen an. Aber das war mir echt egal. Ich hatte viel zu sehr an dem eben Gesehenen zu knabbern. ‚Diese blöde Elbe...'  
  
„Ich muss euch dringend erzählen, wie er hier hergekommen ist!"tönte Flo weiter „Ihr werdet euch vor lachen nicht mehr einkriegen!"  
  
-----**-----  
  
Fertig^^ Diesmal nicht ganz so lang. Und bitte schlagt mich nicht ganz so doll, ja? 


	18. Kapitel 18

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Ein sehr gefühlsbetontes Kapitel... aber ich hoffe, dass trotzdem der Witz nicht zu kurz gekommen ist.  
  
@nachtschatten: sorry, so lustig wird dieses Kapitel auch nicht...  
  
@nevalwen: na ja, wie man sieht, kann das bei mir auch mal ein bisschen dauern, aber ich geb mir immer größte Mühe *gg*. Bei mir kommt das immer so auf die Tagesform an, wie schnell ich schreiben kann. Und natürlich darauf, wie viel Zeit mir die Schule lässt.  
  
Und allen anderen Reviewern ein dickes Bussi!! Ich hab euch alle ganz doll lieb. Wenn ihr nicht immer so lieb schreiben würdet, könnte ich wohl nicht mit so viel Spaß schreiben!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Peter, Gwindor und Lessien auch^^  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 18:  
  
„Also", begann Flo mit seiner Erzählung. „ich saß da so mit Gimli, Haldir und, haltet euch fest, auch mit Celeborn in der Bar, die ihr ja dann verlassen hattet..."dabei grinste er. „Na ja, wir waren alle schon mehr oder weniger angeheitert. Ja, auch Celeborn. Stellt euch das mal vor!"er wurde von einem mittelprächtigen Lachanfall seinerseits unterbrochen. „Celeborn total breit..."brachte er noch hervor, bevor er etwa 5 Minuten damit verbrachte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Als die Luftzufuhr dann endlich wieder sichergestellt war, erzählte er weiter. „Gimli erzählte gerade etwas über Zwergenfrauen und Haldir beugte sich zu ihm vor, da"er musste schon wieder prusten. ‚Hat der etwa noch Restalkohol im Blut?!' fragte ich mich. „Da... *prust* da saß dann auf einmal *gröhl* Peter..."der Angesprochene wurde knallrot bis an die Haarwurzeln. „... auf einmal Peter auf Haldirs Schoß und..."wir mussten wieder einige Minuten warten, bis wir den Ausgang der Geschichte erfahren durften.  
  
„... und hat ihm einen astreinen Zungenkuss verpasst."Nun auch am Boden liegend vor Lachen versuchten wir dem armen Peter eine Erklärung zu entlocken.  
  
„Ich..."begann er wieder und war so *zeig* klein mit Hut. „Ich war mit meiner Freundin im Kino und..."weiter brauchte er auch nicht gegen unser Lachen ankämpfen, denn wir wussten, was er meinte. Hätte auch nichts gebracht, denn unser Gelächter zu übertönen, wäre unmöglich gewesen.  
  
„Und, was habt ihr so gemacht gestern?"wollte ein auf einmal äußerst kameradschaftlicher Flo wissen und sofort herrschte betretenes Schweigen.  
  
Wir räusperten uns alle gleichzeitig und verschwanden in verschiedene Richtungen.  
  
Ich grummelte so vor mich über diese Elbenziege hinsinnierend her, da stieß ich auf einmal gegen sie.  
  
Ihren Blick konnte man mit einem Wort als hochnäsig, arrogant, eingebildet und abwertend beschreiben. Ich gebe es ja zu, das waren vier Worte...  
  
‚Wenn ich keine Erziehung genossen hätte, dann...' weiter kam ich nicht mit meinen Mordgedanken. „Welche Absichten treiben einen Menschen in den Goldenen Wald?"  
  
‚Alte... ' „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, euch hier mit meiner Anwesenheit zu belästigen", antwortete ich scheißenfreundlich „aber meine Absichten sind ganz Mittelerde und somit auch euer bedauernswertes Leben, dass ihr anscheinend zu einem Großteil damit zu verbringen scheint, euer selbstgefälliges Ego zu streicheln, zu retten."Ich strahlte ihr mein zuckersüßestes Lächeln entgegen. ‚Bloß schön freundlich bleiben, vielleicht bemerkt sie mit ihrem Spatzenhirn ja die unterschwelligen Beleidigungen nicht.' Ich hatte keine gute Meinung von ihr. Woran das wohl lag...?  
  
„Seid ihr etwa eine der Fünf Sterne?"fragte sie erstaunt. ‚Jap, nix gemerkt....'  
  
„Ja."antwortete ich und ging. Das musste ich mir nicht länger antun. Ich sprach nur sehr ungern mit dummen Menschen, auch wenn es Elben waren. (Witz verstanden?)  
  
Ich machte mich also auf die Suche nach der lieben Gwen, die bestimmt nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich meine miese Laune anzutun und sich anzuhören, wie ich mich bei ihr ausheulte.  
  
Schnurstracks stapfte ich aufgebracht zu ihrem Zimmer, in dem ich sie dann auch fand... mit Faramir. Sie saßen vorm Kamin und unterhielten sich, hoffte ich doch.  
  
Mir war ganz recht, dass Faramir auch da war, denn er konnte mir bestimmt einiges über das Verhältnis zwischen Elben und Menschen berichten.  
  
Mit einem „Boah ich bring sie um!!"begrüßte ich die beiden, die mich dementsprechend verdattert ansahen. „Wen?"wollte Faramir wissen.  
  
Gwen kam mir mit der Antwort zuvor: „Bestimmt die Ex von Legolas, oder?" Ich nickte. „Warum? Sie ist nur seine Ex..."  
  
„Weil..."ich machte eine theatralische Pause und setzte mich auf den freien Sessel. „sie mit einem sowas von abwertenden Blick gefragt hat, was ich denn hier wolle! Sie hat richtig angeekelt ausgesehen!!"schnaufend machte ich meiner Wut Luft.  
  
„Boah!! Das gibt's doch nicht, hast du ihr wenigstens die Meinung gegeigt?" wollte eine inzwischen genauso aufgebrachte Gwen wissen und mein Gemüt hellte sich auf. „Klar! Aber sie hat's nicht geschnallt... die scheint dumm wie ein Brot zu sein!"ich musste nun grinsen bei dem Gedanken.  
  
Faramir war von unserer Unterhaltung wohl etwas verwirrt. Klar, wieso sollte er auch Wendungen wie „die Meinung geigen"oder „etwas schnallen" kennen?  
  
„Sag mal, Faramir?"fragte ich und der Angesprochene nickte. „Kannst du mir erklären, warum manche Elben so furchtbar hochnäsig gegenüber Menschen sind?"  
  
„Hm..."machte er. „Die meisten Elben sind immer sehr freundlich, aber einige halten sich für etwas Besseres. Mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen." ‚Wie aufschlussreich.'  
  
Bevor ich weiter nachhaken konnte, kamen schon Caro und Gwindor ins Zimmer gestürmt. „Gwen, Mira!"brüllte Erstere, „es gibt heut Abend ein Fest! Einen richtigen Ball!!"  
  
„Warum?"war das Einzige, was mir einfiel.  
  
Da wurde Caro ruhiger. „Es ist ein Abschiedsfest. Es sind ja nun alle Sterne da und wir müssen uns auf den Weg machen. Wir werden alle in verschiedene Richtungen gehen müssen, aber das wird Galadriel uns noch morgen kurz erzählen."  
  
Das dämpfte die Stimmung. Nichtsdestotrotz machten wir drei Mädels uns bald enthusiastisch daran, ein passendes Kleid zu finden.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Alle drei gingen wir, jeder in einem wunderschönen Kleid, in Richtung Ballsaal. Zum Erstaunen aller trug auch Gwen ein Kleid in einem komplementär zu ihren Haaren passenden Dunkelgrün.  
  
Seltsamerweise wurden wir zu diesem Anlass von keinem unserer Herren abgeholt. ‚Egal! Emanzipation rules!'  
  
Im Saal sah ich dann auch den Grund. Diese aufgeblasene, alte Ziege saß doch tatsächlich neben Legolas auf MEINEM Platz. Also war es von den anderen beiden Herren nur taktvoll, ihre Damen auch nicht abzuholen. Sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch schon zusammengebrochen, bevor ich diese Halle überhaupt betreten hatte. ‚Wie kann sie nur...'  
  
Während meine beiden Freundinnen verständlicherweise auf Gwindor und Faramir zuliefen, um sich neben ihnen nieder zu lassen, stand ich noch etwas ratlos in der Gegend rum. ‚Soll ich ihr gleich die Augen auskratzen oder warten, bis es keiner sieht?' Ich entschied mich für Letzteres.  
  
Ein Dienstmädchen kam auf mich zu und wies mir freundlicherweise den Platz zwischen Gimli und Haldir zu. ‚Klasse! So kann ich sie die ganze Zeit mit Blicken aufspießen.' Der Platz war nämlich schräg gegenüber von den Beiden.  
  
Ich bekam von allen mitleidsvolle Blicke. Nur nicht vom zukünftigen Mister Düsterwald. ‚War ja klar! Wenn die Ex auftaucht, ist man für so jemanden wie mich natürlich keine Zeit mehr...'  
  
Das Essen wurde ziemlich bald gereicht. Ich hatte kaum mitbekommen, über was sich die anderen unterhielten. Ich war einfach zu sauer. Und verletzt. ‚Was wenn ganz plötzlich auf unerklärliche Weise ihr Kleid in Flammen stünde...?'  
  
*Nein!* schallte es durch meinen Kopf. Seit wann hörte sich mein Gewissen an wie Galadriel? ‚Ahhh!!' Das WAR Galadriel! Ich sah zu ihr herüber. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ich nickte.  
  
*Mach dir keine Sorgen!* sagte sie noch und verschwand dann aus meinem Kopf. ‚Ich? Mir keine Sorgen machen? Höchstens um den Gesundheitszustand dieser Schlampe!' Mist, schon wieder ein tadelnder Blick der hohen Lady. Ich sollte meine Gedanken unter Kontrolle bringen.  
  
„Mira? Sag mal, möchtest du nichts essen?"fragte mich eine raue Stimme. Ich sah zu ihr hinunter, denn sie gehörte Gimli.  
  
„Hm... hab kein Hunger..."murmelte ich.  
  
„Komm, du bist doch wohl nicht auf Lessien eifersüchtig?!"meinte er unverständlicherweise. Ich nickte. „Die ist nur eine Bettgeschichte für ihn gewesen, aber sie tut so, als ob er ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte. Zu allem Überfluss war Thranduil auch noch ganz begeistert von ihr und hat sie in diesem Wahn unterstützt."Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sieh ihn dir doch mal an, er ist vollkommen genervt von ihr."  
  
Ich sah ihn an. Keine genervte Miene. Eigentlich gar keine identifizierbare Miene. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah wieder zu Gimli. „Na, du kennst ihn wohl länger als ich."meinte ich dann resignierend. Aber trotzdem war es interessant, was Gimli gesagt hatte. ‚Sie ist also eine Bettgeschichte gewesen... das lässt sich ausbauen.'  
  
Vorsichtshalber sah ich Galadriel erst gar nicht an.  
  
Nachdenkend, wie ich ihr eins reinwürgen konnte, aß ich auch endlich. Wär ja noch schöner, wenn mir so eine den Appetit verderben könnte.  
  
Nach dem Essen wurde Musik gespielt. Natürlich schleifte die Dorfmatratze, wie ich Lessien nun liebevoll nannte, Legolas auf die Fläche. Aber auch ich bleib nicht lange ohne Partner, denn Flo war so lieb mich aufzufordern.  
  
Man konnte einen langsamen Walzer zu der Elbenmusik tanzen und ich musste feststellen, dass Flo sehr gut tanzen konnte.  
  
Nur zu bald wechselte die Musik in einen schnellen, anscheinend nur zu Unterhaltung gedachten, Rhythmus und alle setzten sich. Auch Flo und ich waren schon wieder auf dem Weg zu unserem Patz, als es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen...ich meine aus den Ohren viel: „Das ist eine Samba!!"quietschte ich und zog Flo wieder zurück auf die Fläche.  
  
„Du hast Recht!"meinte er grinsend und erfüllte mir die stumme Bitte in meinen Augen. Ich wollte der kleinen Psychopatin zeigen, dass auch niedere Wesen wie die Menschen gut tanzen konnten. Und vor allem gut mit den Hüften wackeln konnten, was gewisse Elbenprinzen von gewissen Dorfmatratzen ablenkte.  
  
Also legten Flo und ich eine flotte Samba auf's Packet, wofür wir tosenden Applaus bekamen. Als das Lied vorbei war, kam Gwindor mit Caro im Schlepptau auf die Fläche und wollte das dringend auch lernen. Doch zum nächsten Lied tanzte man besser Tango.  
  
War Gwindor egal. Hauptsache er konnte so „ausdrucksvoll", wie er es nannte, tanzen lernen. ‚Tango... auch nicht schlecht...' Ich sah Flo an.  
  
In jeder Tanzschule hätten wir das wohl mir respektvollem Sicherheitsabstand von einem guten Meter getanzt, aber nicht hier. Nicht heute. Nicht, wenn diese Ziege da war. Also zog Flo mich dicht an sich heran. So dicht, dass wirklich bei jedem Schritt unsere Beine aneinander glitten. Na ja... ihr kennt ja Tango...  
  
Der Tanz hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Nachdem Flo und ich die Folge drei Mal durchhatten, kam Legolas auf uns zu. Er schob Flo nicht brutal aber bestimmt zu Seite.  
  
Dann sah er mir fest in die Augen. Ich schrumpfte innerlich auf die Größe eines Hobbits. Er sah verletzt aus. ‚Wieso? Wir haben doch nur getanzt!?'  
  
Ohne ein Wort zog er mich zu sich, genau so dicht, wie ich vorher mit Flo getanzt hatte, und begann mit dem Tango. Er musste sich die Schritte beim Zusehen gemerkt haben. ‚Respekt!'  
  
Er tanzte allerdings um einiges aggressiver als Flo, aber nicht grob. Im Gegenteil, ich fühlte mich, als würde ich über die Tanzfläche schweben. Aber warum tat er das?  
  
Mit einem Seitenblick konnte ich den Blick Lessiens erhaschen und mir lief es eiskalt die Wirbelsäule runter. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre ich wohl wie ein nasser Sack zusammengesunken.  
  
Aber glücklicherweise konnten Blicke nicht töten. Zumindest fühlte ich mich, so sehr wie mein Herz schlug, ziemlich lebendig. Ich wagte es kaum noch zu atmen, denn noch nie hatte ich SO getanzt. Doch leider war das Lied sehr bald zu Ende. Atemlos sah ich zu Legolas auf.  
  
Sein Blick war ausdruckslos, dann verwirrt. Fragte er sich, warum er das eben getan hatte? So schien es mir, denn er rückte mit einem Räuspern ein Stück weg von mir. War es ihm vielleicht sogar peinlich?  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort (hatte er eben überhaupt etwas gesagt?) ging er von der Fläche auf die mit Mörderblicken schießende Lessien zu. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und setzte sich dann neben sie. Sie sahen wirklich aus, wie ein Ehepaar, zumal sich ihre Miene aufhellte, bei dem, was er gesagt hatte.  
  
Ich fühlte mich so mies. Warum tat er das? Warum spielte er mit meinen Gefühlen? Machte ihm das Spaß? Hätte es geregnet, hätte ich nun ausgesehen, wie ein begossener Pudel. Aber wahrscheinlich glich ich einem solchen auch schon ohne, dass ich klitschnass war.  
  
Der Leere, die sich gebildet hatte, wich ein anderes Gefühl. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein Feuer, das in meinem Inneren loderte. Es tat buchstäblich weh. Dazu kam das bekannte Gefühl, das ich immer hatte, wenn ich meine neue Macht gebrauchte, dazu. Dieses brennen in den Augen und, dass ich alles durch einen rot-orangen Schleier sah. Ich wusste, dass man wieder die Flammen in meinen Augen sehen konnte.  
  
Aber ich wollte das nicht. Ich hatte Naur nicht angerufen. Und da war dieses Gefühl, dass mich von innen verbrannte. Auf einmal merkte ich, dass ich kurz davor war, Lessien in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, und stürzte aus dem Saal. Konnte Eifersucht so etwas anrichten? Hatte ich meine Kraft so wenig unter Kontrolle?  
  
Draußen war es schon reichlich abgekühlt. Es war auch schon spät am Abend. Ich begann auf und ab zu gehen und langsam und kontrolliert durchzuatmen. Beinahe hätte ich die Kontrolle verloren. Aber warum?  
  
Es stimmte ja, ich war sauer auf Lessien und ich war eifersüchtig und ich wünschte mir, dass Legolas endlich mit mir sprach und mir sagte, was auf einmal los war. Wenn er wirklich so genervt von ihr war, warum war er dann so nett zu ihr? Warum ignorierte er mich?  
  
„Sie ist die Tochter des ersten Beraters König Thranduils."hörte ich wie aus einer fernen Welt. „Es ist seine Pflicht als Prinz, diesen Abend mit ihr zu erbringen. Aber egal, was sie immer behauptet, die beiden sind einander nicht versprochen."es war Haldirs Stimme.  
  
‚Also keine Dorfmatratze. Eine Palastmatratze!' schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich schalt mich für diesen Gedanken.  
  
Haldir kam näher und ich bemerkte erst, dass ich geweint hatte, als er mir eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischte. „Glaube mir, er meint es nicht böse. Aber vor IHR solltest du dich in Acht nehmen. Sie kann furchtbar aggressiv sein, wenn sie eifersüchtig ist."  
  
„Nein", hauchte ich. Aber ich wusste, dass Haldir es hören konnte. „Vor MIR muss ich mich in Acht nehmen."Ich begann zu zittern. „Ich hätte beinahe die Kontrolle verloren. Ich hätte sie beinahe in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Aber ich wollte das nicht..."die Tränen rannen nun wieder frei über mein Gesicht. „Verstehst du? Ich wollte es nicht, es ging wie von allein..." Hätte Haldir mich nicht gehalten, wäre ich wohl zusammengebrochen.  
  
„Ein Schutzmechanismus."sagte eine andere Stimme. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Galadriel hinzugetreten war. „Naur passt auf dich auf. So könntest du dich auch im Schlaf vor Feinden schützen. Er sah in Lessien anscheinend eine Gefahr."  
  
Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Wollte sie mir da sagen, dass dieser Stern einen eigenen Willen hatte? anscheinend schon. „Deshalb wollte ich auch nicht, dass du so böse Dinge von ihr denkst."meinte sie. Nun verstand ich. Ich durfte mich nicht von meinen Gefühlen hinreißen lassen. Und erst recht nicht daran denken, meine Probleme mit meiner Macht zu lösen. Ich nickte.  
  
Haldir drückte meine Hand und ging dann zusammen mit Galadriel zurück in den Saal. Ich entschied mich dafür, erstmal draußen zu bleiben. Ich wollte nicht, dass Naur mich wieder missverstand.  
  
Wie ich so auf und ab lief, stand ich plötzlich wieder vor Lessien. Sie erschreckte mich beinahe zu Tode.  
  
„Was fällt dir ein, dich so an meinen Verlobten ranzumachen?"‚Verlobter?' „Auch wenn du eine der Fünf Sterne bist, hast du eine Strafe verdient!!" ‚Strafe? Wofür?' Ich war zu perplex um zu antworten. Allerdings schaffte ich es noch, sie gedanklich in der Kategorie „psychopatisch"einzuordnen, bevor sie mich gegen den nächsten Baum drückte.  
  
Was sollte das werden? Sie zog einen Dolch. „Auch wenn Mittelerde darunter leiden muss, ich werde Legolas nicht an ein Menschenmädchen verlieren!"  
  
-----**-----  
  
Schreibt ihr mir bitte noch eine kleine Review? Es hilft wirklich beim Schreiben! 


	19. Kapitel 19

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Ein ganz dickes „Sorry"an alle, die voller Spannung auf das Kapitel gewartet hatten. Ich hatte es am Donnerstag schon fertig, musste aber warten, bis meine Beta-Leserin sich bequemte ins Netz zu gehen... *grummel*  
  
@mary hawk: ja, glaubst du denn, ich lasse meine Hauptperson einfach sterben? *gg*  
  
@sabrinii: *lol* gaaanz ruhig^^ du erinnerst mich irgendwie an mich selbst, wenn ich gerade bemerkt habe, dass die Fiction, die ich gelesen habe, zu Ende ist. *lol* Ich krieg auch immer die Kriese, wenn's an einer spannenden Stelle aufhört!  
  
@nevalwen: ja, ich hab mich auch gefragt, wie ich die arme Mira da wieder rauskriegen soll^^ Aber ich hab ne Lösung gefunden! *stolz ist*  
  
@darklayka: ich hoffe du bist wieder auferstanden (vom totlachen^^)... wäre ja schade, wenn du das Kapitel nicht lesen könntest! *lol*  
  
@ alle, die Lessien in Flammen sehen wollen: glaubt mir, das will ich auch und sie hätte es auch verdient! Aber Mira ist nicht so eine... zumindest noch nicht^^  
  
@ alle anderen: Hab euch alle soooooooooooo *mit den Armen ganz weit ausholt* lieb!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Peter, Gwindor und Lessien auch^^  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 19:  
  
‚Tiiiieeeeef Luft holen und dann gaaaanz ruhig mit ihr reden.'  
  
„Wenn du mich jetzt umbringst, wirst auch du sterben. Und Legolas auch." sagte ich so langsam wie möglich, sodass sie mich auch ganz sicher verstand.  
  
„Das ist mir egal. Hauptsache ich muss die Schmach nicht ertragen, ihn an DICH zu verlieren."ihr Blick war genauso kalt wie ihre Stimme. Mir fehlten die Worte. In unserer Welt hätte man das wohl als Selbstmordattentat bezeichnet, oder so ähnlich.  
  
Ich spürte, wie der Dolch langsam meine Haut aufritzte. Nur ein kleiner Schnitt längs meines Halses, nichts Großartiges, aber ich bekam es so langsam wirklich mir der Angst zu tun. Besonders als ich merkte, wie der durch den Schnitt entstandene Rinnsaal Blutes langsam den Stoff meines Kleides zu tränken begann.  
  
Da war sie wieder, diese innere Hitze, die mein Blut zum Kochen brachte. Ich hörte nur das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren, nichts anderes mehr. Nicht das wahnsinnige Lachen Lessiens oder die Vögel, die laut riefen und davon flogen. Vor meinen Augen bildete sich der rot-orangene Schleier. Ich spürte eine große Macht in mir.  
  
Ich wollte sie nicht töten. Ich wollte niemanden töten. Nicht einmal die, die mein Leben bedrohte.  
  
So konzentrierte ich mich auf meine Macht. Sandte sie in den Saal, fokussierte vor meinem inneren Auge die Kerzen im Raum und schrieb es mit großen, flammenden Lettern in die Luft. Hilfe.  
  
Ich wollte Hilfe. Wollte meine Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Nicht ein Wesen töten, das dazu bestimmt war, ewig zu leben.  
  
Ein brennender Schmerz in meinem Bauch. Wie mechanisch sah ich nach unten. Der Dolch steckte darin, aber ich spürte ihn nicht mehr. Ich spürte nur noch die Hitze, diese unendliche Hitze. Und die Kraft, die sie mir gab. Ich glaubte in Flammen zu stehen.  
  
Langsam bewegte sich meine Hand wie von selbst zu dem Dolch und zog ihn mit einem Ruck heraus. Ich konnte mit ansehen, wie sich die Wunde mit Flammen bedeckte und kurz darauf geschlossen war. Unbewusst war ich mir im Klaren darüber, dass auch meine Haare, meine Hände und der Rest meines Körpers loderten.  
  
Es schmerzte nicht.  
  
„Du bist ein Monster!"hörte ich dann Lessien quietschen. ‚Monster? Ich? Wer ist denn hier die Psychopatin?'  
  
Nun ja, die Macht, Naur, hatte mich geheilt, hielt sie von mir fern. Ich stand in Flammen. Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder, atmete durch. Ich war nun außer Gefahr. Das Feuer und die Hitze verschwanden und ich sah wieder durch klare Augen.  
  
„Du Monster..."hauchte Lessien nur noch und schien kurz davor zu sein zu kollabieren, was mir ja eigentlich ganz recht gewesen war, denn wer wusste schon, was sie noch für Waffen dabei hatte.  
  
„Mira ist kein Monster."sprach eine bekannte Stimme, bei der es mich wunderte, dass ich sie tatsächlich mit meinen eigenen Ohren hören konnte und sie nicht wieder in meinem Kopf hatte. Galadriel trat, gefolgt von Legolas, aus dem Schatten der Bäume. „Die Flammen, diese ganze Kraft war die Naurs. Er hat seine Herrin beschützt. Du solltest Mira sogar danken, Lessien. Sie hat dagegen angekämpft, dich nicht in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen. Dies hätte Naur nämlich ohne Zögern getan."  
  
Ich lächelte Galadriel, wenn auch geschwächt, dankbar an. Denn wenigstens sie hatte erkannt, dass ICH nicht das Monster war.  
  
„Legolas!? Was tust du hier?"schrie Lessien fassungslos. Ließ die Tatsache, dass auch die Chefin von dem Laden hier anwesend war, mal ganz außen vor. „Sie ist ein Monster! Sie hat mich angegriffen! Sie ist furchtbar hysterisch, weil sie sich einbildet, bei dir eine Chance zu haben. Gegen MICH! Ist das nicht wahnsinnig?"  
  
‚Ja, und demnächst ist Sauron eine ganz arme Sau, dem ein ganz böser König Elessar einfach so aus heiterem Himmel den Krieg erklärt hat, weil ihm das so viel Spaß gemacht hat...' Mein Gesichtsausdruck musste Bände sprechen, war ich doch, sagen wir, überrascht von dieser geschickten Verdrehung der Tatsachen.  
  
Zu allem Übel sah mich Legolas nun auch noch an, als ob er ihr glauben würde, was mich noch mehr verwirrte. War ich denn die Einzige, die mitbekommen hatte, dass sie nicht mehr ganz dicht war? Galadriel zählte in diese Berechnung nicht mit ein, denn sie wusste ja, Dank ihres tollen Spiegels, sowieso immer alles.  
  
„Legolas, dieses kleine... Ding stand in Flammen!"‚Toll... jetzt werde ich auch noch als ein Ding bezeichnet. Neutrum... mach nur weiter so...' „Sie hat ihre Macht gegen mich angewandt, diese Tochter eines Orks. Sie wollte mich verbrennen!! Sie ist das verrückteste Wesen, das mir jemals untergekommen ist. Sie ist selbst für einen Menschen eine Schande!! Sie dir doch an, wie sie aussieht!"  
  
„Hey! Jetzt mal nicht polemisch werden! Ich lass mir ja alles sagen, wenn du dafür sachliche Argumente aufbringen kannst. Aber eine Konversation, die allein auf Polemik basiert und noch dazu den Gesprächspartner zu einem neutralen Gegenstand definiert, liegt weit unter meinem Niveau."‚Die hat bestimmt kein Wort verstanden...'  
  
Sie sah mich eine Weile etwas verwirrt an. Dann hob sie aber erstaunlicherweise wieder zu sprechen an: „Siehst du? Sie redet nur wirres Zeug!"Diesmal sah Legolas sie amüsiert an. Er schien mich trotz der vielen Fremdwörter verstanden zu haben.  
  
„Komm Schätzchen, ich übersetz dir das:"meinte ich zuckersüß. „Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich nicht auf einer persönlichen, unsachlichen Ebene angreifen, denn eine Unterhaltung, in der ich nur beleidigt und als ‚Ding' bezeichnet werde, ist weit unter meiner Würde. Allerdings würde ich mir jede Anschuldigung gefallen lassen, solange du sie beweisen kannst. Verstanden?"  
  
Sie wurde auf einmal kreidebleich im Gesicht. Und diese Farbe erhellte sich noch um einige Nuancen, als sie Legolas breites Grinsen sah, der sich bis dahin zurückgehalten hatte.  
  
„Duuu... wag es ja nicht, mich zu beleidigen!"keifte sie.  
  
„Ich habe nur Beleidigungen von mir gewiesen."antwortete ich ruhig, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie schon wieder fast auf mich losgegangen wär.  
  
Doch nun schritt Legolas ein. „Jetzt beruhigt euch erstmal. Nun sagt, bitte, was passiert ist."  
  
Lessien sah Legolas mit einem Blick an, den ich nicht zu deuten vermochte. Glaubte sie, ihn DAMIT auf ihre Seite zu bringen. „Ich habe ihr nur gesagt, dass sie sich aus unserer Beziehung raushalten soll, da ist sie durchgedreht und wollte mich in Flammen aufgehen lassen."  
  
Bei diesen Worten verschluckte ich mich erstmal kräftig, sodass ich zu kämpfen hatte, um wieder atmen zu können. ‚Moment, hat nicht eben Galadriel klargestellt, dass sie Glück haben konnte, dass ich sie NICHT hab in Flammen aufgehen lassen?' „Sie hat dich also grundlos angegriffen?" versicherte sich Legolas. Ihr hättet Lessiens Unschuldsmiene sehen sollen. Ich rechnete schon damit, dass Legolas nun auch den Verstand verlor und ihr tatsächlich glaubte.  
  
Doch er sah zu Galadriel hinüber. Anscheinend, um sich zu versichern, dass sie das Gleiche dachte, wie er. Also, ihr breites Grinsen sprach auf jeden Fall dafür, dass sie dasselbe dachte wie ich. Nämlich, dass Lessiens Verhalten einfach nur noch lächerlich war.  
  
„Und..."setzte Legolas wieder an. „... warum stand im Festsaal dann in riesigen, flammenden Lettern das Wort ‚Hilfe' in der Luft?"‚Es hat wirklich geklappt!' War ich wieder stolz auf mich!  
  
Dem hatte auch Lessien keinen dummen Spruch mehr entgegenzusetzen. Sie schnappte einige Male wie ein Fisch an Land nach Luft und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt. Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dann sah Legolas mich an.  
  
„Hat sie dich verletzt?"  
  
„Nein... das heißt, doch. Sie hatte einen Dolch."  
  
Verwundert musterte er mich, konnte keine Verletzungen feststellen und hob die wohlgeformten Brauen.  
  
„Es... sie hat ihn mir in den Bauch gerammt... aber... aber..."ich begann bei der Erinnerung zu beben. „Das Feuer... Naur... ich stand vollkommen in Flammen... Naur hat die Kontrolle übernommen... die Wunde sofort mit dem Feuer verschlossen..."meine Stimme wurde immer leiser und wäre wohl zusammengebrochen, hätte Legolas mich nicht gehalten. Tränen stiegen in meine Augen. „Ich... konnte kaum noch die Kraft lenken. Er hätte sie fast getötet."Ich zitterte nun am ganzen Leib und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
So bemerkte ich auch nicht, wie sich die restlichen „Sterne"um uns versammelten.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ihr morgen noch nicht aufbrecht."meinte die Galadriel nach einiger Zeit. „Ihr müsst noch einiges lernen und stärker werden. Denn wenn ihr eure Kraft nicht auch in großer Gefahr kontrollieren könnt, seid ihr es, die eine Gefahr für Mittelerde darstellen. Die Sterne sind nur daran interessiert, ihre Herren unversehrt zu halten. Die Mittel sind ihnen egal, die müsst ihr wählen. Dazu braucht ihr die Kraft, euch über die Sterne hinwegzusetzen."  
  
Ein einstimmiges Nicken ging durch die Runde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Caro und Gwen zu mir kommen wollten, aber Galadriel hielt sie zurück. *Wir lassen euch jetzt allein. Sprich mit ihm.* hallte die bekannte nervtötende Stimme durch meinen Kopf.  
  
Noch einige Minuten, nachdem die anderen wieder gegangen waren, hielt Legolas mich im Arm. Meine Tränen waren noch immer nicht versiegt. Allerdings weinte ich nun nicht mehr, weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, beinahe eine Elbe getötet hätte, sondern weil ich mir immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber war, warum Legolas sich schon den ganzen Abend so seltsam benahm.  
  
„Mira", sagte er leise und ich nickte kaum merklich. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich dir gegenüber heute Abend so abweisend verhalten habe."‚Das kann man laut sagen!' Trotzdem mein Verstand danach schrie ihn erst einmal auszuzählen, was er sich denn dabei dachte, diese Psychopatin überhaupt in den Wald zu lassen, fühlten sich diese Worte gut an. In seinen Armen zu liegen und seine Wärme zu spüren fühlte sich gut an. Ich wollte nicht mehr weg von ihm.  
  
„Weißt du, ich dachte, wenn sie nicht merkt, dass ich mit einer Anderen... befreundet bin, lässt sie sie vielleicht in Ruhe. Das hat bis jetzt immer geklappt..."‚Befreundet... na wenigsten, weiß ich, dass er mich nicht freiwillig ignoriert hat. Was hätte ich auch erwarten sollen. Er ist schließlich mehrere Jahrtausende älter als ich.' „Nur..."begann er wieder. „Als ich dich so mit Flo tanzen sah... es tat weh, dich mit ihm zu sehen." ‚Er war EIFERSÜCHTIG?!' „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum. Es ist verrückt, nicht war?"‚Ja, klar...'  
  
Er wollte also mit mir befreundet sein.  
  
„Ja, allerdings!"antwortete ich gespielt belustigt und er lächelte mich an. ‚Hör auf mich so anzusehen!!!'  
  
„Komm, gehen wir rein. Die Nächte sind kühl, du musst frieren!"‚Haste Recht!' „Wollen wir mal sehen, wo du diese Nacht schläfst. Ich habe ja fast das Gefühl, dass Gwindor deinen Platz in dem Zimmer einnimmt."Wir beide lachten.  
  
„Nein", kicherte ich. „Meinen Platz wird er nicht einnehmen, denn ich glaube kaum, dass er in dem Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand schläft."  
  
Lachend und scherzend gingen wir zurück in den Palast, wo wir uns dann das nächste Zimmermädchen griffen und ihr auftrugen, mir ein Zimmer zu besorgen. ‚Schade eigentlich. Es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, noch eine Nacht bei Legolas zu schlafen!'  
  
-----**-----  
  
Boah!! Endlich fertig! Ich dachte ich schaff das gar nicht mehr. Diese Kapitel war sooo schwer zu schreiben... *jammer* Bitte sagt, dass es halbwegs gut ist... *auf reviewbutton deut* 


	20. Kapitel 20

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Als Allererstes mal: Probleme lassen sich im normalen Leben natürlich NICHT mit Alkohol bewältigen! Und Gewalt ist auch KEINE Lösung, liebe Kinder, also nicht nachmachen^^ So, nu hab ich mich wohl zur Genüge abgesichert *hehe*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
@anna: ich kann dich beruhigen. In diesem Kapitelchen wird ein bisschen rumgezündelt^^  
  
@christin: wie ich das mache? Keine Ahnung! *gg* Ist das mit dem Herzklopfen eine Anspielung auf den Titel?  
  
@nachtschatten: dann müsste ich mich ja vor dir verstecken, wenn ich mal wieder besonders lange fürs Kapitel brauch^^  
  
@sabrinii: also... bei dir bekomme ich immer Schuldgefühle, wenn ich nicht täglich update. Ich mach mir langsam schon ernsthafte Sorgen um deine Fingernägel... sind sie noch dran?  
  
@nevalwen: glaub mir, ich mag Lessien auch nicht!  
  
Und vielen lieben Dank auch an amicahelena, darklayka und feanen für die Reviews^^ *knuddel*  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Peter, Gwindor und Lessien auch^^  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 20:  
  
In dieser Nacht lag ich noch lange Zeit wach. Ich zerbrach mir den Kopf über Legolas Worte. Sie waren so widersprüchlich! Erst macht er einen auf „wir sind Freunde"und dann rutscht ihm fast raus, dass er eifersüchtig auf Flo war... ‚Ich werd aus ihm nicht schlau!' Na ja... immerhin hatte er 3000 Jahre Zeit gehabt sich im Verwirren von kleinen Menschenmädchen zu üben...  
  
‚Aber wieso hat er sich dann in der Quelle so an mich herangemacht?' noch bevor ich den Gedankengang zu Ende bringen konnte, wusste ich die Antwort: ‚Er war total breit! Genau wie ich...' Bei der Erinnerung, wie ich den Waldboden mit meinem Mageninhalt kontaminiert hatte, musste ich lachen. Es war wirklich zu komisch gewesen. Im Nachhinein. Als der Kater überstanden war.  
  
‚Trinken!' das war der beste Einfall, den ich an diesem Abend hatte! Ich konnte meine Sorgen einfach im Alkohol ersaufen! Schließlich mussten wir am nächsten Morgen doch noch nicht abreisen...  
  
Entschlossen führten mich meine Schritte zur Bar, die glücklicherweise Tag und Nacht geöffnet hatte. Der „Barkeeper"sah mich mit einem „die will doch wohl nicht JETZT noch anfangen zu trinken!"-Blick an. Ich bestelle das, was ich hier immer trank. „Das Stärkste, was ihr habt!"  
  
Nach drei Gläsern merkte ich dann auch, wie es begann zu wirken. Ich hatte alle drei auf ex innerhalb von 5min entleert. Schon hörte ich mich den armen Barelben mit meinen Problemen vollsülzen. Mir war in dem Moment egal, dass er es vielleicht später Legolas erzählen konnte... mir ging es einfach zu mies, als dass ich es hätte für mich behalten können. Schon seltsam, dass Alkohol einen noch mehr runter ziehen konnte...  
  
Als ich bei meiner fünften Ausführung der Geschehnisse nur noch ein gelangweiltes „hmhm"vom Barkeeper zu hören bekam, beschloss ich etwas spazieren zu gehen. Der Elb atmete erleichtert auf. ‚Warum nur?'  
  
Das Aufstehen war eine lustige Angelegenheit, denn alles drehte sich so komisch. Als ich dann auf vermeintlich festen Beinen stand, tapste ich in Richtung Ausgang. Tunnelblick war schon was Irres!  
  
Vor mich hin kichernd, weil die elbischen Verzierungen an den Wänden sich zu seltsamen Grimassen verzerrten, lief ich nach draußen. Dort empfing mich die angenehme Kühle der Nacht. Auf einer Lichtung begann ich dann fröhlich zu tanzen und mich selbst mit Fetzen aus „Hey Mama"von den Black Eyed Peas zu begleiten.  
  
Wie ich da so arschwackelnderweise rumhopste und einfach mal das Leben genoss, fing mein Magen an zu rebellieren. Klar... erst mit einem Haufen Alk maltretiert und auch noch durchgeschüttelt zu werden, hätte ich auch nicht so toll gefunden! Ich stützte mich an einem Baum ab und gab bereitwillig dem Bedürfnis meines Magens nach. Er sollte ja auch nicht leben wie ein Hund.  
  
Eine Weile sah ich mir fasziniert die Mischung aus Magensäure und meinem Abendessen an, bevor ich mich wieder abwandte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich mich in den Überlegungen verloren hatte, welches Enzym denn nun gerade mein Essen zersetzte, aber es musste eine ganze Weile gewesen sein. Denn die Sonne ging schon langsam wieder auf.  
  
So beobachtete ich fasziniert den Sonnenaufgang, bis sich wieder mein Magen meldete. Aber diesmal nicht, weil er etwas loswerden wollte, sondern, weil er gefüttert werden wollte. ‚Du kannst dich auch nicht entscheiden, was?'  
  
Trotz alledem ging ich immer noch beschwingt zum Speisesaal, wo mich die mit sich selbst beschäftigten Caro und Gwindor gar nicht bemerkten. Aber Gwen war so geistesgegenwärtig, mich zu begrüßen „Hey, Mira! Wo warst du denn? Ich wollte dich in deinem neuen Zimmer abholen, aber du warst nicht da!"  
  
„Ich bin etwas spazieren gegangen!"meinte ich und versuchte dabei möglichst klar zu sprechen, was nicht ganz so einfach war. Auch Gwen bemerkte dies und zog die Stirn in Falten, konnte aber keinen Kommentar loswerden, da sie unterbrochen wurde. Na von wem wohl?  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen mir unter die Augen zu treten!"keifte Lessien. ‚Schrei nicht so!' keifte ich in Gedanken zurück, besann mich dann aber. „Und wie kannst DU es wagen am frühen Morgen solch einen Krach zu machen?" konterte ich. Das war ja auch wirklich unerträglich! Na ja, wahrscheinlich hätte mir auch eine zu Boden fallende Stecknadel Kopfschmerzen bereitet, denn ich begann bei vollem Bewusstsein nüchtern zu werden.  
  
Sie gab einen undefinierbaren Laut, der wohl Entrüstung darstellen sollte, von sich, stand auf und kam auf mich zugestürmt. ‚Nicht gut. Angeheitert wie ich bin, kann ich mich bestimmt nicht beherrschen...' Und schon fing ich mir eine Ohrfeige ein. Was Alkohol doch für ein wunderbares Getränk war. Ich spürte die Ohrfeige nämlich kaum. Dementsprechend unbeeindruckt sah ich sie an.  
  
„Du willst also mit aller Macht versuchen meine und Legolas Beziehung zu zerstören?!"zischte sie. ‚Welche Beziehung?' Belustigt, wie ich durch das übrig gebliebene Alkanol (Chemische Bezeichnung für Alkohol) nun mal war, grinste ich sie nur schief an, was sie noch mehr in Rage brachte und sie wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn gackern ließ. Im übertragenen Sinne. Sie hielt mir natürlich eine Standpauke, der ich allerdings nicht zuhörte. Ich grinste breit zu Gwen und Flo hinüber die nur entgeistert die Köpfe schüttelten.  
  
‚Was hatten sie denn?' Sie waren doch wohl nicht etwa sauer, weil ich angetrunken zum Frühstück erschien, oder? Bestimmt nicht. ‚Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Alkohol nun mal nicht so schnell abgebaut wird, dass man in aller Herrgottsfrühe schon wieder nüchtern sein kann!'  
  
„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!"keifte sich Lessien in mein Bewusstsein. „Nein."antwortete ich ehrlich und erntete einige Lacher von Gwens und Flos Seite und eine zweite Ohrfeige von Lessiens Seite. ‚So, das reicht.' Ich lächelte schon mal im Voraus schadenfroh und Gwen schien meine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn sie schrie nur „Nein, Mira! Nicht!"Aber das war mir schnurz!  
  
Ich sagte mal eben Naur Bescheid, dass ich seiner Hilfe doch nicht abgeneigt war und fühlte diese wohlig warme Wärme, die ich immer spürte, wenn ich nur ein kleines bisschen die Pyromanin in mir raushängen lassen wollte. Der Saum von Lessiens Kleid fing nun verdächtig an zu glühen, bis er schließlich in kleinen Flämmchen abfackelte. Sah wirklich schön aus.  
  
Lessien kreischte mal wieder. ‚War ja klar!' Und mir schmerzte der Kopf. Egal, der Anblick war einfach zu göttlich! Lessien hüpfte rum und versuchte die Flammen auszubekommen. Sie merkte anscheinend nicht, dass es kalte Flammen waren. Ja, ein bisschen Mitleid hatte ich immerhin, sodass ich ihr wenigstens keine Schmerzen zufügte.  
  
Bald war das Kleid bis etwa zehn Zentimeter übers Knie abgebrannt und hatte nun eine einwandfreie Dorfnutten-Länge, wie mir schien. Ich löschte die Flammen.  
  
So schön rot, wie die Flammen vorher geleuchtet hatten, wurde nun ihr Gesicht angesichts ihrer plötzlichen Freizügigkeit. Sie rannte aus dem Saal. Ich grinste ihr hinterher. Alkohol ist doch was Tolles. Im nüchternen Zustand hätte ich mich nie getraut meine Fähigkeiten am lebenden Objekt auszuprobieren.  
  
Etwas wacklig auf den Beinen lief ich zu meinem angestammten Platz neben Legolas. „Ich denke dieser Platz ist nun frei geworden."meinte ich, während ich mich setzte. „Das denke ich auch!"meinte Legolas grinsend. Dann wurde er aber wieder ernst. „Du weißt, dass das hätte schief gehen können."‚Nein, jetzt bitte keine Moralpredigt!' Ich wollte gerade zu meiner Verteidigung ansetzen, da kam mir Gwen zu Hilfe.  
  
„Na ja, besoffen, wie sie ist, war ihr das wohl egal!"‚Na toll! Schrei es am Besten durch den ganzen Wald!'  
  
„Du hast getrunken?"Legolas war sichtlich entsetzt und beschnüffelte dann die Nase kräuselnd meine Fahne. „Ja!"keuchte er. „Aber warum?"Nein! Diese Frage konnte er nicht gestellt haben, oder? Ich hätte ihm wohl mit ein paar Promille mehr eine riesige Szene gemacht, da es ja man zweifelsohne seine Schuld war, aber ich hielt mich zurück. Stattdessen begann ich das erstbeste Lied zu singen, was mir in den Sinn kam...  
  
„Es gibt Tage, die sollten nie enden,  
  
Und Nächte, die sollten nie gehen.  
  
Es gibt Zeiten, da werde ich ganz rühig,  
  
Und dann kann ich die Welt nüchtern sehen.  
  
Doch meistens ist es wie immer --  
  
Alles ist irgenwie grau.  
  
Und manchmal kommt es noch schlimmer --  
  
Wer ist schon bei so was gut drauf?  
  
Was kann man mit Sicherheit sagen?  
  
Was weiß man schon wirklich genau?  
  
Ich hab mit dem Trinken mal angefangen,  
  
Und vielleicht hör ich irgendwann auf.  
  
Ein klarer Kopf ist die beste Droge --  
  
Na klar, das kann schon sein.  
  
Es gibt so viel schlaue Sätze dazu,  
  
Und mir fällt auch eine ein:  
  
.  
  
Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung --  
  
Ich hab es immer wieder versucht.  
  
Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung --  
  
Es würde gehen, doch es geht nicht gut.  
  
.  
  
Manchmal stehe ich morgens vorm Spiegel  
  
Und seh' einen wildfremden Mann.  
  
Und zwei Augen, die mich dann fragen:  
  
Wann fängt das Leben endlich an?  
  
Und dann werde ich leicht melancholisch,  
  
.  
  
Und etwas passiert in mir.  
  
Ich kriege sentimentale Gefühle  
  
Aber leider kein "Feeling" dafür.  
  
.  
  
Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung...  
  
.  
  
Ganz ohne Drogen geht es nicht --  
  
Es wird auch immer so sein.  
  
Und Jesus sah das genauso,  
  
Denn aus Wasser machte er Wein.  
  
Von Vatikan bis Taliban,  
  
Sieht man, dass es stimmt,  
  
Dass die ganzen Abstinenzler  
  
Noch immer die Schlimmsten sind.  
  
.  
  
Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung --  
  
Ich hab es immer wieder versucht.  
  
Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung --  
  
Ich scheiß' auf meine Vorbildfunktion!  
  
.  
  
Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung..."  
  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich wohl nie in der Öffentlichkeit zugegeben, dass ich auch Lieder der „Toten Hosen"hörte (schließlich war ich Ärzte-Fan), aber mir fiel einfach kein Passenderes ein.  
  
Noch bevor mich Legolas weiter ins Kreuzverhör nehmen konnte, was wohl nicht zu meinen Gunsten ausgegangen wäre, fing der Boden an zu wackeln. Die Erde bebte.  
  
Ängstlich hielt ich mich an Legolas fest, der mich dann auch schützend in seine Arme schloss. ‚Wenigstens DAS kann er!' Zu dem Beben, das gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte, kam ein starker, eisiger Wind. Eine Erdspalte öffnete sich längs des Tisches, der seltsamerweise nicht hinab fiel. Er schwebte. Aus der Spalte schlugen heiße Flammen empor, die sich mir geiserartigen Wasserfontänen abwechselten. Es herrschte Weltuntergangsstimmung, die mich allerdings weniger beeindruckte. Ich fand das alles irre komisch.  
  
Dann kam auch noch Galadriel hineingestürmt. Gut, eher gestolpert... Sie rief uns zu, dass wir uns alle an den Händen fassen und unsere Macht rufen sollten. ‚Cool! Ringelreihen!' Wir sollten unsere Kräfte zusammen gegen dieses seltsame Erdbeben einsetzten. ‚Na wenn sie denn meint.'  
  
Wir taten auf recht wackligen Beinen, was bei den anderen nichts mit konsumiertem Alkohol zu tun hatte, das uns Aufgetragene. Mich durchfuhr Naurs Macht in etwa so stark, wie am Tag zuvor. Nur, dass ich heute keine Angst davor hatte. Es würde schon schief gehen!  
  
Bald stand ich in Flammen. Ich sah auch, dass Caro aus Wasser zu bestehen schien. Um Gwen erhoben sich echt hübsche Pflanzen mit tollen Blüten und um Flo schwirrten Steinchen umher. Es sah im Großen und Ganzen bei ihm so nach einer Son-Goku-Aura aus. Um Peter bildete sich ein kleiner Wirbelsturm.  
  
Unsere Elemente bildeten Säulen über uns und verschmolzen in der Mitte miteinander. Es sah phantastisch aus! So konnten wir doch tatsächlich dem Spuk ein Ende bereiten.  
  
Erschöpft sackte ich auf die Knie. Ich bemerkte, wie Legolas mich in seine Arme schloss und... mir dankte? Warum? ‚Hey, das war doch nun wirklich nicht die Welt!' Egal, er hielt mich im Arm. Warum, war mir doch so was von schnurz. Beruhigt schlief ich ein.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Nicht hauen. Ich weiß, dass es kurz ist. Eure Review muss ja auch nicht sooo lang ausfallen^^  
  
Ich wiederhole es lieber noch mal^^ Alkohol und Gewalt sind keine Lösungen! *gg* 


	21. Kapitel 21

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: huhu^^ Hab mich ganz doll beeilt mit diesem Kapitel! (Applaus bitte!) Und für die Fortsetzung brauch ich dann eure Hilfe *hehe* Gibt nämlich mehrere Möglichkeiten, wie's weitergehen könnte^^  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
@nachtschatten: *grinz* Ich sag dir nicht, was es mit dem Erdbeben auf sich hatte, aber es wird in diesem Kapitel erklärt^^ Und ich denke auch, dass es in der Elbenbar auch Baileys gibt! Zumindest ham die Vodka-RedBull, Vodka- FantaLimette *zu Tiko schiel*... Mit letzterem hab ich nämlich schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht... schmeckt aber^^  
  
@darklayka: da bin ich ja froh, dass du mich nicht haust^^ Hab ich nämlich nicht gerne *hehe*  
  
@nevalwen: ne 1? *jammer* Ich heul meiner fast-1 von der 10ten auch noch hinterher. Nu ham wir nen neuen Lehrer und ich schreib wenn's hoch kommt ne 2... *heul* Glaub mir, wenn du so breit wärst wie Mira in dem Kapitel, hättest du auch die Verrenkungen hinbekommen^^  
  
@sabrinii: wie viele „Bitte"s waren das jetzt? *gg*  
  
@anna+feanen: schreibt mal mehr, damit ich auch was zum antworten hab^^  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Peter, Gwindor und Lessien auch^^  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 21:  
  
‚Könnten diese verdammten Orks vielleicht mal aufhören in meinem Kopf Volleyball zu spielen?!' das waren die ersten mürrischen Gedanken, die ich am folgenden Tag zustande brachte. ‚Moment, am folgenden Tag?' Tatsächlich, die Sonne schien so in die Gästezimmer, wie sie es nur am frühen Morgen tat. Aber war es nicht schon viel später gewesen, als ich zum Frühstück erschienen war? ‚Seltsam...'  
  
„Endlich bist du wach, Mira! Ich dachte schon, du wolltest dem Land der Träume gar nicht mehr entfliehen."‚Uh... nicht so laut!' schrie es in meinem Kopf. Aber Moment, war das nicht Legolas Stimme gewesen? Wie schnell sich meine Laune doch an einem verkaterten Morgen ändern konnte. Ich drehte mich schließlich in die Richtung um, aus der die Stimme kam.  
  
Wie ich erwartet hatte, saß dort Legolas und strahlte mich mit diesen wunderbar blauen Augen an. „Gut geschlafen?"  
  
Ich antwortete nur mit einem flüchtigen Nicken, da mir in diesem Moment klar wurde, dass dies nicht mein Zimmer war, sondern das von Legolas. „Warum lieg ich denn in DEINEM Bett?"wollte ich schließlich wissen.  
  
„Weißt du, dein Zimmer wurde durch das Erdbeben zerstört. Da habe ich eben mein Zimmer angeboten. Die armen Dienstmädchen hatten genug mit Aufräumarbeiten zu tun, da wollte ich ihnen nicht auch noch auftragen, dir ein neues Zimmer herzurichten."‚Ach ja, das Erdbeben.'  
  
Inzwischen hatte ich mich aufrecht aufs Bett gesetzt und dabei wohl bedacht, dass ich die Decke um meinen Körper gewickelt ließ, denn aus irgendeinem Grund war ich splitterfasernackt. Ich hoffte nur, dass dann doch ein Dienstmädchen Zeit gehabt hatte, denn die Idee, dass Legolas mich ausgezogen haben könnte gefiel mir gar nicht. ‚Aber was wollte ich fragen? Genau, das Erdbeben!' „Was hatte es denn mit dem Erdbeben auf sich?"  
  
Legolas machte auf einmal ein ernstes Gesicht, was mir ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Er sah viel schnuckeliger aus, wenn er lächelte. „Dies ist auch ein Grund, warum du hier bei mir bist."begann er. „Dies war die Gefahr, die Mittelerde bedroht. Die Elemente geraten außer Kontrolle und so müsst ihr, die Fünf Sterne, von verschiedenen Orten Mittelerdes aus eure Kraft einsetzen, um sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen."‚Ja, nee, is klar!'  
  
Mein Blick schien Bände zu sprechen. „Alle Sterne müssen gleichzeitig ihre Kraft einsetzen und das von verschiedenen Orten aus. Das Element Geist wird von den Grauen Anfurten aus wirken, das Wasser von der Bucht von Belfalas. Moria, die größte Werkstätte der Zwerge, symbolisiert die Erde und hoch darüber auf dem Gipfel des Caradhras weht der Wind."Er machte eine Pause, die nichts Gutes verhieß. „Deine Freunde sind schon auf dem Weg zu diesen Orten und auch wir werden uns noch heute auf die Reise begeben. Es ist eilig, da die Elemente, wie wir gesehen haben, schon aus der Kontrolle geraten."  
  
Ich war geschockt. Meine Freunde waren einfach abgereist, ohne sich bei mir zu verabschieden. ‚Warum?' „Aber... aber warum haben sie mich denn nicht geweckt und sich von mir verabschiedet?"Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Einfach ohne ein Wort abhauen...  
  
Legolas lächelte gequält. „Weil du den Schlaf brauchtest."Nun spießte ich ihn mit Blicken auf. Was sollte DAS denn heißen?! „Komm, so breit war ich auch wieder nicht, dass ich in die Ausnüchterungszelle musste!"Wieder dieses gequälte Lächeln. Was war denn nur los? „Das ist es nicht. Es ist wegen der Reise. Du wirst alle Kraft brauchen, die du aufbringen kannst, denn trotzdem Sauron besiegt ist, ist Mordor noch kein sicherer Ort."  
  
„MORDOR!"quietschte ich entsetzt. „Ja, das Feuer wirkt vom Schicksalsberg aus."‚Warum immer ich...'  
  
Ich sackte förmlich in mir zusammen und musste wohl einen sehr mitleidserregenden Eindruck gemacht haben, denn Legolas kam nun auf mich zu und nahm mich in dem Arm. „Ich werde dich ja begleiten. Und bei den Valar, ich werde dich vor allem Übel beschützen."flüsterte er. Wieder ertappte ich mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich, hätte ich diese Worte in einem schlechten Film gehört, wohl das kalte Kotzen bekommen hätte bei soviel Schleim. Doch von Leoglas hörten sich die Worte richtig an.  
  
„Sind die anderen denn allein unterwegs?"fragte ich, um wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit den Gedanken an Mordor zu verdrängen. Aber eigentlich waren mir die anderen im Moment scheißegal, schließlich war ICH es, die nach Mordor musste. „Nein, sie sind nicht allein. Caro wird von Gwindor begleitet, was nicht anders zu erwarten war."er lachte leise. „Dann sind noch Gwen und Faramir zusammen unterwegs, Flo und Gimli und Peter und Haldir. Die beiden haben sich bemerkenswerterweise angefreundet. Und das, wo Haldir doch keine Menschen mag."  
  
*~*~*  
  
In den Mittagstunden standen Legolas und ich allein auf einem kleinen, schwanförmigen Boot, das uns nun schon seit zwei Tagen den Anduin in Richtung der Raurosfälle hinunter trug. Von da an sollte es mit einem weiteren Boot, das am Fuße des Rauros bereitstehen sollte, weiter nach Osgiliath gehen, von wo aus wir uns dann zu Fuß nach Mordor durchschlagen würden. Und das Beste war: Lessien war nicht dabei!  
  
Meine Tränen, die ich am Morgen des Aufbruchs noch in Legolas Armen vergossen hatte, waren getrocknet und ich blickte starr auf den Fluss vor uns. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall nach Mordor und auf einmal wünschte ich mir 7 Stunden Latein am Stück, nur um nicht nach Mordor zu müssen. Allein der Gedanke daran brachte mir Angstzustände.  
  
Zwar hatte Galadriel mir gut zugeredet und gesagt, mir würde schon nichts passieren, aber wer glaubte der alten Waldschrathexe in solch einer Situation schon?! ‚Nein, jetzt fang ich auch noch an, wie Caro von ihr zu denken.' Ich bemerkte nicht, wie Legolas hinter mich trat, bis er mich umarmte.  
  
„Blas nicht so einen Trübsal, Mira! Noch sind wir nicht in Mordor."‚Du hast gut reden, du warst da schließlich schon mal und bist auch noch heile herausgekommen!' Das hätte ich ihm am liebsten an den Kopf geworfen, aber mein kleiner Spock (so nannte ich ihn seit einiger Zeit in Gedanken) konnte ja nichts für meine Angst. So lehnte ich mich zurück an seine Brust und brummte nur zustimmend. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen.  
  
Wir mussten so ein friedliches Bild abgeben. Das war es auch. Friedlich. Wir brauchten uns kaum darum zu kümmern, dass das Schiff fuhr. Es ging immerhin flussabwärts. Ich versuchte die Zeit mit Legolas zu genießen. Als Freunde.  
  
„Sind Elben eigentlich kitzelig?"wollte ich unvermittelt wissen. Die Antwort „Nein!"kam viel zu gehetzt und schon hatte ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, meine trüben Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Ich musste ihm ja nicht sagen, dass ich der wohl kitzeligste Mensch in ganz Mittelerde war. Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen drehte ich mich zu ihm um und piekste ihn sogleich in die Rippen, was ihm ein Quieken entlockte.  
  
Äußerst amüsiert darüber WIE kitzelig dieser Elb doch war, drängte ich ihn immer weiter in eine Ecke. Legolas bekam vor Lachen schon gar keine Luft mehr, sodass ich schließlich Erbarmen mit ihm hatte und von ihm abließ. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da blitzte der Schalk aus seinen Augen und mir schwante nichts Gutes. Das hatte ich auch nicht zu erwarten, denn Legolas fing nun seinerseits an, mich zu kitzeln, was mir natürlich nicht unbedingt gefiel.  
  
Ich schlug mit Händen und Füßen um mich. Niemand, der mich kitzelte, kam ungestraft davon!  
  
Nur vergaß ich die ungeheure Kraft, die ein Elb im Stande war aufzubringen, und lag schneller in Legolas' festem Griff auf dem Boden, als ich „Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte"sagen konnte. Nun saß er also über mir, hielt mit der Linken meine Hände über meinem Kopf zusammen. Er kniete zwar praktisch nur über mir, aber er schaffte es trotzdem meine Beine unschädlich zu machen, indem er lediglich seine Füße auf meine Knie drückte. ‚Scheiß kampferprobte Elben!' fluchte ich innerlich.  
  
Fies grinsend saß er da also über mir und ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Wäre ich auch nur ein bisschen gläubig gewesen hätte ich wohl gehofft, dass das Stoßgebet, welches ich gen Himmel sandte, erhört werden würde. Wurde es aber erwartungsgemäß nicht. Legolas begann mich erbarmungslos zu kitzeln. Ich wandte mich unter ihm, so sehr ich es in meiner Position vermochte, doch es half nichts. Da musste ich jetzt durch. Ich hatte mir das schließlich selbst eingebrockt. ‚Also schön auslöffeln die Suppe!'  
  
Während ich mich unter Lachen so selbst bemitleidete hielt der Sadist endlich inne. Er beugte sich zu mir runter und sprach dicht an meinem Ohr: „Bist du eigentlich auch an den Füßen kitzelig?"Ich dachte nicht daran, ihm zu verraten, dass ich da sogar am allerkitzeligsten war.  
  
Im Gegenteil. Ich hatte bemerkt, dass sich sein spitzes, dem Hörensagen nach äußerst empfindliches Ohr in der Nähe meiner Kauleiste befand. Es stahl sich noch ein diabolisches Grinsen auf meine Lippen, bevor ich diese öffnete und beherzt in die Spockohren biss.  
  
„Aaahhh!!! Spinnst du?!"schrie Legolas. Doch anstatt mich loszulassen, wie ich gehofft hatte, hielt er sich mit der rechten, freien (!) Hand das gepeinigte Ohr. Beleidigt sah er mich an. Ich konnte mein Grinsen nicht mehr lange halten, denn irgendwie konnte einem der Schnuckel schon Leid tun, mit seinem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. ‚Hatte ich denn SO fest zugebissen?' So setzte ich schnell meine Unschuldsmiene auf.  
  
Zu meinem Erstaunen beugte er sich wieder zu mir herunter. „Pusten!"befahl er. Ich tat, wie mir gesagt wurde und pustete die geschundene Haut sanft an. Danach, um mich zu entschuldigen, hauchte ich noch einen flüchtigen Kuss darauf. „So, da oben fliegt das Aua."  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr Legolas allerdings hoch. ‚Was hab ich ihm denn jetzt schon wieder angetan?!' Doch als sein Gesicht direkt über meinem schwebte und unsere Nasenspitzen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, stoppte er. Er sah mich aus unergründlich blauen Augen an. Sein Blick ließ sich von mir nicht deuten, aber er verschlug mir den Atem.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Punkt. Cliffhanger!!! -- ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie das wirklich geschrieben wird... *grummel* Wie es wohl weitergeht? Wie wollt ihr denn, das sich die Situation entwickelt? Da könnte man ja wirklich ALLES draus machen... *evilgrin* 


	22. Kapitel 22

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Huhu!! Nun... Nach den Reviews zu urteilen, wollen 3 von euch, dass es nun endlich mal zur Sache geht *grinz* und jeweils eine ist der Meinung, dass gar nichts passieren sollte bzw. so was dazwischen...  
  
Könnt ihr euch nicht einfach einig sein? Ich mein, 3:2 ist schon ne Entscheidung, aber ich will die anderen ja auch glücklich machen... ihr macht mich fertig...  
  
Ich schreib jetzt einfach drauf los und beantworte eure Reviews am Schluss^^  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Peter, Gwindor und Lessien auch^^  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 21:  
  
Diese Augen machten mich fertig! Wenn er mich noch weiter so ansah, würde mein Herz in den nächsten drei Sekunden aus meiner Brust springen und vom Boot hüpfen. ‚Was soll das?!' Da fiel es mir siedendheiß ein: Ich hatte mal im Internet gelesen, dass Elben an den Ohrenspitzen extrem erregbar sind... ‚Verdammt!' Was hatte ich nur getan? Wenn ich nicht bald was unternahm, würde dieser Elb über mich herfallen... ‚Will ich da überhaupt was gegen tun?'  
  
Aus meiner Kontemplation erwacht sah ich ihn wieder an und beschloss, dass ich da definitiv nichts gegen tun wollte. ‚Wie blöd muss man denn sein, wenn man so nen Prachtelben von der Bettkante stößt!' Innerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf über meine Gedanken, die jäh unterbrochen wurden, als Legolas seine Lippen auf meine senkte und sogleich mit seiner Zunge Einlass forderte.  
  
Er presste seinen Körper gegen meinen, als wenn er Angst gehabt hätte, dass ich ihm entfliehen könnte. Der Scherzkeks, wie denn? Er hielt schließlich meine Hände immer noch über meinem Kopf fest.  
  
Sein Kuss wurde immer begieriger und ich bekam langsam Angst, dass er mich ersticken wollte, doch im letzten Moment löste er sich keuchen von mir und sah mir wieder in die Augen. Ich konnte das Verlangen darin praktisch sehen.  
  
Sein Blick verließ meine Augen nicht, als er mein Reisekleid ganz langsam, Knopf für Knopf aufknöpfte. Er versuchte es von meinen Schultern zu ziehen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da meine Arme ja immer noch über meinem Kopf festgenagelt waren. Mit einem Knurren ließ er meine Arme los, küsste mich aber gleichzeitig wieder so heftig, dass mir die Luft weg blieb. Glaubte er wirklich, ich würde abhauen, wenn er mich nicht festhielt?  
  
Die Träger des Kleides glitten von meinen Schultern und erweiterten mein Dekoltee um einige Zentimeter. Dieses neu erschlossene Territorium wurde sofort mit Küssen in Besitz genommen, was mir ein leises Seufzen entlockte. Dadurch weiter ermutigt ließ Legolas bald seine Hände über meinen ganzen Körper gleiten, bis die eine an meiner Hüfte verweilte und die andere sanft meinen immer noch durch ein wenig Stoff bedeckten Busen umrundete.  
  
Ich für meinen Teil war nur noch in der Lage meine Hände um seinen Nacken zu schlingen und mich an ihm festzuhalten. Der Kerl hatte eindeutig eine Ausbildung in professioneller Folter genossen. Ein weiterer Seufzer meinerseits wurde durch einen weiteren Kuss seinerseits unterdrückt. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht mehr.  
  
Ich legte schließlich meine Hände auf seine Brust und schob ihn bestimmt von mir runter. Enttäuscht ließ er es geschehen. Doch die Enttäuschung währte nicht lange, denn ich setzte mich schnell auf ihn und begann nun selbst damit seinen Körper zu erforschen. Den Anfang machte ich bei seiner Tunika, die das Gesamtbild definitiv störte. Schnell war sie aufgeknöpft und legte den Blick auf seine makellose Haut frei, sodass ich erstmal mach Luft schnappte.  
  
Er musste lächeln und zog mich zu sich runter, wo wir wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken. Ich ließ es mir jedoch nicht nehmen, nebenbei sein Sixpack einer genaueren Untersuchung zu unterziehen, was ihn den Kuss nur vertiefen ließ. Doch wenn ich einmal begann meinen eigenen Kopf durchzusetzen, konnte ich stur sein. So auch dieses Mal. Ich wurde wie magisch von seinem Oberkörper angezogen, wollte jeden Millimeter mit einem Kuss bedecken. Dafür musste ich allerdings etwas zurückrutschen, was mich eine Entdeckung machen ließ. Viel weiter war nicht mit Rutschen, da mich seine Männlichkeit daran hinderte.  
  
Während ich das im Moment eher als störend, weil rutschbehindernd, empfand, entlockte ihm der Zusammenstoß mit meinem Hinterteil ein Stöhnen. Anscheinend waren Elben nicht nur an den Ohren empfindlich. Apropos Ohren. Ich wandte mich von seinem nur halb erschlossenen Oberkörper ab und begab mich wieder weiter nach oben, wo ich einen enttäuschten Blick erntete, da mein Allerwertester nun nicht mehr in Kontakt mit seinem Besten Stück stand.  
  
Ich wusste aber auch diesmal die Enttäuschung wegzuzaubern, indem ich kurzerhand seine Ohrenspitze in den Mund nahm und sie mit der Zunge zu massieren begann. Ein Keuchen war die Antwort.  
  
Was ich allerdings nicht erwartete, war, dass er mich sogleich packte und den Spieß wieder umdrehte. Pfeilschnell hatte er mich meines gesamten Kleides entledigt und begann nun meinen Busen mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen, während seine eine Hand langsam zwischen meine Schenkel glitt.  
  
Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Wir wurden herumgeschleudert und landeten schließlich im eiskalten Wasser des Anduin. Erst jetzt drang das laute Rauschen der Raurosfälle an meine Ohren und ich bekam Panik. Legolas war nirgends zu sehen. Ich konnte mich in den Strudeln nur schwer an der Oberfläche halten, denn obwohl der Rauros noch einige hundert Meter entfernt war, war die Strömung in der Flussmitte stark.  
  
Mit aller Kraft kämpfte ich gegen die Fluten an und näherte mich bedrohlich dem Wasserfall. Ich wollte noch nicht sterben! Ich durfte nicht sterben. Mittelerde wäre verloren ohne mich. Naur um Kraft zu bitten, hätte nicht geholfen, da ich mit Feuer schlecht gegen einen reißenden Strom ankämpfen konnte. Musste ich auch nicht, wie sich bald herausstellte, denn zwei starke Arme fassten mich an der Hüfte.  
  
Mit vereinten Kräften schafften Legolas und ich es ans Ufer, wo wir mit ansahen, wie unser Boot den Rauros hinabstürzte. Zitternd vor Kälte und vor Angst lag ich in seinen Armen. Mein Kleid war mit dem Boot untergegangen. Doch ganz Gentlemanlike legte Legolas mir seine Tunika um, die ihm erhalten geblieben war, da ich sie ja nur aufgeknöpft, sie ihm aber nicht ausgezogen hatte.  
  
Vollkommen erschöpft schlief ich ein. Oder war ich in Ohnmacht gefallen?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ich wachte auf einem Boot auf. Es war helllichter Tag und die Sonne schien mir in die Augen, sodass ich blinzeln musste. Ich lag in Legolas Armen, der selig zu schlafen schien, denn sein Blick war verschwommen und auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt in der Ferne gerichtet. ‚Warum müssen Elben auch immer mit offenen Augen pennen?!' Hätte ich es nicht gewusst, hätte ich mich wohl des Öfteren schon maßlos erschrocken.  
  
Langsam erinnerte ich mich an die Geschehnisse bevor ich eingeschlafen war. Ich hätte mich beinahe von diesem Elben vernaschen lassen. Im Nachhinein war mir das mehr als unangenehm. Zuhause hätte ich nicht einmal daran gedacht mit jemandem zu schlafen, den ich kaum kannte.  
  
‚Moment. Kaum?' Immerhin waren wir schon einige Zeit zusammen durch Mittelerde gereist und er hatte mich mit Spinnen bedroht. Eigentlich kannte ich ihn schon eine ganze Weile. Aber kannte ich ihn gut genug? Ich wusste doch praktisch nichts über ihn, außer, dass er ein Prinz und Thronfolger war. ‚Verdammt! Jetzt hocke ich schon seit einigen Tagen mit ihm allein auf einem Boot rum und ich weiß rein gar nichts über ihn!' Ich beschloss das zu ändern.  
  
Aber zuerst musste ich pissen. ‚Wie zum Henker schleich ich mich jetzt weg, ohne dass er was bemerkt?' Gar nicht! Trotzdem stand ich auf. Wie erwartet wurde Legolas wach und ich spürte, wie er mir hinterhersah, bis ich in dem kleinen Kabuff verschwunden war, indem sich eine Art Plumpsklo befand.  
  
Zufrieden kehrte ich wieder zurück, wo Legolas nun aufrecht auf unserem Nachtlager saß. Zu meiner Verwunderung trug er keine Tunika. Hatte ich das nicht bemerkt, als ich aufstand? Anscheinend nicht. Doch ein Blick auf meine Kleidung verriet mir den Grund für seine Freizügigkeit. Ich trug immer noch seine Tunika. Und ich würde sie bestimmt nicht ausziehen.  
  
„Gut geschlafen?"fragte er schließlich, als ich neben ihm saß. „Hm."war meine Antwort. Ich war immer noch hundemüde.  
  
„Mira, wir müssen reden."begann er dann und sah mir fest in die Augen. Ich nickte als Bestätigung, dass ich aufnahmefähig war. „Ich hätte das gestern nicht tun sollen. Ich hätte dich nicht bedrängen sollen."Jetzt schlug's aber dreizehn! Hieß das, er bereute, was er beinahe getan hatte? Was WIR beinahe getan hätten? Ich nickte wieder nur schwach mit dem Kopf. Mir fehlten die Worte.  
  
Ich kam mir auf einmal so dumm vor. Dumm, weil ich wirklich geglaubt hatte, er würde sich etwas aus mir machen. Dumm, weil ich darauf eingegangen bin. Dumm, weil ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass man anscheinen jeden Elben willenlos machen konnte, indem man seine Ohrenspitze berührt. Ich kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, denn mein Blick wurde langsam glasig und ich wollte nicht, dass er mich deswegen weinen sah.  
  
Ich bekam Panik, als er mein Gesicht zu sich drehte. Ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Elb sah, wie sehr er mich verletzt hatte.  
  
„Wir sollten es langsamer angehen lassen."sprachs und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Sorry Leute... bin halt ne Sadistin^^  
  
Und nun kann ich auch die Reviews beantworten:  
  
@nachtschatten: auf dem Osterkuchentisch^^ Ich liebe Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte *schwärm*  
  
@amicahelena: ja... ein echter Knuddelelb^^  
  
@sabrinii: Anforderungen erfüllt? Es hat sich was entwickelt und es ist dramatisch...  
  
@darklayka: Ich find die Nazgûl auch genial^^ Wer weiß... vielleicht bau ich noch welche ein. Obwohl... leben die denn noch, wenn Sauron am Arsch ist?  
  
@anna: kannst mich ruhig seitenlang mit belanglosem Gefasel vollfusseln^^ Macht gar nichts *gg* Und die anderen werde ich ab dem nächsten Kapitel wieder mitspielen lassen. Hatte ich nämlich sowieso vor^^  
  
@riku: ich hoffe, er ist genug über sie hergefallen *hehe* warst die einzige, die das mit den empfindlichen Ohren erwähnt hat. kannst wohl Gedanken lesen!  
  
@nevalwen: jo, Mienen sind eklig. Ich war auf ner Klassenfahrt mal in einer... *grusel* nicht zum Nachmachen empfohlen!  
  
@kleinesluzifer: sadistisch? Ich doch nicht!! *evilgrin* Aber wenn die Mira gekitzelt wird, kann sie halt für nix mehr garantieren^^  
  
Soo... Fertig^^ Schreibt ihr mir ne Review? *bettel* *abhängig ist* 


	23. Kapitel 23

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: ACHTUNG SLASH!!! Andeutungsweise^^ Mehr sag ich nicht.  
  
Die Reviews:  
  
@sabrinii: Noch kann ich nicht hexen^^ Tut mir leid...  
  
@anna: na, auf dem, das extra für sie bereit steht^^ *gg* Für so was ist doch immer gesorgt, also wirklich, tztz...  
  
@nevalwen: und ich wünsch dir trotzdem viel Spaß auf der Klassenfahrt^^ Wird schon nicht so schlimm ;p  
  
Und danke auch für die anderen lieben Reviews. Hab nur leider grad keine Antwort parat ^.~  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Peter, Gwindor und Lessien auch^^  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 23:  
  
Gwens POV:  
  
„Ähm... Faramir?!"fragte ich vorsichtig „Müssen wir wirklich nach Moria rein? Ich meine... reicht es nicht, wenn wir davor stehen bleiben?!"Ich konnte guten Gewissens sagen, dass ich verdammten Schiss hatte, da jetzt rein zu gehen. Mit Hundeblick sah ich zu Fari (so nannte ich ihn immer in Gedanken. Faramir war zum Denken auch wirklich zu lang!!) hinauf.  
  
„Gwen, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir dort hinein müssen. Mir missfällt der Gedanke zwar auch, aber wir können uns doch verteidigen. Du hast doch mich und Cae, deinen Stern, die dich beschützen."versuchte Faramir mich aufzumuntern. Aber spätestens seit der 8. Klasse, in der wir auf einer Klassenfahrt eine Kupfermiene besichtigt hatten, hatte ich einen heiden Respekt vor den Teilen.  
  
Wir waren nun schon einige Tage unterwegs und standen vor dem Eingang. Es war nicht dieser „Mellon-Eingang", denn der war ja auf der anderen Seite des Nebelgebirges und außerdem, wie wir ja alle wissen, verschüttet, sondern der, aus dem die Gefährten wohl Moria verlassen hatten. ‚Klasse! Erste Station: Khazad-Dûm'.  
  
‚Wenigstens wird es in der Höhle dunkel sein und ich kann ein bisschen auf ängstlich machen, was ich natürlich auch bin, und Fari wird mich ganz fest in den Armen halten und bemerken, dass Eowyn, diese Dorfnutte doch eh nix für ihn ist und ich die einzig wahre Liebe seines Lebens darstelle.' Hatte ich das eben wirklich gedacht? Nun ja... Faramir war doch echt lecker und Eowyn die alte Aragorn-anschmacht-Tussi hatte ihn definitiv nicht verdient. Mein Verstand war wohl schon vor lauter Schiss vernebelt, wenn ich so was dachte.  
  
Vorsichtig betraten wir die Höhle. Es roch irgendwie muffig. Wie in Omas Kleiderschrank, nur älter...  
  
Faramir nahm mich bei der Hand, was mein Herz einen Freudenhüpfer veranstalten ließ, und führte mich vorsichtig weiter in die Höhle hinein. Man sah wirklich die Hand vor Augen nicht. ‚Perfekt! Ich kann ihn abfüllen und ihm einreden ich sei Eowyn!' freute ich mich. Zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich rechnete fest damit diese Scheißhöhle nicht lebend zu verlassen.  
  
Bald merkten ich, Dank unserer Fackel, die Fari angezündet hatte, dass wir die Brücke von Khazad-Dûm wohl nur passieren konnten, wenn wir vorher nen Monatsvorrat Red Bull tranken. Diesen Gedanken behielt ich allerdings für mich, denn mein Lieblingsheerführer kannte diese schwachsinnige Werbereihe ja nicht.  
  
„Wir kommen hier nicht weiter."stellte er brillanterweise fest. „Aber wir sind dennoch in Moria. Ich denke, von hier aus wird es funktionieren. Wir warten einfach, bis uns Frau Galadriel ein Zeichen schickt."‚Zeichen? Wir können nicht einfach loslegen?' Ach ja... die anderen mussten ja auch noch zu ihrem vorbestimmten Zielort gelangen.  
  
„Na dann erzähl mir mal ein paar Geschichten aus Gondor!"trug ich Faramir auf, um ein bisschen Lagerfeuerstimmung zu schaffen. Es konnte schließlich Tage dauern, bis die anderen endlich ankamen. Und tatsächlich begann er zu erzählen...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Peters POV:  
  
„Haldir, mir ist kalt!"maulte ich schon zum wiederholten Male, doch Haldir schien nicht der Ansicht zu sein, dass man bei -10°C etwas frösteln konnte. ‚Elben!' Erneut sackte ich im tiefen Schnee bis zur Hüfte ein. ‚Shit! Kann Haldir mir denn nicht mal helfen?' Inzwischen war ich schon echt deprimiert auf Grund von Haldirs abweisender Haltung.  
  
Mit einem unelbischen Schnaufen drehte sich der Herr Elb um und zog mich aus dem Loch. Doch anstatt mich, wie die zwanzig Male zuvor auch, abzusetzen, behielt er mich in seinen Armen und trug mich kurzerhand in Braut-Bräutigam-Manier weiter den Berg hinauf. ‚Was meine Freundin wohl sagen würde, wenn ihn für einen netten Dreier mit nach Hause nehmen würde.' dachte ich dabei so vor mich hin. ‚Oh Gott!! Was denk ich hier eigentlich?!'  
  
„Was denkst du?"fragte mich da die wunderschöne Stimme des Galadhrim. Nun musste ich mir doch tatsächlich ne gute Antwort einfallen lassen. „Nichts." ‚Bin ich gut!'  
  
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen trug Haldir mich in eine kleine Höhle, wo ich zumindest für die Nacht, in der Menschen ja bekanntlich im Gegensatz zu Elben schlafen mussten, vor dem Wind geschützt war. Er setzte mich auf den Höhlenboden und sah mir in die Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß genau, was du gedacht hast."meinte er ernst und ich meinte in seinen stahlblauen Augen versinken zu müssen. Dieser Effekt wurde nur noch verstärkt, als er immer weiter auf mich zukam. Mein Herz pochte wie wild. Ich glaubte, dass Haldir es hören musste, denn er lächelte wissend.  
  
Ein wenig eingeschüchtert wich ich zurück. Doch der Elb war schneller. Er überrannte mich beinahe und lag schließlich über mich gebeugt. Seine Haare rahmten mein Gesicht ein, als wollten sie verbergen, was dort geschah. Angespannt lag ich unter ihm. ‚Nein, das wird meine Freundin nicht gut heißen. Wie hieß sie noch? Ach egal!'  
  
Haldir lächelte immer noch. ‚Weiß er, was in mir vorgeht?'.  
  
Er senkte seinen Mund auf den meinen. Seine Lippen waren sanft, aber nicht so zart und voll, wie die meiner Freundin. Es war mir egal. Ich genoss seine kraftvolle Umarmung.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Caros POV:  
  
Gwindor freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, als er erfahren hatte, dass wir zur Bucht von Belfalas fahren würden. Er erzählte mir später, dass alle Elben sich nach dem Meer sehnten. Je älter sie seien, desto stärker wäre diese Sehnsucht. Die Sehnsucht, in die Unsterblichen Lande zu ziehen.  
  
Ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Schiffe waren mir zuwider. Was, wenn sie untergingen? Als ich eine entsprechende Frage gestellt hatte, hatte er nur schallend gelacht und gemeint, lorische Boote würden niemals sinken. ‚Klar! Die Titanic auch!'  
  
Ich konnte ihn nicht einmal dazu überreden, in Osgiliath einen Zwischenstopp einzulegen (Wir fuhren schließlich auch den Anduin hinunter, waren nur schon früher aufgebrochen als Mira und Legolas.). Der Herr Elb musste ja auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Meer. ‚Menno!'  
  
Aber dafür war ein Boot schön einsam. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so... sagen wir... freizügig werden würde. Tatsächlich lief ich fast den ganzen Tag vollkommen nackt durch die Gegend. (Soweit es denn auf einem Boot „Gegend"gab...) Aber da Gwindor das auch tat, war es mir nicht unangenehm.  
  
Ehrlich gesagt, war ich froh, dass ich mich nicht krampfhaft an Legolas rangemacht hatte. Der schien mir irgendwie etwas verklemmt zu sein. Und Gwindor war sowieso viel jünger.  
  
Ich hatte Angst, vor dem Ende der Reise. Das würde heißen, dass ich bald meine Aufgabe in Mittelerde erfüllt hatte und wohlmöglich nach Hause zurückgeschleudert wurde. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte Gwindor nicht verlieren. Aber egal. Darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken, denn er stand wieder hinter mir.  
  
Er umarmte mich und drückte sich fest an mich. Wenn es mir nicht so gefallen hätte, hätte ich wohl ein entnervtes Stöhnen von mir gegeben, denn ein Blick zur Sonne sagte mir, dass wir gerade mal vor etwa drei Stunden den letzten Sex hatten. Der Kerl war unermüdlich. So etwas würde ich wohl auf der Erde nicht finden.  
  
Knurrend drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Nun ja, mein Magen hatte geknurrt, was Gwindor auflachen ließ. „Nun, mein Engel", lachte er „du solltest dich wohl vorerst etwas stärken!"Das war seine erste gute Idee an diesem Tag. Um wenigstens in Ruhe essen zu können zog ich mir dann allerdings doch etwas über. Frau wusste ja nie, wie schnell einem erregten Elben der Geduldsfaden riss. Auch Gwindor kleidete sich mit dem Kommentar „Macht dann mehr Spaß!" wieder an.  
  
Ich setzte mich und ließ Gwindor das Essen bringen. Er musste schließlich nicht einmal kochen.  
  
Als ich gerade den ersten Bissen zu mir nehmen wollte, bekam ich einen Wassertropfen ins Gesicht. Ich sah auf und entdeckte hinter Gwindor eine riesige Welle. Sie erinnerte mich an die so genannten Tsunamis. Diese Riesen-Monster-Wellen, die verdammt noch mal bis zu 30m hoch werden konnten. Doch dieses Vieh war bei weitem größer. Jedenfalls kam mir das so vor.  
  
Wie paralysiert starrte ich sie an, bis Gwindor sich endlich umdrehte und mir geistesgegenwärtig etwas zu schrie, was sich verdammt nach „Ruf Nen an!"anhörte. ‚Ach ja, der Stern.'  
  
Ich tat, wie Gwindor es mir vorgeschlagen hatte und spürte diese Kraft. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar erfrischend an, wie immer. Wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Meine Phantasien bezüglich eines Sommerregens mit Gwindor verdrängend, konzentrierte ich mich auf die Kraft und steuerte sie in Gedanken auf die Welle zu. Und tatsächlich, ich spürte, wie meine Kraft sich auf die Welle richtete und sie quasi nach unten drückte.  
  
Als sie nur noch eine kleine Woge auf dem Fluss war, sackte ich erschöpft zusammen und Nen zog sich zurück. Meine Gedanken konnten sich nur noch um eines drehen: Was passiert wäre, wenn dieses Monster auf Land getroffen wäre. Unvorstellbar.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Flos POV:  
  
Gimli und ich hatten als einzige einen vierbeinigen Untersatz, was den armen Zwerg sehr ärgerte. Aber wir hatten nun mal den weitesten Weg. Schließlich ging es zu den Grauen Anfurten. Wir hatten schon den Fangorn durchquert, in dem sich Gimli nach seinen Reisen mit Legolas ja nun gut auskannte, und passierten nun die Pforte von Rohan. Von nun an würden wir über die Alte Südstraße und den Grünweg ins Auenland gelangen. Von da an war es dann ja nicht mehr weit bis zu den Anfurten.  
  
Es war wirklich zu komisch. Entweder meckerte mir Gimli etwas über seine schlechten Erfahrungen mit Elben vor und dass Zwerge doch viel besser und umgänglicher waren, oder er schwärmte von Frau Galadriel. Als ich ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, brummte er nur etwas auf zwergisch in seinen Bart.  
  
Solange wir konnten, ritten wir im Galopp. Und das war eine beachtliche Zeit. Die Pferde Lóriens hielten fast von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang aus.  
  
Ich freute mich schon wahnsinnig auf die Hobbits.  
  
-----**-----  
  
Ende^^ Ich das nächste Chappie wird dann auch wieder von den vieren handeln. Also, in einer Review hätte ich gerne ein Statement zu: - Der Sache mit Gwen und Faramir: habt ihr ne Idee, was der Erzählen kann? - Peter und Haldir: Ja... wie reagiert Peter. Ich mein... nun ja... ihr wisst schon... ich weiß auch nicht... sagt da mal was zu^^  
  
Ach ja^^ Ich habe zusammen mit LaGwen eine neue Story angefangen. Auch Humor^^ Schaut doch einfach mal rein^^ 


	24. Kapitel 24

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: ACHTUNG SLASH!!! Andeutungsweise^^ Na ja, ein bisschen mehr, als im letzten Chap... aber auch nicht viel... das is nun erstmal das letzte Kapitel mit den vieren. Dann kommt wieder ne Runde Mira.  
  
Und die Reviews:  
  
@nachtschatt: ja, ich find auch, dass Haldir und Peter zusammenpassen *gg* was wohl seine Freundin darüber denkt?? Und von Eowyn kriegst du auch was^^  
  
@darklayka: *rotwerd* danke, das ist lieb^^ Und dafür bekommst du auch deine Gruselgeschichte! Na ja, zumindest empfindet Gwen das so...  
  
@lagwen: quasi so coming-out-technisch? ma schaun^^  
  
@nevalwen: nicht verstecken! zurücknerven^^ naja, das kommt jetzt wohl ein bisschen spät... wenn du das ließ, bist du bestimmt schon wieder zurück^^  
  
@riku: also, wenn du den ganzen tag deinen PC anstarrst, kann das zu sehschäden führen, für die ich NICHT aufkommen, klar^^ ich hoffe, es ist noch nicht so weit...  
  
@anna: kla, wie sollte eine minderwertige autorin, wie ich, sich auch sonst wieder aus solchen situationen schiffen, wenn es nicht immer ein ersatzboot gäbe^^  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Peter, Gwindor und Lessien auch^^  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 24:  
  
Gwens POV:  
  
So begann Faramir zu erzählen und ich freute mich schon diebisch auf jedes dunkle Geheimnis, dass er ausplaudern würde.  
  
„Du weißt ja sicher, dass König Elessar mich zum Fürsten von Ithilien ernannt hat, oder?"Ich nickte. ‚Klar, hab ich doch gelesen, du Trottel...' „Ich wohne auf dem Emyn Arnen in Sichtweite von Minas Tirith. Hm... was könnte ich dir denn noch erzählen? Dich interessiert die Buchhaltung über die Steuern in den ithilischen Städten bestimmt nicht."‚Wie Recht er doch hat!' „Ich könnte dir erzählen, wie ich Eowyn kennen gelernt habe und, wie wir geheiratet haben!"  
  
‚NEIN! Ich hasse Gruselgeschichten! Alles, bloß das nicht!' Warum konnten Männer denn nicht einfach mal ein bisschen sensibel sein und dem Mädchen, das sie anbetet, eben nicht von ihrer Frau erzählen? Aber nein, das war ja nicht möglich! Ich stimmte mit fleißigem Nicken zu, um ihn nicht zu kränken. Nachher erzählte er mir doch was von der Buchhaltung!  
  
„Also gut, ich habe sie nach der Schlacht auf den Pelennor-Feldern in den Häusern der Heilung kennen gelernt. Weißt du", ‚Ja, ich weiß... aber erzähl mal... besser, als sich hier zu langweilen!' „mein Vater dachte, ich sei tot, als ich schwer verletzt aus Osgiliath wiederkehrte. Er verlor den Verstand und wollte sich zusammen mit mir in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Pippin, dem Hobbit, ist es zu verdanken, dass ich noch lebe."‚Und dafür werde ich ihm ewig dankbar sein!' „Eowyn war auch verletzt. Sie hat es geschafft, den Hexenkönig von Angmar zu besiegen. Sie ist so mutig, wie sie schön ist."‚Jetzt fang bloß nicht an zu schwärmen!' „Nun, ich verliebte mich sofort in sie, doch schien sie sich mehr für Elessar zu interessieren. Es war wirklich eine schreckliche Zeit."  
  
Ich überlegte, ob dem Kerl mal die Idee gekommen war, dass er nur ein Ersatz für Aragorn für sie ist? Quasi zweite Wahl... Aber wenn er sie denn so sehr liebte, wollte ich es lieber nicht ansprechen. „Doch auf der königlichen Hochzeit, sah sie ein, dass Aragorns Herz einer Anderen gehörte. Dies war der Tag, an dem wir miteinander tanzten. Ich denke, sie hat sich schon da in mich verliebt."‚Nein Jungchen, sie war verzweifelt und notgeil...' „Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit zusammen und schließlich haben wir an dem Tag geheiratet, an dem mich Aragorn zum Fürsten von Ithilien ernannte. Ähnlich wie bei der königlichen Hochzeit, die am Tage von Elessars Krönung stattfand."  
  
Sein Blick hatte etwas Verträumtes. Er musste noch immer schrecklich verliebt sein. ‚So ein Mist!' Doch irgendjemand musste ihm doch mal die Augen öffnen! Das konnte doch so nicht weitergehen mit der Schlampe! Gut, das Wort ‚Schlampe' sollte ich ihm gegenüber wohl nicht erwähnen... „Faramir? Hast du dir denn nie überlegt, ob sie sich vielleicht nur mit dir tröstet? Ich mein... bevor Aragorn verheiratet war, hat sie dich doch nicht mal mit dem Arsch angeguckt?!"‚Nein... geschockter/verletzter Gesichtsausdruck. Nicht gut!'  
  
„Und das weißt du, die du nun seit ein paar Wochen in Mittelerde bist, sicherlich ganz genau! Du weißt doch nicht mehr über sie, als ich dir eben erzählt habe!"‚Doch weiß ich!' War es wirklich gut, ihm jetzt zu erklären, dass es in unserer Welt Bücher über Mittelerde gibt? ‚Egal! Ich lass mich doch nicht so anblaffen!' „Nun, dass stimmt nicht ganz..."begann ich kleinlaut. „In meiner Welt gibt es mehrere Bücher über Mittelerde. Darunter eine ganze Trilogie, die allein vom Ringkrieg handelt."Er sah mich verständnislos an. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das geht, aber da steht wirklich alles drin in diesen Büchern. Es gibt sogar eines, das beginnt noch vor dem Erwachen der Elben. Sogar bevor Arda oder selbst die Ainur überhaupt geschaffen wurden."  
  
Nun war sein Blick nicht mehr verständnislos, sondern ehrfürchtig. „Du kennst die gesamte Geschichte Mittelerdes?!"„Äh... nein, dass es die Bücher gibt, heißt nicht, das ich sie alle gelesen habe! Aber den ‚Herrn der Ringe', also das Buch über den Ringkrieg, kenne ich."gab ich zu. „Du meinst also wirklich, dass sie Aragorn immer noch liebt?"kam er aufs Thema zurück und ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich es überhaupt angeschnitten hatte. „Nun ja... es steht nicht direkt geschrieben, aber sie hat ihn damals in Edoras und Helms Klamm ganz schön angeschmachtet."Er sah richtig traurig aus, so wie er da saß.  
  
Es tat mir so leid. Ich glaubte sogar Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern sehen zu können. „Ich mein... ich hab das doch nur beim Lesen geschlussfolgert..."versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts. Mit brechender Stimme begann er wieder zu erzählen. „Nein. Es wird schon stimmen. Sie hat immer jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um einen Ausflug nach Minas Tirith zu machen. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie Aragorn sehen wollte. Was war ich doch für ein Narr!"Eine einsame Träne lief ihm über die Wange.  
  
Ich strich sie ihm mit dem Finger aus dem Gesicht. Ich hatte ihn zum Weinen gebracht, den Heerführer Gondors, den Fürsten von Ithilien. Er fing nun nur noch mehr an zu weinen und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn in meine Arme zu nehmen. Den Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt, heulte er sich erstmal kräftig aus.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Peters POV:  
  
Der Kuss war das einzige, was an dem Abend noch geschehen war, denn es zog ein abscheulicher Schneesturm auf und wir hatten unsere liebe Not damit, nicht verschüttet zu werden. Auch der schlimmste Schneesturm ging vorbei und wir machten uns im Morgengrauen wieder an den Aufstieg.  
  
Mittlerweile waren wir auf dem Gipfel des Caradhras angekommen und mir schlotterten die Knie. ‚Muss das auf Bergen immer so arschkalt sein?!' Zum Glück geschah endlich das erhoffte Wunder und Haldir merkte, dass mir kalt war. Er schien kurz zu überlegen, schloss mich dann aber fest in seine Arme. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich die Umarmung eines Mannes so gut, so richtig anfühlen konnte.  
  
Seltsamerweise war Haldir warm. Nicht nur, dass er nicht im geringsten zu frieren schien, er schien geradezu Wärme auszustrahlen. ‚Geht so was?' Nun, anscheinend ging es wohl. ‚Oder ist es Einbildung?'  
  
Haldir begann an meinem linken Ohr zu knabbern, was mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Das war garantiert keine Einbildung. Es war echt und es war gut. ‚Ich bin Schwul, und das ist auch gut so!' musste ich unwillkürlich denken und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht. Ich hatte mich immer über den Westerwelle lustig gemacht und nun? Nun konnten sich all die anderen Heteromänner über mich lustig machen. Sollten sie doch!  
  
Nur eines machte mir Sorgen: ich hatte den ganzen Weg über darüber nachgedacht, wie denn nun meine Freundin geheißen hat. Mir fiel es einfach nicht mehr ein. ‚Habe ich ihren Namen überhaupt jemals gekannt? Vielleicht wusste ich ihn nie.'  
  
Ein unsanfter Biss in meinen Hals ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken hochfahren. Haldir hatte wohl gemerkt, dass ich nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Jetzt hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich entschuldigte mich, indem ich nun meinerseits anfing, sein Ohr einer näheren Untersuchung zu unterziehen. Erfreut stellte ich fest, dass ihm das sehr zu gefallen schien. So machte ich weiter, bis ich die Spitze erreichte.  
  
Ein Blitz schien Haldir zu durchfahren. Jedenfalls drehte er mich ebenso schnell um und bevor ich mich versah, lag ich mit dem Bauch unten im Schnee. Erst dachte ich, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber ich wurde schnell eines besseren belehrt, als ich seine Härte in meine Kehrseite drücken spürte. Ich schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. ‚Was wird das denn jetzt?!' Blöde Frage! Ich wusste genau, was nun kommen würde. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, ob ich bereit dafür war.  
  
Ich war auf einmal furchtbar angespannt, was auch Haldir zu merken schien, denn er entließ mich aus seinem Griff, sodass ich mich zu ihm umdrehen konnte. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und hoffte, er würde meine stumme Botschaft verstehen. Ich wollte das noch nicht.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Caros POV:  
  
Glücklicherweise geschah so etwas wie das mit der „Tsunami-Monster-Welle" nicht noch einmal. Wär ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn mich so was noch mal von Gwindor abgehalten hätte. Nur leider kamen wir so viel zu schnell vorwärts und schipperten bald in der Bucht herum.  
  
Nun war Gwindor nämlich völlig durchgeknallt. Er freute sich immer wieder riesig, wenn er eine Möwe sah. ‚Was hat das Vogelvieh, was ich nicht hab, huh?' Diese Frage würde mir wohl nie beantwortet werden. Na ja, vielleicht, wenn wir noch mal von dem verdammten Wasser runterkamen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Flos POV:  
  
Der Ritt auf den Reisestraßen ging zügig voran und schneller, als wir dachten, waren wir im Auenland. Hobbits waren schon klasse Geschöpfe! Zwar sahen sie uns immer recht verwundert an, wenn wir an ihnen vorbei ritten, denn selbst Gimli war größer als sie, doch waren sie nie unfreundlich.  
  
Ich wollte Gimli gerade fragen, wann wir denn endlich mal eine Pause machen würden, da preschten zwei Hobbits aus dem Gebüsch vor uns. Sie hatten ihre Arme beladen mit jeder Menge Grünzeugs. ‚Was soll das denn werden? Ist das hobbitscher Nationalsport?' Aber einige Sekunden später bemerkte ich den Grund für das rasante Tempo der Halblinge: zwei Hunde schossen aus eben dem gleichen Gebüsch hervor. Für mich sahen sie aus, wie mittelgroße Fußhupen (ihr wisst schon, so kleine Dackelviecher... die quieken halt so, wenn man drauftritt^^), aber für einen Hobbit mussten sie schon eine bedrohliche Größe haben.  
  
Ich erbarmte mich der Kleinen und ritt den Hundchen in den Weg, sodass diese erschrocken stehen blieben. Ein schnauben meines Pferde brachte sie letztendlich zum umkehren. Ich drehte mich um und sah die Hobbits an, die keuchend an einen Baum gelehnt um Luft rangen. Ich wunderte mich noch, warum sie mir so seltsam bekannt vorkamen, da ertönte auch schon schallend Gimlis raues Lachen.  
  
„Närrischer Tuk!"äffte Gimli Gandalf nach „Wann lernst du endlich, dass man kein Gemüse stiehlt!"‚Klar! Pippin! Dann ist der andere Merry.' „Aber Merry hat doch auch..."wollte Pippin sich verteidigen, sah dann aber den Schalk in Gimlis Augen und musste ebenfalls lachen. „Ich werde erstmal deinem Begleiter danken, dass er uns die Monster vom Leibe gehalten hat!" Damit war wohl ich gemeint. Ich wurde glaube ich etwas rot, denn ich spielte mich nicht gern als „Retter in der Not"auf. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich kaum etwas getan hatte.  
  
„Nichts zu danken!"ich lächelte schief. „So groß waren die Hundchen doch nicht!"setzte ich dann noch hinzu. Ja, ich glaube „Hobbits mit ihrer geringen Größe aufziehen"könnte ich zu meinem persönlichen Hobby machen, denn kaum hatte ich zu ende gesprochen, da stellten sich die beiden gerade hin und versuchten mit aller Macht größer zu wirken. Sie wirkten allerdings nur noch lustiger als sonst.  
  
„Komm, hör auf die Hobbits zu ärgern, Flo. Wir müssen schließlich noch Essen und Unterkunft von ihnen erbitten."Gimli zwinkerte mir zu. Ich denke, das sollte heißen, dass ich sie auch noch später ärgern konnte, wenn wir uns eines weichen Bettes sicher sein konnten.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Gimli saß neben mir und textete mich mal wieder mit seinen Zwergenmienengeschichten zu. ‚Kann der nicht ein Mal seine Backen halten?!' Ich war echt genervt. Dazu kam noch, dass es in dem Raum verdammt stickig war. Es fühlte sich an, als ob man die Luft einfach mit der Hand in kleine Portionen teilen und sie dann in Päckchen abpacken könne. Ich versuchte dies auch einige Male, musste aber einsehen, dass ich jedes Mal kläglich scheiterte. ‚Warum kann man Luft nicht in Päckchen verpacken?' Dieser Frage musste auf den Grund gegangen werden.  
  
Doch bevor ich mit dem Schreiben meiner Dissertation über das „Verpacken von Luft in Päckchen"beginnen konnte, zog mich ein kleines Mädchen von meinem Platz auf die Tanzfläche. Bei näherer Betrachtung musste ich feststellen, dass das „kleine Mädchen"wohl eine Frau mittleren Alters war. Halt im Hobbitformat. Egal. Tanzen war gut. Die Musik, die die Kapelle spielte, passte dazu. Warum also nicht?  
  
Ich war gerade so richtig schön am abrocken, da kam doch so ein fetter Hobbit auf mich zu und schubste mich weg, sodass ich eine Weile taumelte, nur um dann auf dem Hintern zu landen. ‚Der Fettsack kann was erleben!' Ich rappelte mich auf und stürzte mich auf ihn. Nach ein paar unkoordinierten Fehlschlägen in den Holzfußboden, traf mein Kinnhaken dann auch endlich sein Ziel. Nun richtig in Fahrt, setzte ich zu nächsten Schlag an, als mich jemand zurückzog.  
  
Es war Gimli, der kleine Kampfzwerg. „Hör bitte auf dich mit Sam zu prügeln! Er ist schließlich auch einer der Gefährten!"meckerte dieser gleich drauf los. ‚Spielverderber!' „Aber er hat mich doch angegriffen!" verteidigte ich mich. ‚Man wird sich doch wohl noch wehren dürfen!' Doch mein Einwand wurde durch den ärgerlichen Blick meines Partners zurückgeschlagen. „Ich würde dich auch wegschubsen, wenn du mit meiner Frau auf Paarungsritualähnliche Weise tanzen würdest!"motzte er weiter. ‚Was heißt hier Paarungsritual? Wie verklemmt kann man denn sein.'  
  
Zu einer Antwort konnte ich gar nicht mehr ansetzen, denn Gimlis Redeschwall ging weiter. „Aber er wird es dir nicht übel nehmen. Ich denke, er hat gemerkt, wie betrunken du bist."‚Ich? Betrunken?' Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Mich betrunken zu nennen. Beleidigt stand ich auf und ging aus der Kneipe, nicht ohne vorher meinen Bierkrug vom Tisch zu nehmen.  
  
Draußen funkelten die Sterne schön, wie nie zuvor. Ich meinte sogar einige von ihnen tanzen zu sehen. Mittelerde war schon ein irrer Ort. Aber mich als besoffen abzustempeln ging wirklich zu weit! So machte ich mich auf den Weg zu unserer Unterkunft, die ganz in der Nähe war. Dort nach einiger Zeit (ich glaube zur Kneipe hin, waren wir nicht so lange unterwegs) angekommen, ärgerte ich mich erstmal über die dämliche Türtechnik, die sich die Hobbits da haben einfallen lassen. Und mussten sie die blöden Türknöpfe in so einer beschissenen Farbe machen, dass jeder normalsterbliche zehn Versuche braucht, um ihn überhaupt zu erwischen?  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde lag ich dann endlich in meinem Bett, das sich dann auch sofort anfing zu drehen. Gut, vielleicht war ich angeheitert. Aber nicht betrunken!  
  
-----**-----  
  
Ich wäre um eine Review nicht böse... *liebguck* 


	25. Kapitel 25

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Achtung, das wird ein extrem langes Kapitel^^ Und es geht auch wieder um Mira. Ich befürchte, dass es nur noch höchstens fünf Kapitel geben wird. T.T  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
@amicahelena: na ja, zum „zug"kommt er in diesem Kapitel nicht, aber er kommt drin vor^^  
  
@nachtschatten: *applaudiert* glückwunsch zu deiner längsten review^^ äh... frodo? nö... der is weg^^  
  
@darklayka: ich hätte eigentlich nicht vor, noch mehr von den anderen zu schreiben... siehe oben. das ganze neigt sich nämlich dem ende *seufz*  
  
@christin: sorry, täglich schaff ich das leider nicht^^ aber ich geb mir die größte mühe, versprochen!  
  
@mary hawk: verdammt! das ist ja peinlich... bist du dir da sicher? ich konnte mir polititkernamen noch nie merken... aber immerhin fangen beide mir „w"an^^  
  
@anna: *zu kiosk läuft und ne tüte selbstvertrauen kauft* aber nun zu dir: GLÜCKWUNSCH!! du bist die 100ste Reviewerin!!! *in die hände klatsch*  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste^^ Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Peter, Gwindor und Lessien auch^^  
  
-----**-----  
  
Kapitel 25:  
  
(Wieder die Mira)  
  
„Wir sollten es langsamer angehen lassen."sprachs und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
‚Wie? Was? Langsam? Das fällt dir aber früh ein!' Aber mir sollte es Recht sein. Immerhin konnte ich das doch als Liebeserklärung auffassen. Na ja, mit Blumen, einem Ring und Candlelight Dinner hätte es mir besser gefallen, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben.  
  
Ich musste wohl ziemlich erschrocken geschaut haben, denn er fragte mich doch tatsächlich, ob ich schon versprochen sei, was mir einen mittelschweren Hustenanfall bescherte. ‚Ich und versprochen! Soweit kommt's noch! Und wenn, dann würde ICH ihm das bestimmt nicht sagen!' „Nein, bin ich nicht."antwortete ich, als ich wieder Luft bekam. „Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
„Nun, du sahst erschrocken aus."antwortete er. „Da dachte ich, dass du vielleicht schon vergeben bist und gar keine Verbindung eingehen möchtest." Darauf viel mir auch nichts Schlaueres ein, als entsetzt „Verbindung?!"zu keuchen. Doch er nahm es mir nicht übel. „Natürlich. Du wirst schließlich meine Königin."meinte er todernst. Ich spürte förmlich, wie mein Gesicht an Farbe verlor. Dann fing er breit an zu grinsen.  
  
„Duuu!!"quietschte ich und boxte ihm in die Rippen. ‚War ja klar, dass mich der Kerl verarscht!' Lachend nahm er mich in den Arm und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf das Haar. Ich lehnte mich in seine Umarmung und genoss einfach das Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Damit würde es ja sowieso bald aus sein, wenn wir erst einmal Mordor betraten.  
  
„Sieh!"flüsterte Legolas nach einer Zeit des Schweigens und ich öffnete meine Augen, die ich genießerisch geschlossen hatte, um mit meinem Blick seinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger zu folgen. Ich sah nichts außer dem Fluss und dem grünen Ufer. „Was denn?"  
  
„Da vorn liegt Osgiliath. Siehst du es denn nicht?"fragte er verwundert. ‚Na toll. Jetzt hatte er schon vergessen, dass ich keine Elbe war.' „Nein. Ich habe keine Teleskopaugen, schon vergessen?"meinte ich gespielt beleidigt. Doch ich konnte mir ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Ich konnte ihm halt nicht böse sein. „Es tut mir Leid, Liebes. Ich vergaß."Er drückte mich und dann einen Kuss auf meine Lippen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Irgendwann sah auch ich die Türme von Osgiliath am Horizont und dann dauerte es auch gar nicht mehr lange, bis wir endlich mal wieder das Festland betreten konnten. Erst dachte ich, dass mich die Wachen an den Hafenanlagen so blöd anglotzten, weil ich nen dicken Pickel auf der Nase hatte, aber dann ging mir ein Kronleuchter auf: Ich trug immer noch Legolas' Tunika und er dementsprechend nichts. Kein Wunder, dass sich so mancher fragen mochte, was da gelaufen war. ‚Nichts Leute! Rein. Gar. Nichts.' Legolas spürte wohl, wie unangenehm mir die Blicke waren und drückte meine Hand, die er ergriffen hatte, um mir vom Boot zu helfen und sie seit dem nicht wieder losgelassen hatte.  
  
„Mae govannen, Legolas!"rief jemand, dessen Stimme ich irgendwo schon einmal gehört hatte. ‚Wahrscheinlich im Kino!' stellte ich resigniert fest. „Mae govannen, mellon!"rief nun auch Legolas. ‚Könnt ihr bitte aufhören Elbisch zu sprechen?' murrte ich in Gedanken. „Mae govannen"kannte ich gerade noch, aber dann verließ es mich auch. Wenn die sich weiter auf Elbisch zutexten würden, hätte ich wohl keine Chance dem Gespräch zu folgen.  
  
Ein Mann mit dunklem, langem Haar, Stoppelbart und einem blauen Umhang trat aus der Menge. Er hatte verdammte Ähnlichkeiten mit Aragorn. Wahrscheinlich war er das auch. „Schön dich zu sehen, mein Freund! Wir haben euch schon erwartet."Er begrüßte Legolas mit diesem typischen elbischen Firlefanz. Danach reichte er mir ganz menschenlike die Hand, woraufhin ich auch brav Pfötchen gab. Doch zu meinem maßlosen Entsetzten drückte er mir einen Handkuss darauf. ‚Ham denn hier alle den Knigge gelesen?! Is ja schrecklich!'  
  
Nun, da die Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht waren, sah der König aber forschend zwischen uns hin und her. „Was habt ihr denn gemacht auf dem Boot?"fragte er grinsend. Er schien sich wohl schon seinen Teil zu denken. „Es war ein Unfall."bemerkte Legolas extra betont. „Das Boot ist gekentert und ihr Kleid ist dabei... verloren gegangen."„Soso... ein Unfall..."Aragorn war sichtlich amüsiert. „Wie kann denn ein Kleid von den Schultern rutschen, nur weil man ins Wasser fällt?"Da war auch der düsterwäldische Ausredenerfinder mit seinem Latein am Ende. Er schnaufte nur genervt, woraufhin auch Aragorn seinen Mund hielt.  
  
Das tat er aber wahrscheinlich nicht zuletzt, da wir während der Unterhaltung schon mal zur Urlaubsresidenz des gondorschen Herrschers gegangen waren und nun vor den Toren standen. Heraus traten Arwen und Eowyn, gefolgt von zwei Dienerinnen. Letzteren gingen bei dem Anblick des halbnackten Elben beinahe die Augen über. Gut, wär mir nicht anders gegangen, aber ich hatte mich inzwischen an den Anblick gewöhnt, obwohl er immer noch einigen bedrohten Schmetterlingsarten in meinem Magen zuflucht gewährte.  
  
„Arwen", Aragorn lächelte glücklich „Lady Eowyn", das Lächeln schmälerte sich etwas, blieb aber ehrlich. „Legolas und Ignis sind angekommen." berichtete er freudestrahlend. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu uns um. „Ihr seid sicherlich müde."Wir nickten und er wies die Dienerinnen an, uns unsere Zimmer zu zeigen. Wie ich erwartet hatte, lieferten sie natürlich zuerst mich ab und dann Legolas, den sie den ganzen Weg lang anschmachteten. Und nicht nur die beiden. Jedes Dienstmädchen, dem wir begegneten, viel fast um, wenn sie ihn sah.  
  
Auf mich hatte er zwar keine andere Wirkung gehabt, aber ich hatte das einfach immer darauf geschoben, dass ich nicht aus Mittelerde kam. Egal, jetzt war erstmal baden angesagt und dann endlich was Frisches anziehen. Glücklicherweise lag schon etwas auf meinem Bett bereit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Als ich ausgiebig gebadet hatte, rief ich ein Dienstmädchen, das mir helfen sollte, das Kleid anzuziehen, dann das schaffte ich immer noch nicht allein. „Entschuldigt, wenn die Frage etwas unhöflich ist, Ignis", begann sie, wurde aber von mir unterbrochen. „Nenn mich bitte nicht Ignis. Das ist zwar mein Name als eine der Fünf Sterne, aber mein richtiger Name ist Mira."korrigierte ich sie. Das musste ich Aragorn auch noch beipulen, dass er mich gefälligst bei meinem richtigen Namen zu nennen hatte.  
  
„Entschuldigt, Mira."sie zögerte und sah mich mittels des Spiegels, vor dem wir standen und sie mir das Kleid zuband, an. „Es gibt Gerüchte, dass ihr die Verlobte des Prinzen Legolas' seid."‚Verlobte? Wer hat sich DAS denn ausgedacht? Bestimmt Aragorn persönlich!' „Nein", grinste ich „wie kommt ihr darauf? Er begleitet mich doch lediglich auf meiner Reise."  
  
„Nun", begann sie wieder und eine leichte Röte färbte ihr Gesicht. Wie alt sie wohl war? Ich schätzte sie in etwa so alt wie mich ein. „Der Prinz soll sich euch gegenüber sehr freizügig verhalten haben..."„In wie fern freizügig?"hakte ich nach. Das ganze begann mich mehr und mehr zu interessieren. „Er soll sich... nackt mit euch unterhalten haben. In seiner Zimmertür..."Das war ja zu komisch. Seit ich hier war, hatte ich doch mein Zimmer gar nicht verlassen! „Da hat aber jemand eine blühende Phantasie!" lachte ich und das arme Mädchen wurde nur noch röter im Gesicht. „Das hat er ganz bestimmt nicht. Gibt es noch mehr solcher Gerüchte? Ich finde das wirklich witzig, was man sich alles so ausdenkt."  
  
Magalin, so hieß sie, senkte den Blick. Ihre nächsten Sätze waren nicht mehr, als ein Flüstern. „Man sagt, ihr hättet den Prinzen verhext, sodass er euer Sklave sei. Einige schmieden sogar schon Pläne, wie sie ihn aus euren Fängen befreien können."Mir stockte der Atem. ‚Ich? Ihn verhext?' „Glaubt ihr das etwa auch?"fragte ich sie, doch ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen. „Nein!"sie schien schockiert zu sein, dass ich überhaupt fragte. „Aber einige der Hofdamen haben das Gerücht verbreitet. Sie haben den Prinzen schon des Öfteren gesehen, doch hatte er nie eine Frau an seiner Seite."‚Aha. Und nur, weil er EINMAL mit einer auftaucht, hat die ihn gleich verhext.'  
  
Inzwischen war ich fertig angekleidet und mein Haar war getrocknet. Ich schnappte mir Legolas' Tunika und bat Magalin, mir den Weg zu seinem Zimmer zu weisen. Sie sah die Tunika misstrauisch an, was mich auflachen ließ. „Keine Angst. Ich habe sie nur getragen, weil mein Kleid bei einem Sturz in den Anduin zerrissen ist. Deshalb hat er mir seine Tunika gegeben."Das Mädchen atmete beruhigt auf. ‚Dachte sie etwa, dass eines der Gerüchte wirklich stimmt?'  
  
Vor der Zimmertür angekommen, verabschiedete sie sich schnell und flitzte davon. So blieb das Klopfen, also auch das Handknöchelmisshandeln, an mir hängen. So tat ich, was eine Frau tun musste. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür nur einen winzigen Spalt und Legolas schielte hinaus. Als er mich erkannte, trat er hinter die Tür und ließ mich herein.  
  
Drinnen erkannte ich den Sinn der Aktion. Er hatte sich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen, sonst nichts. Unwillkürlich musste ich an eines der Gerüchte denken, die Magalin mir erzählt hatte und grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Was?"fragte Legolas verwirrt, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Nichts", grinste ich. „Eines der Dienstmädchen hat mir nur von einem Gerücht erzählt, das hier im Schloss umgeht, nach dem wir uns in deiner Zimmertür unterhalten haben, wobei du splitterfasernackt warst."Nun stimmte auch Legolas in mein Lachen ein, das ich schon während des Erzählens begonnen hatte.  
  
„Du hast dir tatsächlich Gerüchte erzählen lassen?"fragte er. „Ja, und nicht zu knapp! Angeblich soll ich dich auch zu meinem Sklaven verhext haben."berichtete ich. „Aber das hast du doch auch."sagte Legolas sanft und zog mich dicht an sich, wobei ich seine Tunika fallen ließ. Er umfasste mein Kinn und wir versanken in einen tiefen Kuss.  
  
Dieser wurde erst gestört, als jemand schwungvoll die Tür aufriss und ins Zimmer gestürmt kam. Dieser jemand hielt aber erschrocken in der Bewegung inne, als er uns sah. Mit einem Krachen viel die Tür zu. „Soso... nur ein Unfall..."meldete sich der soeben eingetretene König zu Wort, denn Legolas und ich waren auseinander gesprungen und musterten nun äußerst interessiert den Fußboden. Aragorn lachte sich scheckig. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du dich anziehst, mein Freund. In zehn Minuten wird das Abendessen gereicht. Würdet ihr solange mit mir das Schloss ansehen, Ignis? Ich möchte zu gern mehr über die Fünf Sterne erfahren."  
  
Das war doch DIE Gelegenheit, dem Kerl zu zeigen, dass es mir nicht gefiel, „Ignis"genannt zu werden. Desinteressiert schaute ich mich im Zimmer um. Gerade so, als hätte ich nicht gehört, was Aragorn gesagt hat. Legolas schaute sich das Ganze eine Weile an, erlöste den bedeppert dreinschauenden Waldläufer dann aber, indem er ihm zuflüsterte, wie ich wirklich hieß. „Verzeiht, Mira. Würdet ihr mich trotzdem begleiten?"Lächelnd drehte ich mich um. „Aber natürlich euer Hoheit! Es wäre mir eine Ehre."  
  
Auf dem Gang musste ich zu aller Erst die Frage beantworten, warum ich denn nicht gern „Ignis"genannt wurde, es sei doch so ein schöner Name. „Nun, zum einen bedeutet es in einer Sprache meiner Welt schlicht und ergreifend ‚Feuer' und außerdem war der Unterricht in dieser Sprache immer schrecklich... Ich mag sie einfach nicht, sie ist so schwer... und der Lehrer ist ein Arsch!"‚So, nun hab ich mir den Frust von der Seele geredet!'  
  
So sprachen wir weiter über mich und meine Aufgabe. Aragorn schien das alles sehr zu interessieren und vor allem hatte er wohl einen Heiden Respekt vor mir. Warum auch immer. Ich war doch auch nur eine kleine Schülerin, die nach Mittelerde geschleudert wurde, um es zu retten. Schließlich bot er mir gerade das DU an, als ein Schwung Hofdamen um die Ecke bog.  
  
Sie schnatterten wie die Gänse. Als sie jedoch ihren König entdeckten, waren sie sofort still. Ich musste mir echt das Lachen verkneifen. Doch den folgenden Kommentar musste ich einfach loswerden: „Na ihr Tratschtanten? Was erzählt ihr gleich den anderen? Das ich den König verhext habe?" Schweigen im Walde. Sie sahen nur entsetzt zwischen mir und ihrem Herrscher hin und her. Während ich mich so amüsierte, bemerkte ich plötzlich eine der Hofdamen, die so gar nicht beschämt dreinschaute. Sie sah mich mit einem Blick an, der zu töten vermochte. Lessien. ‚Was will DIE denn hier?!'  
  
*~*~*  
  
Beim Abendessen unterhielt Legolas sich mit Aragorn über alte Zeiten, was bedeutete, dass ich mich schrecklich langweilte. Die Hofdamen schienen auch verabredet zu haben, dass sie mich auf übelste Art mobben wollten, denn sie sprachen kein Wort mit mir. Zu allem Übel saß Lessien auch noch Legolas gegenüber und versuchte die ganze Zeit seine Aufmerksam zu gewinnen. Erfolglos. Na ja, und mit Eowyn und Arwen wollte ich auch nicht sprechen. ‚Was sagt man denn bitteschön zu Frauen, die auf ungewaschene Männer stehen?'  
  
So ließ ich meine Gedanken schweifen, bis ich den Kronleuchter entdeckte, der über dem Tisch hing. Er hing so niedrig, dass man ihn bequem betrachten konnte, ohne den Kopf nach oben zu neigen. Immer interessierter betrachtete ich das gute Stück, bis sich Naur unbemerkt in mein Unterbewusstsein geschlichen hatte. Ich bemerkte es schließlich, als mir auf einmal recht warm wurde und ich wie immer alles nur noch in rot-orange sah.  
  
Eine Idee machte sich in mir breit. Wenn ich schon eine Hexe war, die arme kleine Düsterwaldelbchen verzauberte, dann konnte ich ja auch ne kleine Show abliefern. ‚Und ganz nebenbei die liebe Lessien daran erinnern, was ich mit ihrem Kleid gemacht hatte...' Ich war nämlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie es wohl war, die die Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hatte.  
  
Langsam bewegten sich die Kerzenflammen des großen Leuchters, als ob sie vom Wind bewegt wurden. Es gab nur unglücklicherweise keinen Wind. Dann ließ ich jede zweite etwas größer werden, als die übrigen. ‚Is das geil!' Dann kam mir eine Idee: Warum sollten die Flämmchen nicht einfach mal ein bisschen durch die Luft tanzen? ‚Dann wär wenigstens mal was los hier!' Gedacht, getan. Die Flammen schwirrten in einer perfekt durchorganisierten Polonaise durch den Raum. ‚Schön!!'  
  
Wie erwartet erschreckten sich alle, bis auf Legolas und Aragorn. Legolas, weil er wusste, was ich drauf hatte, und Aragorn, weil er es sich wohl dachte. Aber die anderen, insbesondere die Frauen, liefen wie ein aufgescheuchter Hühnerhaufen durch den Raum und versuchten den Flammen auszuweichen. Legolas sah mich strafend an, woraufhin ich sofort das Feuer erlöschen ließ. ‚Spielverderber! Sich erst nicht um mich kümmern und mir dann auch noch den Spaß verderben...'  
  
Wieder war es Aragorn, der das alles nur zu komisch fand und laut loslachte. Daraufhin begriff wohl auch die dümmste Hofdame, dass das kleine Feuerspielchen von mir inszeniert worden war. Das war mal ein gelungener Auftritt. Eigentlich mochte ich es ja nicht, wenn ich die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenkte, aber an diesem Abend hatte der Wein wohl seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Nicht, dass ich betrunken war!  
  
Da das Essen sowieso schon fast beendet war, verteilten sich die Leute auf die verschiedenen Räumlichkeiten. Ich ging mit Legolas, der sich nun wieder sehr aufmerksam um mich kümmerte, in eines der Kaminzimmer. Aragorn und Arwen saßen auch schon dort und wir gingen auf sie zu. ‚Nein, ich will mich nicht den ganzen Abend mit Arwen unterhalten müssen!!' Mit diesen Gedanken und einem aufgesetzten Lächeln setzte ich mich auf einen der Sessel, die am Kamin standen.  
  
*So schlimm ist es doch nicht, sich mit Arwen zu unterhalten!* ‚Doch!' dachte ich unwillkürlich, bevor ich überhaupt geschnallt hatte, dass sich Galadriel in meinen Verstand geklinkt hatte. Angespannt starrte ich auf den Kamin. *Wo seid ihr denn im Moment?* fragte sie mich. ‚In Osgiliath.' antwortete ich in Gedanken, in der Hoffnung, sie würde mich hören. Ich hatte nämlich keinen Bock hier auch noch Selbstgespräche zu führen.  
  
Wie es schien, reichte die gedankliche Antwort, denn sie sprach weiter. *In Osgiliath also. Dann macht ihr euch bei Morgengrauen auf die Reise. Ihr überquert den Anduin und reitet auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Mordor. Es ist eilig, es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Geht direkt durchs Schwarze Tor, es ist ja zerstört. Rastet nur so wenig wie möglich. Beeilt euch!* Und damit verschwand sie so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen war. ‚Blöde Waldhexe!'  
  
Ich hörte gerade, wie Aragorn fragte, ob wir noch eine Weile bleiben und ausruhen wollten. „Nein!"rief ich sofort. „Wir müssen morgen in der Frühe aufbrechen. Es eilt."Da mich nun drei Augenpaare verdutzt ansahen, erklärte ich, dass Galadriel zu mir gesprochen hatte. „Nun", begann Aragorn „dann werde ich alles für eure Reise vorbereiten lassen. Ich hätte euch nur zu gern länger hier gehabt."meinte er traurig, woraufhin Legolas kicherte. ‚Hatte der etwa zu viel Wein?' „Na, da ist aber nicht jeder hier am Hof deiner Meinung, mellon."inzwischen hatte der offensichtlich Angetrunkene auch meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er würde doch wohl nicht über Lessien lästern? „Du weißt doch, diese kleine Elbe. Lessien. Du hättest sie mal in Lorien sehen sollen! Wie sie sich da gegenüber Mira aufgeführt hat. Aber meine Süße hat ihr dann einfach den Rock angefackelt!"  
  
Was weder Legolas noch ich bemerkten, die wir uns gerade nen runden Keks freuten bei der Erinnerung, war, dass Lessien hinter uns getreten und die ganze Ausführung mitbekommen hatte. Im Gegenteil, wir wunderten uns, warum Aragorns und Arwens Augen die Ausmaße einer Untertasse annahmen. Doch die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Gut, Lessiens Faust traf mich, aber es tat nicht minder weh. Danach fühlte ich mich am Kragen gepackt und in die Höhe gehoben.  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, meinen Verlobten zu verhexen?"brüllte die notorisch Eifersüchtige und rüttelte mich. „Wie hast du ihn bloß dazu gebracht, solche Dinge über mich zu sagen?"„Na, das hat er ganz allein geschafft. Betrunkene sagen halt immer was sie denken."meinte ich hängender Weise. Ich hatte allerdings nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mich an die Wand drücken und zu ersticken versuchen würde.  
  
Doch auf Legolas war auch Verlass, wenn er etwas angeheitert war. „Lasst das sein, Lessien."Seine Augen funkelten böse, als er sie bei diesen Worten unsanft beiseite schob. „Ihr habt kein Recht, sie so zu behandeln." Damit drehte er sich zu mir um und untersuchte meinen geschundenen Hals. Seine Augen wandelten sich innerhalb von Millisekunden von sturmtiefblau zu sommernachtshimmelblau. Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich. Ich hörte nur wie aus einer entfernten Welt, wie Lessien erschrocken keuchte. Dann verließ sie wohl denn Raum, denn Aragorn begann anerkennend zu klatschen. „Der habt ihr es gezeigt! Alle Achtung!"lachte er. Doch dann riet er uns, noch etwas Ruhe zu finden, bevor wir am nächsten Tag aufbrechen würden.  
  
Wir leisteten dem Rat des Königs gern Folge.  
  
-----**-----  
  
*keuch* *schwitz* *ächz* *stöhn* man, war das lang! 


	26. Kapitel 26

Herzklopfen und andere Krankheiten  
  
Notes: Es tut mir so leid. Das ist das letzte Kapitel vorm Epilog. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen. ins Taschentuch pust  
  
Und wie immer vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Bin zu traurig um die noch groß zu beantworten. heul  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte und was euch sonst noch bekannt vorkommt ist von J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich benutze sie nur für meine kleinen Hirngespinste Mira und Caro gehören aber mir! Ach ja... Flo, Gwen, Peter, Gwindor und Lessien auch  
  
----------  
  
Kapitel 26:  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich Magalin, das Zimmermädchen. Sie brachte mir meine Reisekleidung. Ich wollte ihr gerade danken und sie wegschicken, da ich diese Art von Kleidung gerade noch selbst anbekam und allgemein noch nach der „fünf Minuten noch, Mama"-Tour etwas pennen wollte, als ich bemerkte, dass sie unruhig an ihrer Schürze nestelte. „Was habt ihr denn?" fragte ich stattdessen und war mir im selben Moment sicher, dass ich das mit dem Schlafen jetzt wohl vergessen konnte.  
  
„Ich..."sie sah mich unsicher an. „Ihr habt Lady Lessien doch wohl nicht gesagt, dass ich euch von den Gerüchten erzählt habe, nich wahr?"‚Was soll das denn?' „Nicht direkt..."antwortete ich perplex und sie schien sich etwas zu entspannen. „Hat sie denn etwas gesagt?"fragte ich dann noch nach, denn mir schien das alles mehr als merkwürdig. „Nun, sie glaubt zumindest, dass ich euch etwas gesagt haben könnte."nuschelte sie und wollte schon verschwinden. Ich hielt sie jedoch fest.  
  
Sie zuckte unter meinem Griff um ihren Arm zusammen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass sie auch ein blaues Auge hatte. ‚Was zum...?!' Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin antwortete sie ein kaum hörbares „Sie hat mich bestrafen lassen.". „Das ist doch die Höhe!"rief ich außer mir. Diese Kuh konnte mit mir ja machen, was sie wollte. Ich konnte mich wehren und wenn nicht, dann hatte ich immer noch Legolas! Aber das arme Mädchen hatte doch niemanden (zumindest glaubte ich das). Und wem sollte sie denn schon davon erzählen? Sie wäre wohlmöglich nur noch mehr bestraft worden.  
  
So wie ich war, also im Nachthemd, zog ich sie nach draußen und lief mit ihr erstmal ziellos durch die Gänge. Schließlich fiel mir ein, dass doch bestimmt Cheffe persönlich wissen musste, wo sich diese Furie aufhielt. Also: ab zum königlichen Schlafgemach! Das Gejammere und Gebete hinter mir überging ich mal geflissentlich.  
  
Klopf Klopf Ein nachthemdtragender König sah mich entgeistert an. „Mira? Was wünscht ihr so früh am Morgen?"Magalin bedachte er nur mit einem kurzen verwirrten Blick. Zumindest, bevor ich sie vor mich schob und ihm die blauen Flecken präsentierte. Die tausend Entschuldigungen, die das arme Mädchen aussprach überging auch er und hörte stattdessen mir zu: „Das ist Lessiens Schuld! Sie hat sie bestraft, weil sie mein Zimmermädchen ist, oder so. Zumindest zu unrecht! Wo ist diese Furie?"Die letzte Frage quietschte ich geradezu hysterisch. Ich hatte mich da mal wieder in was reingesteigert.  
  
Mit seinem Finger deutete er auf ein herannahendes Dienstmädchen. „Karen, könntest du Lady Mira bitte zum Gemach von Lady Lessien bringen?"Das Mädchen nickte und ich bedankte mich bei Aragorn, der mir zum Abschied nur ein „Zeig es der Ziege!"zumurmelte, so dass nur ich es verstand. Grinsend schritt ich mit Magalin im Schlepptau hinter Karen her.  
  
Doch bevor wir bei Lessien ankamen, kam uns Legolas entgegen. Er begutachtete mich, dann die Wachen, die alle paar Meter an den Wänden verteilt waren. „Egal, wo du hin willst. Erst ziehst du dir was an!"meinte er und wand von da an nicht mehr seine Augen von mir ab. Ich geb's ja zu, mein Nachthemd war recht offenherzig geschnitten und verdiente vielleicht sogar das Adjektiv ‚durchsichtig', aber ich hatte im Moment ein wichtigeres Problem: Lessien. Das erzählte ich ihm dann auch brühwarm und er schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Es sei noch genug Zeit nach dem Frühstück, um so etwas zu erledigen.  
  
‚Essen! Toll!' Unter diesen Umständen entließ ich Magalin und Karen vorerst und machte mich mit Legolas auf in mein Zimmer, um mir etwas anzuziehen. Legolas allerdings machte keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen, oder sich wenigsten umzudrehen. „Du weißt, dass das nicht besonders gentlemanlike ist?"fragte ich ihn, woraufhin ich ihm erstmal die Bedeutung des Worte „gentlemanlike" erklären musste. Als das geklärt war drehte er sich gütigerweise um und ich konnte mich umziehen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück, zu dem auch Aragorn angezogen erschienen war, war mein Zorn auf Lessien zwar weitestgehend verraucht, aber ich fühlte mich immer noch verantwortlich. So knöpfte ich dem King das Versprechen ab, Lessien gebührend zu bestrafen und ein Exempel zu statuieren. Komischerweise war sie auch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. ‚Nicht mein Problem.' stellte ich fest. ‚Mein Problem: Schicksalsberg.' fuhr ich fort und ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.  
  
Wie als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte (vielleicht konnte er es auch?!) nahm Legolas mich in den Arm. „Hab keine Angst. Ich bin da, um dich mit meinem Leben zu beschützen!"‚Klasse, kann ich mir auch nix für kaufen, wenn du tot bist!' Und damit gab er mir einen langen Kuss. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich etwas besser.  
  
Der Abschied von Arwen und Aragorn viel mir persönlich nicht besonders schwer. Ich kannte die beiden ja so gut wie gar nicht. Legolas tat sich da allerdings etwas schwerer. Doch schließlich hatte auch er sich von ihnen losgerissen und wir konnten auf die andere Seite des Anduin übersetzen.  
  
Nun ritten wir auf den mitgebrachten Pferden Richtung Mordor. „Ich hab Angst."flüsterte ich. Doch ich wusste, dass Legolas mich verstanden haben musste. „Das brauchst du nicht. Wenn uns wer angreift, dann fackelst du ihn einfach ab!"schlug er vor. Doch das war es nicht, wovor ich mich fürchtete. „Davor hab ich keine Angst."Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen und ich glaube er verstand, denn er beugte sich im vollen Galopp zu mir rüber und gab mir einen Kuss. „Wir werden nicht getrennt."sagte er fest. Dann, etwas leiser und nach einer kleinen Pause: „Zumindest nicht in unseren Herzen."‚Was ein Trost!!' Aber es war wohl nicht zu ändern.  
  
Die Landschaft verdunkelte sich etwas. Es standen kaum noch Bäume am Wegesrand, und wenn, dann waren sie krank. Der Himmel war mit schweren, schwarzen Wolken verhangen und ließ nur noch einen kleinen Teil des kostbaren Sonnenlichts hindurch. Als wir die kaum noch zu erkennenden Überreste des einst so eindrucksvollen Schwarzen Tores durchquerten, wurde es schlagartig kühler. Es standen nun weit und breit keine Bäume mehr, die Luft stank nach Tod. ‚Sehr einladend.'  
  
„Orks!"rief Legolas, der schon seinen Bogen gezogen hatte. ‚Daher also der Gestank...' es erstaunte mich selbst, wie ruhig ich blieb. Aber das lag wohl am lieben Naur. Ich fühlte mich unheimlich stark und ich wusste, dass ich wieder Feuer gefangen hatte. So, wie damals mit Lessien. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass ich diese Monster nur zu gern abfackelte. Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals ein Lebewesen töten könnte, aber es war so leicht. So unheimlich leicht. Die Orks waren trotzdem in der Überzahl und bald hatten sie Legolas und mich umringt. Wir wurden immer mehr bedrängt.  
  
Um wieder etwas Abstand zu gewinnen, zog ich einen Feuerring um uns. Dankbar sah mich Legolas für den Moment an, in dem die Orks zu perplex waren, um weiter anzugreifen. Er hatte schon die eine oder andere Schramme abbekommen, während ich noch völlig unverletzt war, was wohl an Naur und seinen Heilkünsten lag. Wir hatten aber kaum Zeit uns auszuruhen, denn die Orks waren gar nicht so dumm, wie sie aussahen, und schossen Pfeile durch die Flammenwand, denen man nur schwer bis gar nicht ausweichen konnte. So hatte Legolas auch schon bald einen brennenden Pfeil im Bein stecken.  
  
Das Feuer war schnell gelöscht und so auch der Ring um uns. Jetzt konnten wir die Pfeile zwar wieder kommen sehen, doch nun konnten uns auch die Orks sehen und richtig zielen. ‚Mist!' Nun war die Panik da. In meinem kleinen Köpfchen arbeitete es gewaltig. ‚Was soll ich tun?' Legolas konnte sich nur noch schwer auf den Beinen halten und wurde immer mehr von Orks bedrängt.  
  
In einem Anflug von Wahnsinn kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich doch alle Orks auf einmal in Flammen aufgehen lassen könnte. Der Anflug dauerte noch etwas an und so probierte ich es auch gleich mal aus. Et voir-le là, die Leichen mussten nicht mal mehr ins Krematorium geschleppt werden!  
  
Legolas konnte kaum laufen. Ich musste ihn stützen. Doch zum Glück waren unsere Pferde nicht allzu weit weggelaufen, sodass wir sie schnell gefunden hatten.  
  
Abends waren wir am Fuße des Schicksalsberges angekommen. Besteigen wollten wir ihn erst im Morgengrauen, denn in der Nacht, wäre das ein zu gefährliches Unterfangen gewesen. Vor allem mit Legolas' verletztem Bein. Tief in mir wusste ich, dass dies der letzte Abend sein würde, den ich mit ihm verbringen würde. Ich rückte näher an ihn ran.  
  
Auch er schien diesen Gedanken in sich zu tragen, als er mir einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss gab. Aus dem einen Kuss wurden zwei und aus diesen ein ganzer Regen von verzweifelten Küssen. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Niemals. Ich wollte ihn niemals loslassen müssen. Das gleiche schien auch er zu denken, denn er ließ mich nicht mehr los und ich klammerte mich meinerseits an ihn, als ob er meine letzte Lebensleine wär.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."flüstert er mir in das Ohr, dass er kurz zuvor beknabbert hatte. Es jagte mir einen Schauer durch die Wirbelsäule, denn mein Ohr war noch feucht gewesen. Mit einem Arm um meine Hüfte legte er mich auf den Boden und lag so nun über mir. Sein güldenes Haar strich dabei an meiner Wange entlang.  
  
Nun war es an mir, seinem Ohr meine Zuwendung zukommen zu lassen. Ich hatte zwar keineswegs vergessen, was das letzte Mal dabei geschehen war, doch war es mir egal. In gewisser Weise sogar ganz Recht. Wie erwartet stöhnte er auf, als ich sanft hinein biss. Seine Küsse wurden nur noch fordernder, wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Während seine Hände über meinen Körper glitten und schließlich der Meinung waren, dass da noch zu viel Kleidung dran hing, die es zu entfernen galt, hatten die Meinen schon längst ihren Weg unter seine Tunika gefunden und betatschten nun seine Muskeln. Und was für welche...  
  
Bald lag mein Oberkörper frei und die kalte Nachtluft ließ mich erzittern. Oder war es doch Legolas' Zunge, die sich nun meinem Busen zugewandt hatte? Egal. Ärgerlich darüber, dass ich nun ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm nackt war, riss ich ihm förmlich, die Tunika vom leib, was ihn schmunzeln ließ, bevor er mich wieder auf den Mund küsste, wobei ich ihn wieder dicht an mich heranzog. So dicht, dass ich seine Haut auf meiner spürte. Er war ganz warm, während ich mich wie ein einziger Eiszapfen anfühlte. So gab ich auch einen unzufriedenen Ton von mir, als er sich wieder von mir löste und eine Bahn von Küssen auf meinen Körper zeichnete. Der letzte, er war direkt über dem Bund meines Höschens platziert, ließ mich aufstöhnen.  
  
Er begab sich zurück in Köpfhöhe und küsste mich lange, während seine Hände da weitermachten, wo sein Mund gestoppt war. Schnell war ich das Höschen los. Nun lag ich da. Nackt. Und über mir Legolas. Das einzige, was mir nun noch zu meinem Glück fehlte, war die Gewissheit, dass ich ihn nie wieder würde verlassen müssen. Von neuer Verzweiflung, die mir sogar die Tränen in die Augen treib, klammerte ich mich fester an ihn.  
  
Unbeeindruckt davon fuhren seine Hände und sein Mund jede einzelne Kontur meines Körpers nach und er faselte zwischendurch irgendetwas auf Sindarin. Toll. Mir blieb jedoch keine Zeit, über diese Unachtsamkeit zu schmollen, denn in diesem Moment schob er vorsichtig meine Beine auseinander, um dann im nächsten Moment langsam in mich einzudringen. Erschrocken sog ich die Luft ein. Ich hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, wie er seine Hose ausgezogen hatte.  
  
Er sah mir tief in die Augen und küsste mich dann wieder. Wie von selbst schlang ich meine Beine um seine Hüften, als er anfing, sich in mir zu bewegen.  
  
Nach einer viel zu kurzen Nacht (warum wohl?) kam der Morgen, vor dem ich mich seit einigen Tagen fürchtete. Ich wachte zwar in den Armen des längst munteren Legolas auf, doch trotzdem war mir schlecht. Ich wollte nicht weg. Nicht jetzt. Einen letzten Kuss auf den Schopf bekam ich noch und dann musste ich aufstehen. ‚Sklaventreiber!'  
  
Auch der Aufstieg war viel zu leicht. Nicht ein Ork behelligte uns. Nicht mal ein dämlicher Moskito! NIX!  
  
Oben ließ ich Legolas Hand nicht los. Auch nicht, als Galadriel mich per Telepathie nun schon zum dritten Mal dazu aufforderte. Es war so verdammt heiß oben am Vulkan, was natürlich auch teilweise an Naur lag, und es ging so verdammt tief runter. ‚Ich hasse Höhenangst!'  
  
Auf einmal drückte Legolas meine Hand und ließ sie dann los. „Ich bin ja bei dir!"Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über meine Wange. ‚Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch...' Nun, da das erledigt wäre, nimm nun deine Hände in die Höhe und fang an. befahl Galadriel. Sie schien genauso nervös zu sein, wie ich und die anderen vier Sterne, von denen ich spürte, dass wir in Kontakt zueinander standen. Wenn auch nur durch Galadriel Magie, ich konnte ihre Angst förmlich fühlen.  
  
Ich bewegte meine Hände dann auch widerstrebend in die Höhe und schon begann der Berg zu wackeln. Legolas fasste mir von hinten um die Hüften, was mir ein sicheres Gefühl gab. So steckte ich noch mehr Kraft in meine Bemühungen und siehe da, ein flammender Strahl ging von mir aus gen Himmel. Er würde sich wohl irgendwo in den Weiten der mittelirdischen Himmelszeltes mit den Energiestrahlen der anderen treffen.  
  
Der Berg bebte und spie seine heiße Glut. Nur Legolas und ich blieben verschont obwohl wirklich alles um uns herum brannte. Nach fünf Minuten sackte ich erschöpft zusammen. Legolas fing mich. Die Flammen beruhigten sich, gingen zurück. Nur um dann noch einmal in einem letzten Stoß in den Himmel zu fahren.  
  
Aus. Stille.  
  
Ich war glücklich. Es war vorbei und ich war noch bei Legolas. Ich lag in seinen Armen und küsste ihn. Der Kuss hatte von Legolas' Seite definitiv etwas von „Hab ich doch gesagt!"  
  
Doch dann verschwamm die Welt um mich und ich wusste, dass es vorbei war. Ich würde gehen müssen. Auf einmal packte mich Verzweiflung. Panik. Ich unterbrach den Kuss. „Ich liebe dich."War das letzte, was ich sagte, bevor wir uns ein letztes Mal verzweifelt küssten. Ich spürte, wie ich immer mehr aus der Welt glitt. Irgendwann fühlten sich seine Berührungen so unwirklich an. Bis ich ihn gar nicht mehr spürte. Stattdessen schlugen mir Abgase in die Nase.  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen, aus denen zuvor ganze Sturzbäche von Tränen gequollen waren.  
  
----------  
  
Das wars also. schnief Das war nun das letzte Kapitel. Wollte aus dem eigentlich 3 machen, war aber irgendwie zu wenig. heul Einen Epilog wird es noch geben.  
  
Schreibt ihr mir bitte, wie ihr es fandet? 


End file.
